Achèves moi
by lyj-chan
Summary: SPOILERS TOME 6 ! Tout se passe après. C’est le mariage de Fleur et Bill, et le début de la guerre. Harry délaisse, lors de la fête, ses amis pour aller se préparer à son proche combat contre Voldemort. Mais il n’est pas seul pour autant… HPxDM.
1. Prologue et Chapitre 1 Le plan d'Harry

**Auteuse **: Lyj-chan (ou Lyj')

**Base** : Tous les **HPs SPOILERS Tome 6** !

**Genre :** Yaoi Si, si, même après le 'casage' bâclé que nous à fait JKR lors de son tout dernier opus, on peut encore faire du yaoi… à quelques conditions, bien entendu XD ! Bon ok c'est un peu gros (les conditions) mais j'espère que l'histoire d'amour (tiens ça fait très « eau de rose » ça X( ), les personnages et mon style vous feront oublier X) !

**Couple : **L'incontournable HP/DM, lol XD ! Vive ce couple moi je dis XO ! (I love DMxHP ) ! XD !

**Disclamer** : Personne n'est à moi T.T ! Ils sont tous à JKR, pour nôtre plus grand malheur ç.ç !

**Précisions IMPORTANTES** : Harry n'est PAS avec Ginny ! Okay ? è.é ? Par contre, désolée, mais je laisse Remus avec Tonks pour le moment (même si je suis toujours aussi choquée de les voir ensemble O.o) et Bill avec Fleur.

**Note : **Je sais que j'ai deux autres fic en cours, dont une de HP mais cette fic seras courte et je voulais la mettre en ligne ! Et puis, je gère, lol XD ! Bottez-moi les fesses sinon ! Oh et j'ai mis le prologue et le premier chapitre en même temps parce que c'est plus pratique ensuite, avec de retrouver les bons chapitres (sinon le 1ère chap se retrouve à la case deux et ainsi de suite… je me comprends X) !

**Résumé **: Tout se passe après le tome 6 (désolé pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas fini le bouquin… euh ça existe des gens qui n'ont pas finit le bouquin ?). C'est le mariage de Fleur et Bill, et le début de la guerre. Harry délaisse, lors de la fête, ses amis pour aller se préparer à son proche combat contre le Lord des Ténèbres. Mais il n'est pas seul pour autant…

**

* * *

**

**_Achèves-moi _**

**__**

**/\--Prologue--/\**

Harry sourit encore une fois. Bien que c'était un sourire sincère, le cœur n'y était pas. Hermione le savait bien. Hermione, Ron et tous les autres invités au mariage de Fleur Delacours et de Bill Weasley.

On avait prévenu tout le monde : pas de question, pas de référence aux évènements passés ni à Voldemort ou Dumbledore. Mais hors de question également de le laisser seul dans son coin. Harry devait se sentir aimé et il devait s'amusé à ce mariage.

La fête avait d'ailleurs été particulièrement bien organisée. Tout se passait chez les Weasley, bien entendu, et dans leur jardin - la cuisine ayant été envahi par une montagne de nourriture et par un gâteau tout aussi immense. Pour se faire on avait disposé quatre grandes tables, à la manière de celles de Poudlard, ainsi qu'une cinquantaine de chaises, au centre du jardin. On avait également recoupé, sous l'idée de Fleur et la désapprobation de Mrs Weasley, des arbustes, de façon à ce qu'ils représentent des angelots. On avait également ajouté des ballons bleus et violets (« Un mariage qui ne va pas très bien ensemble » avait critiqué Mrs Weasley) auto-rebontissants pour la décoration. Tout semblait parfait et bien organisé.

Un sort de protection ayant été instauré autour du Terrier, les invités venaient en transplanant par la colline la plus proche. Pour les familles à enfants mineurs, des portoloins avaient été mis en place. Et tout cela dans le plus grand silence et sous la direction de l'Ordre du phœnix au complet.

On était le 12 juillet.

Hermione regarda sa montre. 22h. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et resserra sans le vouloir sa prise au bras de Ron.

-Calmes-toi ; il ne peut rien faire pour le moment, Ginny et Gabrielle sont avec lui.

-Oui, je sais mais…

-On en a déjà parlé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le quitte pas des yeux.

La jeune femme soupira doucement. Son petit ami avait raison, il ne fallait pas angoissé si vite pour rien. Harry n'allait pas s'évaporer comme ça devant tout les invités. Surtout quand ceux-ci, et plus particulièrement Lupin, Fol-œil, Mr Weasley et Tonks le surveillaient en permanence. Après un dernier coup d'œil à son ami, Hermione se retourna et suivit Ron qui l'emmenait sur la piste de danse.

* * *

-Oui, et moi aussi ! Tu as vu Harry les pétales de roses que j'ai lancé derrière Fleur ? Elles viennent du jardin de mes grands-parents à Paris. Et sa robe, tu sais où Fleur l'a trouvé ?

Harry hocha de la tête, encourageant Gabrielle à continuer. Ce qu'elle fit. Bien qu'Harry n'écoutait que la moitié de ses propos, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire de le laisser un peu seul : la petite sœur de Fleur Delacours était tout simplement ravissante dans sa robe mordorée. Ginny, demoiselle d'honneur également, était, elle, magnifique ; même si être habillé comme la mariée l'avait décidé ne paraissait guère l'enchantée.

-Bon écoute Gabrielle, je crois que tu devrais laisser Harry un peu seul maintenant, tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir lui parler, dit la sœur de Ron au bout un moment.

-Oui mais…

-Va lui chercher un verre d'Hydromel, tu seras gentille, insista Ginny, passablement agacée.

Avec une grimace et un tour de tête haut, la petit sorcière lui tourna le dos et s'exécuta.

-Pfou ! J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais. T'aurais pu me dire que c'était une Fleurk miniature quand même, Harry !

Harry lui répondit en un rictus :

-Je ne le savais pas moi même !

Ginny n'ajouta rien et le silence se fit entre eux deux. Pendant ce court instant, la jeune femme détailla le Gryffondor. Son visage pâle, trop pâle, ses cheveux de jais en bataille, ses yeux verts, fuyants, sa cicatrice rouge, sa grande taille qui lui allait de moins en moins bien quand on la comparait à sa maigreur incontestable. Si elle ne le connaissait pas, Ginny aurait facilement parié qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine au moins.

-Quoi ? Finit par dire Harry, se sentant épié.

-Rien. Tu aimes ?

-… ?

-La fête ?

-Oh, oui, c'est très réussit. Je l'ai dit à Bill toute à l'heure, il semble heureux. Je suis content pour lui que tout se passe pour le mieux malgré sa… son problème.

Ginny acquiesça. Bill était vraiment un chic type, comme l'avait fait remarquer Tonks. Par deux fois dans la journée, alors qu'il aurait pu se mettre en colère, il avait rit avec d'autres de sa défiguration partielle. Mais celle qui avait été la plus applaudit et la plus sollicitée avait été la mariée, Fleur. Tout le monde lui était en quelque sorte reconnaissant pour ne pas avoir annulé le mariage et ne pas avoir laissé Bill seul. De plus il ne fallait pas oublier de mentionner que, étant déjà mi-vélane, Fleur, dans sa robe bleu ciel aux perles et gants blancs, resplendissait, sa beauté dépassant l'entendement (« Heureusement que tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais sinon je crois bien que tu serais partit avec elle pendant la cérémonie ! Avait dit Hermione à Ron, énervée »). Et ce mariage, à la veille de la deuxième plus grande guerre magique, était le bien venu pour redonner l'espoir dont tout le monde avait besoin.

-Harry je sais que tu en as marre d'entendre ça mais… ça va ?

Encore un sourire. Jaune, faux, cette fois.

-Si je te dis oui tu ne me croira pas. Et si je te dis non, tu t'inquièteras. Alors que veux-tu que je te réponde ? Oui, tout va bien pour le moment.

-Désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excusé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Sa voix était distante, perdue, mais calme. Ses yeux restaient fuyant.

La rouquine inspira profondément et, montant sur la pointe des pieds, vint embrasser la joue d'Harry.

-Regarde autour de toi Harry, on est tous tes amis et on est tous là pour toi. Surtout ne l'oublie pas, on serra _toujours_ là pour toi.

Le gryffondor parcourut le jardin de son regard lors de ses paroles. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Lupin et Tonks, en train de danser, Fol œil, un verre d'Hydromel à la main et parlant avec un autre homme à cape noir, Mr et Mrs Weasley qui discutaient calmement avec Mr et Mrs Delacours, Fred et Georges qui plaisantaient avec Mr Flitwick et leur frère Charlie, Hagrid et Mme Maxime qui trinquaient, quelques anciens élèves de Poudlard, et enfin Ron et Hermione, valsant, le sourire aux lèvres, de l'autre côté de la pelouse.

-Merci Ginny. Je ne l'oubli pas.

Rassuré par sa réponse, Ginny lui sourit et partit se chercher un verre et quelques petits fours.

Harry Potter inspira profondément et après une dernière pensée à voix haute, sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche.

_-Je ne vous oublierais jamais. _

_

* * *

-Tu es en retard._

Harry redressa la tête au son de cette voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien. En face de lui, derrière la barrière d'entrée du Terrier, un jeune homme habillé en noir, son visage cachée sous la capuche de sa cape, l'attendait et l'observait calmement. Dans sa main droite il tenait bien serré sa baguette magique.

-Notre marché tiens toujours ? Continua-t-il alors que Harry s'approchait.

-Oui. Partons.

Harry passa devant lui, sans lui accordé le moindre regard, et continua à marcher, s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse brume de cette nuit d'été.

D'un signe de tête, le jeune homme rejeta sa capuche en arrière, libérant ses cheveux blonds platines, et le rejoignit.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Le plan d'Harry**

-Ron, Ron ! Arrête tes conneries !

-Bah quoi ?

-Ca va faire trois jours qu'on sort ensemble et tu me demandes déjà de m'épouser ! Ta mère à raison, les gens perdent la tête quand ils sentent que la guerre est proche.

-Mais je suis sérieux Hermione !

La jeune femme rit de bon cœur.

-Oui oui moi aussi je t'aime mais…

-Ron, Hermione, vous n'auriez pas vu Harry ?

-Harry ? Non pourquoi ?

Hermione retira ses mains du cou de Ron alors que celui-ci perdait son sourire.

-Tu n'étais pas avec lui, Ginny ? Ajouta précipitamment le Gryffondor.

-Si, si, mais je l'ai laissé pour…

-Hermione, Ron !

Le couple tendirent leur cou pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Ginny : Lupin et Tonks s'approchaient à grands pas.

-Où est Harry ? Demanda Tonks d'une voix vive, rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux argenté.

-On ne sais pas, on…, commença Ron, paniqué.

Hermione poussa un petit cri et lâcha son petit ami, tremblante.

-Oh mon Dieu j'avais raison, il est partit !

Son cri retentit dans tout le jardin et parvint malheureusement aux oreilles de Mrs Weasley.

-Partit ? Quoi ? Enfin… comment ça partit ? S'exclama cette dernière.

-Molly, Molly, calmes-toi ! Accourut Mr Weasley.

-Que je me calme ? Harry ! HARRY !

Alors que Mrs Weasley commençait à courir partout en hurlant le nom d'Harry, Hermione continuait à paniquer.

-On savait tous qu'il avait un plan précis en tête ! Et qu'il ne voulait pas nous entraîner là-dedans ! Quel idiote je fais ! On aurait jamais du le lâcher d'une semelle !

-Il faut le retrouver, dit Lupin, sortant sa baguette.

-Non attendez ! Les stoppa Fol œil, clopinant vers eux. J'ai trouver quelqu'un qui à un message pour nous…

A ses côtés, il fallait baisser les yeux pour le voir, Dobby, l'elfe de maison, tortillait ses doigts dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'il le vit, Ron se jeta à ses pieds.

-Dobby ! Où est Harry ? Dis-le moi !

-Dobby est vraiment désolé mais c'est Harry Potter qui lui a fait juré, monsieur, de ne pas le dire.

-QUOI ? S'écria Ron, à présent furax.

-Par contre il m'a dit de vous transmettre ceci : «C'est mon combat. Je peux et je _dois _me débrouiller seul. N'essayer _surtout pas_ de me retrouver, je sais ce que je fais. Je vous aime, merci pour tout ».

Ron lâcha violemment Dobby et se releva lentement.

-Le salaud, cria-t-il, dents serrés.

---« & »---

Harry secoua sa tête et grogna. Il détestait vraiment transplaner.

L'endroit où il avait apparu était désert de toute vie. Un trou perdu en pleine campagne semblait-il : des bouleaux, une route mal entretenue, des champs à perte de vue. Le seul avantage était que la brume avait presque totalement disparue ici.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Harry en relevant ses yeux vers les étoiles.

-Quelque part en France. Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux que tu quittes un peu l'Angleterre. C'est un pays trop petit et trop connu pour être sûr, répondit le blond derrière lui.

Le gryffondor acquiesça en silence.

-Pourtant c'est notre pays.

-Pardon ?

-Tu en parle comme-ci il t'était totalement indifférent.

-Oh mais oui, je m'en fiche. Notre monde est celui de la magie, Potter, et lui est sans limite.

Surpris par cette façon de pensé, Harry ne trouva rien à redire.

-Bien, où va-t-on ? Demanda-t-il une minute plus tard, alors qu'il entendait le bruit d'un moteur à voiture.

-Un peu plus loin. L'endroit que je nous ai choisis est parfaitement sécurisé et incartable. De plus, il refoule toute magie extérieur. Nous allons devoir marcher.

Sans bruit, Harry se rapprocha du blond, le poussa sur la chaussée et jeta sa cape d'invisibilité sur leurs épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

-On est jamais trop prudent, le coupa Harry.

La voiture qu'il avait entendu arrivé les dépassèrent subitement. Ses phares traçaient des courbes sur le bitume : son conducteur devait être soul pour rouler à une tel vitesse.

-Cette route est pu fréquentée : deux adolescents la traversant paraîtraient louches aux yeux des villageois.

-Le village le plus proche est à plus de 50 km, Potter !

-On est jamais trop prudent, Malfoy, répéta Harry.

Le serpentard fronça des sourcils d'un air dégoûté à l'entente de son nom de famille mais ne protesta pas.

Pendant près d'une heure ils marchèrent encore le long de cette route, se cachant sous la cape d'Harry dès qu'une voiture ou une moto, ce qui était rare depuis leur première rencontre avec le chauffard, s'approchait. Ils avaient rangés leurs baguettes magiques, se guidant à la seule lueur de la lune et des étoiles.

Ils avaient assez chaud avec leur cape – température saisonnière oblige – mais ils n'osaient les retirer. Ils voulaient et surtout il devait resté discret : Harry était ardemment recherché. Par les Mangemorts, par le Ministère de la Magie et, à présent, par l'Ordre du Phœnix et ses propres amis, sans aucun doute.

-On est bientôt arrivé ? Demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

-Fatigué, Potter ? Tu veux faire demi-tour peut-être ?

-Non, je ne fais que me renseigner. Alors ?

-Oui, on arrive.

-Parfait.

Alors que la route continuait en ligne droite, les deux adolescents changèrent de direction, suivant à présent un petit chemin – assez large pour une voiture d'envergure acceptable – entre deux champs. Au bout, caché derrière des arbres, Harry aperçut une grande maison… ou plutôt un manoir. Un manoir à trois étages, le dernier étant logé sous le toit. Sa façade autre fois blanche était recouverte de lierres. Les fenêtres, pourtant sales, étaient intactes, à l'exception d'une, ovale, au troisième étage. Perché à celle-ci Harry vit une chouette blanche : un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Edwige.

-Elle est trop voyante, tu devrais la changer de couleur, fit remarquer Draco.

-Hors de… mmh, on verra.

Draco eu un rictus et sortit une grosse paire de clés de sa poche. Leur accord l'amusait bien : tant qu'ils seraient de le même camps, pas d'insultes, pas de protestations, rien que des accords ou des silences. Et c'était Harry qui avait établit cette règle, non lui :«-Sinon je crois qu'on serait capable de se tuer avant la fin de la guerre ».

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle émit un crissement strident.

Ils entrèrent.

A l'intérieur une odeur âpre de poussière, de saleté et de vieux leur parvint aux narines.

-Tu aurais pu faire le ménage, Malfoy.

Le blond grogna mais ne répliqua pas : il referma la porte derrière eux et sortit sa baguette.

-_Lumos !_

Alors que la lumière se fit, Harry leva ses yeux vers le grand escalier en face de lui. A sa droite et à sa gauche : deux portes. Bien que le tapis rouge au sol, le porte-manteau et l'état d'un miroir en face de lui laissaient à désirer, les lieux semblaient propres.

-Content ? Fit Draco, sarcastique.

-On a dit pas…

-C'est toi qui ai commencé.

Harry retira sa cape et, d'un mouvement de doigts, la fit parvenir au porte-manteau. Il prit ensuite la porte sur sa droite pour entrer dans un grand salon, tout décoré en rouge et or : les canapés, aux nombres de deux, et qui se faisaient face à face ; le tapis, sur lequel un table basse en bois attendait gentiment d'être cirée ; les rideaux, dans un piteux états. Même le bois de la cheminée semblait auburn. C'était une grande cheminée : deux personnes pouvaient aisément y arrivé par poudre de cheminette.

Harry soupira et alla s'affaler sur un des canapés. Quand il s'assit, une épaisse bouffée de poussière l'entoura.

-Tu n'as fait que le hall, impressionnant, se moqua Harry.

-Oh ca va ! Je te signale que nous sommes ici que pour deux ou trois jours. Et ici il n'y a pas d'elfe de maison, et il n'est pas question d'en faire venir un !

-Dobby…

-Je me fiches de ton Dobby, ici il n'y a que toi et moi. On avait passé un accord.

Harry lui jeta un regard lassé par-dessus ses lunettes devenue blanche. Peut-être que cet accord était une mauvaise, une très mauvaise idée. Ses journées seraient longues, très longues.

-Très bien, céda-t-il enfin. Pas de Dobby. Mais je veux que cette maison soit un peu vivable quand même.

Aussitôt eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il leva sa baguette. Après avoir prononcé une formule magique, la pièce s'agita, la poussière s'éleva , puis disparue subitement dans les aires. La propreté fit place.

Le serpentard leva ses yeux au plafond (propre, donc) et se retint de lui balancé une réplique cinglante. Potter, faire le ménage ? Ah la bonheur ! Si ça continuait comme ça, il se mettrait à faire la cuisine, la lessive, et il pleuvra des Voldemorts !

D'un pas lourd, fatigué, Draco vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, qu'il alluma, et fixa Harry qui se débattait avec ses lunettes sales.

-Bien, fit-il en croisant ses jambes, alors maintenant que nous sommes d'accord et confortablement installés, nous allons pouvoir parler de ton plan.

Le gryffondor, lâchant finalement ses lunettes, le dévisagea. Draco avait grandit et changé durant sa scolarité. Et encore plus depuis la fin de cette année. Il était plus grand qu'Harry et plus fort aussi, soit beaucoup moins maigre. Son corps était parfaitement bien sculpté, merci le quidditch , et son visage pâle laissait ressortir ses yeux d'un gris métallique profond, dans lesquels ses mèches blondes tombaient par moment, l'obligeant, d'un mouvement de cou, à les rejeter en arrière. Assis dans cette position, jambes croisées et dos droit, Draco Malfoy ressemblait à un vampire – un vampire au charme irrésistible, et non à un petit arrogant prétentieux, ce qu'il était tout de même.

-J'ai besoin de deux semaines, juste de deux semaines, pour être prêt. Ensuite…

-Potter, je te le répètes, _tu ne peux pas _être prêtà combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres en seulement deux semaines ! Ria Draco. Se serrait du suicide !

-C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi pour…

-Ouh attends Potty (1), répète un peu ça ?

Harry, de plus en plus agacé pour l'attitude de son ennemi, répéta précipitamment :

-J'ai besoin de toi.

-Alors ça j'aime ! On va peut-être finir par être copain, Potty.

-C'est bon, arrête.

-Non. Je n'en ai pas envie. Tu t'écoutes des fois, Potter ? _Même_ si _moi_ je t'aide, tu ne pourras pas _être prêt en seulement deux semaines _! Je sais que tu veux en finir vite mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu dois te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Tu sais, la dernière guerre n'a pas durée…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Je… . Rien, fait comme tu veux. Après tout si tu meurs en tuant Tu-sais-qui, ça arrangera tout le monde.

-… .

-Mais je t'en pris, continu.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et continua :

-La seule chose que je te demande, et qui est dans notre accord je te le rappel, c'est de nous mettre à l'abris, soit de nous faire changer d'endroit le plus souvent possible, et de me rapporter tous les livres de magies noires ou blanches que tu puisses trouver.

Le serpentard joignit ses mains et croisa ses doigts, concentré.

-Et, je tiens à te le rappeler également que tu n'as pas le droit de me poser de questions indiscrètes sur quoi que soit. En contre partie, je ne te forcerait pas à te battre, à rejoindre l'Ordre ou Voldemort comme espion, et je garderais secret l'endroit ou tu logeras et le fait que tu sois un mangemort.

-Bien.

-Sans oublier mon post-crithmum : plus de disputes.

Draco sourit :

-Ca c'est une autre paire de manche.

_To be continue..._

* * *

(1) Potty signifie « pot de chambre » en anglais, ce n'est donc sûrement pas un surnom affectueux ici XD !

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur** : Alors ? Vous voulez savoir la suite ? Review, please ! ç.ç ! 


	2. Chapitre 2 Et la guerre continue

**Chapitre 2 - Et la guerre continue…**

La porte claqua violemment. L'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce était dans une colère noir. Essayer de l'importuné ou même de lui parler à ce moment précis se serait ramassé un Avada Kadavra en pleine figure. Il rejeta sa cape noir nerveusement et se dirigea vers son chaudron, au fond de la pièce. Parvenu devant celui-ci, il y jeta la lettre froissée qu'il tenait dans sa main droite et, grogna :

_-Satané Malfoy !_

Il y introduisit rapidement ensuite divers ingrédients mais s'arrêta lorsque ses yeux fixèrent les mots de la lettre : ils disparaissaient, petit à petit. Tout ce qu'on pouvait encore lire c'était :

… _chercher pas. Je serais en sûreté là où j'irais. Peut-être que je suis lâche, mais je ne veux pas être un mangemort et vous avez déjà beaucoup à faire sans en plus vous soucier de moi. Merci pour tout cher parrain,_

_D.M. _

L'ex- professeur de potion secoua sa tête, fatigué. Malfoy était partit sans le prévenir juste après la mort de Dumbledore, alors qu'il était censé le protégé. Il allait avoir des ennuies. Déjà qu'il croulait sous elles avec Voldemort qui ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle, l'adulant, le remerciant de toute part pour avoir tuer son pire ennemi; avec l'Ordre qui le recherchait activement pour lui faire endurer le châtiment qu'il avait bien mérité; avec Greyback qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête; avec Potter… Potter qui maintenant le haïssait définitivement. C'était prévisible mais très ennuyeux quant au bon déroulement de ses prochains plans. Malfoy, Voldemort, l'Ordre, Greyback, Potter, il ne manquait plus que… .

Trois coups frappés à sa porte sortirent Snape de ses pensées. Il redressa la tête et se dirigea vers celle-ci pour l'ouvrir.

-Narcissa ?

La femme blonde, le visage ensanglanté et moitié caché derrière sa capuche verte, lui sourit en guise d'excuse.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Lu… Lucius est sortit d'Azkaban

-Sortit ? Viens, entre, tu vas m'expliquer tout cela plus au calme.

---« & »---

-Non, je vais aller le chercher !

-Ron calmes-toi voyons ! Il nous a dit qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Fais-lui un peu confiance.

-Arrête Hermione, c'est pas la peine d'essayer, tu ne vas pas me convaincre si facilement : _tu ne crois même pas ce que tu dis _! Harry, se débrouiller _tout seul ? _On a toujours été là pour lui, il va droit au suicide là !

Les cris de Ron résonnaient partout dans le jardin des Weasley. Dès la découverte de Dobby et du message d'Harry, tout le monde c'était arrêter de parler, la musique c'était stoppée. Il était 2h du matin et tous délibéraient encore sur l'attitude à adopter face à cet événement imprévu. Certains, tel que Remus, Mr Weasley et Hermione ne voulaient pas agir et laisser Harry avec ses plans, comme il l'avait demandé. Les autres, Ron le premier, Mrs Weasley, Tonks et Mr Flitwick ensuite, voulaient au contraire partir à sa recherche. Ginny, Fol-Œil, Mc Gonagall et les jumeaux Weasley, eux, ne disaient mot. Quant aux deux mariés, ils avaient dû laisser leur invités, au grand regret de Bill qui s'inquiétait pour son ami.

-Tu as raison, Ronald. Toi, Hermione et nous tous ici, avons toujours entouré Harry. Et je pense que Dumbledore serait contre la décision d'Harry _mais _est-ce une bonne chose ? Je me demande… vous ne croyez pas qu'Harry a assez souffert de la mort de proches ? Discuta calmement Remus.

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Réfuta violemment Ron.

-Pour lui, si. Il m'a dit il y a quelques jours qu'il ne croyait pas sortir vivant de son combat avec Voldemort, mais qu'il le tuerait quoiqu'il arrive. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas nous faire souffrir autant que lui à souffert. Il ne veut pas nous faire endurer ce que lui a dû subir.

Le silence retomba dans le jardin des Weasley après les mots du loup-garou. En fin de compte, que devaient-ils faire ?

---« & »---

Snape s'assit en face de Mrs Malfoy et lui tendit un verre d alcool fort.

-J'y ai ajouté quelques gouttes de potions, pour soigner tes blessures, dit-il alors que la mangemort humait le contenu, un brin inquiète.

Lentement, mais sûrement, elle bût une, puis deux et trois gorgées du liquide.

-Bien, maintenant explique-moi.

-Lucius a réussit à s'évader. Ne me demande pas comment, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Seul le Maître le sait.

-C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ?

-Oui. Endoloris. Mais ce n'est pas ça l'important. Je suis venu ici pour voir Draco.

Snape ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder impassiblement la mangemort, cherchant le meilleur moyen de lui avouer la vérité : il avait faillit à son devoirs, son filleul c'était enfuit.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Cette lettre vient bien de lui ?

Des larmes apparurent sur le visage de Narcissa quand elle sortit de sa cape émeraude une lettre semblable à celle qu'avait trouvé Snape dans sa poche.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans ma chambre ce matin. Je me suis dit que peut-être c'était un plan secret du Maître ou une ruse de ta part pour cacher mon Draco mais…

-C'est vrai, il est partit. Je suis désolé. Je commençais à le chercher quand…

-Non, il ne faut pas ! Je le sens, il n'est pas en danger. Laissons-le se cacher, il est mieux là où il est. Et puis maintenant que Lucius est revenu, il va reprendre son poste.

-Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne va pas l'oublier. Il le cherchera, et il le trouvera.

-Peut-être, mais ce ne sera pas sa première occupation ! Alors laissons-le.

Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses doigts crispés sur le parchemin, mais elle avait arrêté de pleurer, déterminée.

L'ex-professeur de potion relâcha sa tension et acquiesça : il ne parviendrait jamais à résisté à cette femme. Cela le fit sourire intérieurement, alors qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas la première fois.

-Très bien, dit-il.

---« & »---

Draco ne dormait pas. Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Son attitude avait été lâche, il le savait, mais c'était la meilleure solution à ses problèmes. Il ne gênerait plus son parrain ou sa mère par ses actes irréfléchis. Voldemort pourrait mener sa guerre contre l'Ordre et le Survivant, sans ce soucier de lui.

La guerre…

Le jeune homme grimaça. Il détestait la guerre : elle le gênait ; elle bouleversait son quotidien, elle tuait des hommes au potentiel sexuelle inévitable et détournaient les autres de son lit. Tous ces cris, ces pleures, ces morts, cette peur… tout ça n'était pas pour lui. Non pas que son rang sociale lui imposait cette attitude, non. Il était né comme ça : il détestait avoir de la pitié pour quelqu'un (ou avoir une dette envers quelqu'un) et ses préoccupations ne se résumaient qu'à deux choses : être supérieur aux autres et avoir le plus de rapports sexuels possibles.

Et emmerder Potter.

Potter…

Mais quel con celui-là aussi ! Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour… pour quoi au juste ? Pour que la guerre se finisse et qu'une bande de joyeux gais lurons crient victoire avant de se taper dessus pour savoir qui prendrait le pouvoir par la suite ?

Cela était peut-être contradictoire mais il ne voulait pas que la guerre prenne fin : que deviendrait-il, lui, alors ? Un mangemort caché à l'autre bout du monde pour le reste de sa vie ? Un sorcier perdu parmi les moldus et ne pouvant utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques ? Un noble ne pouvant touché à sa richesse pour vivre ? Un homme, seul, livré à lui-même pour le reste de sa vie ?

Draco se retourna dans son lit. Tout ça ne lui plaisait guère.

« Pff, remarque, puisque je suis coincé ici à ne rien faire jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ mette fin à cette guerre, autant qu'il en finisse vite ».

Des bruits de pas le réveillèrent très tôt le lendemain matin. Le serpentard ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Son réveil indiquait 7h00. Doucement et sans bruit, il se leva et s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre pour l'ouvrir. Là, par l'entrebâillement, il vit son colocataire entrer dans sa propre chambre, l'air complètement abattu. Harry avait le teint blême, les yeux cernés et rougis, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Sa cape lui tombait lamentablement sur les épaules et il tenait sa baguette à bout de bras. Dans son autre main il serrait un bracelet.

Intrigué, Draco voulut le rejoindre dans le couloir mais, devant l'air ensommeillé du gryffondor, il se résigna à garder ses questions pour le lendemain.

---« & »---

Draco leva son nez de son journal et choppa une brioche. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil furtif à Harry. Celui-ci, encore endormit, ne s'était pas rendu compte que la moitié de son toast était tombé dans son café et apprenait maintenant à nager.. ou couler. Draco se râcla la gorge pour qu'il se réveil un peu, mais sans succès. Alors il posa son journal à plat et le fixa des yeux. Une minute. Deux minutes. Aucunes réactions. Bien, il devrait passer à quelque chose de plus direct.

-Et c'est dans cette état là que tu comptes battre Tu-sais-qui ?

-Grrrrr…, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

-Très bien. Autant tous nous tuer dès maintenant alors parce que…

-Je vais aller m'allonger sur la canapé. T'as des livres à m'apporter en attendant…

Lentement, surtout parce qu'il risquait de tomber à tous moments, Harry sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la salon. Draco le suivit du regard et rit une ou deux fois quand il le vit trébuché avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé le plus proche. Des livres ? Oui, Draco en avait à lui en apporter. Il était aller dès 8 heure ce matin les chercher, n'arrivant plus à dormir après son retour. Là, il était onze heure passé. Cela faisait moins de dix minutes que Potter était levé. Toute la journée il devrait s'entraîner… et c'était mal partie.

Soufflant et pestant contre l'esprit trop libre et courageux des gryffondor, Malfoy junior fit apparaître de sa baguette magique un verre. Il le remplit ensuite d'un liquide gris, boueux, qu'il gardait précieusement dans une flasque attaché à sa ceinture. Puis il utilisa le sort d'attraction pour faire venir à lui les livres dont Harry aurait besoin. Bras chargés, il partit rejoindre son colocataire.

Le brun ne s'était pas endormit. Il avait une de ses mains sur son ventre, et l'autre, côté paume, posé sur son front. Une grimace de douleur déformait son visage.

-Tiens, bois ça, lui dit Draco en lui tendant le verre.

Sans réfléchir, Harry prit la mixture et l'avala d'une traite.

-Pouah, c'est dégueulasse !

-Je sais. Mais ça va te remettre sur pied. Car là tu es aussi inoffensif qu'un nouveau né.

-Très drôle, ricana Harry.

-Tu as bu ce que je t'ai donné sans te soucier de savoir ce que c'était.

-… .

-Qu'as-tu fais la nuit dernière ?

-Pas de questions indiscrètes, répliqua Harry en se relevant difficilement.

Doucement, il se redressa en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé. A peine fut-il droit que Draco l'attaqua, un poing dans le ventre le faisant valsé à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Mais t'es dingue ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ? S'écria Harry, du sang sortant de sa bouche.

-Tu crois vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendra que tu te sois redresser et que tu es dégainer ta baguette pour t'attaquer ! Fit le blond, sur le même ton de colère.

-Il l'a bien fait la dernière fois, essaya de se justifier Harry, alors qu'il se relevait.

-Oui, mais la dernière fois il croyait que tu mourerais ! Cette fois-ci sa survie en dépends, il ne te prendras plus pour un gamin mais pour un ennemi à sa hauteur !

Le gryffondor ne répondit pas mais, le yeux noirs, s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers le serpentard. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage et dit d'une voix froide :

-Et il a intérêt car cette fois, c'est moi qui le tuerais !

Draco sourit. Voilà l'effet qu'il avait recherché sur Harry : réveiller sa colère et sa puissance. Ou le réveiller tout court.

-Bien, maintenant que tu es redevenu un tueur sanguinaire on va pouvoir commen…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase : Harry, avec une puissance identique à la sienne lorsqu'il l'avait frappé, venait de l'envoyer valdinguer sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Draco essaya d'encaisser le coup mais il avait du mal à retrouver son souffle.

-Ca c'est pour m'avoir frappé. Maintenant, nous sommes quittes.

---« & »---

-… mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ça ne peut-être que lui.

Des bruits de pas. Une porte qui s'ouvre.

-Ron ? Hermione ? Vous êtes réveiller ?

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le rouquin, une main dans les cheveux.

Remus regarda Maugrey, puis lui répondit :

-Ce matin un musée de Londres à été pillé. Un seul objet à été volé.

-Quoi ?

-Un bracelet. Celui que nous cherchions, à vrai dire. Nous l'avons appris que plus tard.

-Qui as fait ça ?

-Eh bien, vu que des mangemorts on été aperçu dans le coin, nous présumons que la personne qui a volé le bracelet est… Harry.

---« & »---

A bout de souffle, Harry et Draco tombèrent en même temps au sol.

-Pas… mal… , haleta le blond.

Harry acquiesça. Sept, il avait appris et assimilé sept sorts différents aujourd'hui. Cinq de magie blanche et deux de magies noires. Des sorts autant pour attaquer que pour se protéger. Très utiles. Mais il n'était pas satisfait. Ce n'était pas assez, il voulait en connaître plus.

-Pas la peine de se tuer à la tâche aujourd'hui. Demain nous continuerons, dit Draco en le voyant se pencher de nouveau sur un livre. Va prendre une douche plutôt, tu pues la sueur, Potter. Moi je vais faire un tour pour voir si la zone est sécurisé.

Harry ne protesta pas ; une douche lui ferait du bien. Et elle lui permettrait autre chose aussi.

---« & »---

Après sa ronde, fier d'avoir choisit un endroit sûr, l'ex-prince des serpentard rentra dans le manoir et le ferma à double-tour.

Puis il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans l'attention de prendre lui aussi une douche. Lorsqu'il arriva devant celle-ci, il fut surpris de voir qu'Harry y était toujours. La porte, légèrement entrouverte, laissait percevoir un rayon de lumière. Une heure. Il fallait une heure entière à Potter pour se doucher ? Quoique c'était peut-être sa douche annuelle… Draco rit de sa blague. Il allait poussé la porte pour la balancer à son colocataire quand il s'interrompit dans son mouvement. Par inadvertance, il venait de voir le dos de Potter… un dos que ce dernier s'efforçait, tête tourner et mains enduites de lotions purificatrices, de soigner. Une horrible et profonde cicatrice encore sanglante lui traversait tout le travers du dos. Dès que ses doigts touchèrent celle-ci, le brun grimaça et ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

-Putain de bordel de merde Potter, t'essaye de te tuer avant l'heure ou quoi ? Se murmura Draco à lui-même, les yeux grands ouverts, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir.

_A suivre… _

---« & »---

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilou le chapitre deux ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, je ne l'ai pas corriger ' ! Merci de m'avoir lu au moins o ! Chu à tous !


	3. Chapitre 3 Complications

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et désolée pour le retard, **

**bonne lecture ! ;)**

**Chapitre 3 - Complications**

-Merde Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous !

Les joues rouges, les dents serrées, sa main crispée sur sa baguette, Harry regardait son entraîneur à terre.

-On a commencé il y a à peine une heure et depuis je t'ai déjà battu six fois de suite ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je t'ai pas choisis pour rien !

-Hey, c'est bon ça va, calmes-toi ! Rugit Draco en se relevant.

Il s'en voulait. Depuis ce matin il n'avait pas arrêter de le ménager. Il avait peur de lui envoyer des sorts qui raviverait la blessure qu'il avait dans le dos… mais si Potter cherchait la bagarre, il allait la trouver !

-Très bien. Je vais me battre franchement, dit-il en levant sa baguette.

-Enfin ! C'est ce que j'attendais ! Soupira Harry, exaspéré.

_-Impedimenta ! _

_-Exocoetus ! _

Draco rit en voyant Harry s'étalé sur le sol. Il savait bien que son Impedimenta était parfait et qu'il ne résisterait pas. Quel têtu tout de même ce Gryffondor ! Et puis, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ménager qui que ce soit après tout, que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Enfin bref, maintenant Potter était à terre et… Draco cessa de penser. Quelque chose clochait. Il allait... pas bien... . Il pencha sa tête en avant et regarda ses jambes. Petit à petit il sentait ses muscles se raidirent jusqu'à devenir totalement paralysés; d'abord ses jambes, son buste et ses épaules, puis ses bras et ses doigts. Et il réalisait qu'il perdait conscience.

-Malfoy ?

Ses yeux ne voyaient plus que des tâches floues. Et ses oreilles ? Etait-ce bien Potter qui venait de l'appeler ? Il ne savait plus trop… il sombrait dans le noir.

-Malfoy ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? As-tu bien jeté sur toi le sort de protection ?

Le noir... il tomba.

-Draco !

---« & »---

Entre deux fentes noirs, une lueure... de la lumière ! Il n'était pas mort ? Où était-il ? Des points colorés. Lentement, et avec peine, il leva son bras pour essayer de les attraper. Du beige, du vert... il frôla un point noir. Une consistence ! Son sens du touché lui revenait ! Alors non, il n'était pas mort !

-Shit, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Progressivement, Draco ouvrit ses yeux et reprit connaissance... pour se retrouver face à son ennemi de toujours très _très _en colère, semblait-il.

-Putain Malfoy je t'avais pourtant dit de ne JAMAIS oublier ce sort de protection ! S'écria Harry, les sourcils froncés par la colère.

Ses mots n'eurent pour effets que d'éveiller en lui un mal de tête insupportable. Des bourdonnements, voilà ce qu'il avait entendu !

-Merde Potter, ne cris pas !

Avec précotion, le serpentard fit balancer ses jambes sur le côté du canapé où il se trouvait, et s'assit. Un canapé ? Depuis combien de temps s'était-il évanouit ? Son regard vira vers la fenêtre en face de lui. Dehors, le ciel était noir et la lune brillait.

-Trois heures. Tu m'as fichu la frousse ! Le sort que je t'ai jeté est très ancien !

-C'était quoi ?

-Un sort d'empoissonnement. Mais je ne t'ai pas fais apprendre ce sort de protection pour que tu oublis de l'utiliser !

Le sort de protection. Bien sûr, Harry avait raison, il n'aurait jamais dû l'oublier ! De plus, il avait quand même mis tout un mois pour l'apprendre, se cachant pour ne pas que son père s'en rende compte.

-Oui, oui, souffla-t-il. Je sais.

-Bon, ne bouge pas, je vais chercher le dîner. Tu n'as pas assez de force pour te lever.

-Hein ? Mais si, attends je...

Draco essaya de se relever mais chancela. Harry le retint par la taille et le força à s'assoir.

-Non ! Tu restes ici et tu te calmes ! Ras-le-bol de tes conneries ! S'écria le survivant.

Et il s'en alla, toujours en rouspétant, dans la cuisine.

Draco sourit. Sourire bientôt effacé par un baillement. Ce fichu sort l'avait mis k.o.

Quand Harry revint, il était sur le point de se rendormir.

-Ah non ! Tu vas m'avaler quelque chose avant de dormir ! Pas question que tu me fasses une crise d'ination ! Cria-t-il.

Docilement, et surtout trop fatigué pour répliqué, le blond saisit la fourchette qu'il lui tendait et commença à manger. Des haricots au beurre. Chaques coups de mâchoires dans cette nourriture lui redonnaient un peu de force.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'ais mis à te battre réellement contre moi que lorsque je te l'ai dit, tout à l'heure, Malfoy ?

Draco haussa des épaules. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer la vérité.

-Très bien, comme tu veux. Mais je t'interdis de recommencer ! Finit de manger et monte te coucher, je sors.

Draco releva la tête. Il n'avait pas vu que le brun portait une cape.

-Où ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ca me regarde, lui répondit-il avec un regard noir.

Draco haussa de nouveau les épaules et finit de manger.

Quand la porte claqua, il s'était déjà rendormis.

-------------

4h20. Bien, il avait encore le temps.

Harry, enveloppé de sa cape d'invicibilité, fit demi-tour, tournant le dos à la maison des Weasley.

Cette nuit n'avait pas été virulante pour lui. Les informations qu'il avait trouvé s'étaient avérées fausses; le 6ème horcruxe lui avait échappé des mains ! Si il faisait le point, il ne lui restait plus que deux horcruxes à trouver. Tous les autres avaient été soit détruit, soit mis sous clé : l'un étant le journal intime de Voldemort, l'autre la bague de Gaunt, un autre inconnu qui avait servit à Voldemort pour sa résurection, un autre encore inconnu que Dumbledore avait voulu détruire alors qu'il n'existait déjà plus, et enfin le bracelet de Rowena Serdaigle qu'Harry avait lui même volé quelques nuits auparavants. Le problème qui, en plus, se présentait à lui était qu'il ne savait pas comment détruire un horcruxe. Dumbledore était mort avant de le lui dire. Il avait bien pensé trouver la solution dans un des livres que Draco lui avait déjà rapporté mais il n'avait rien trouvé et le temps lui manquait. Et il était hors de question qu'il parle à Draco de ses activités nocturnes. Il n'y avait maintenant plus que quatres personnes sur Terre qui connaissaient l'existance des horcruxes de Voldemort: Ron, Hermione, Harry et Voldemort lui-même. (Et, peut-être, si il était encore vivant bien qu'Harry en doutait fort, Mr. R.A.B). Et cela était suffisant. Pour les deux - trois à présent, pouvait-on dire - parties, aucune fuite n'était envisageable, sinon Harry et Voldemort seraient tous deux dans de mauvaises postures.

Dans sa prochaine sortie, Harry envisageait de retourner à Poudlard. Là-bas résidaient plusieurs choses très importantes dont il aurait grandement besoin.

C'est pour cela qu'il était revenu ici, ce soir, devant la demeure de ses amis. Pour leur laisser un message. Simple, court, subtil et qui, plus tard il l'espèrait, lui sauverait la vie.

Après s'être assuré qu'on ne le suivait pas, Harry transplana. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol il reconnu les platanes et la route des champs que lui et Draco avaient déjà empreinté. Dans une heure environ il serait de retour au manoir. Cette marche forcée était, à chaque fois, très pénible mais indispensable si il ne voulait pas être repérer. Il aurait pu se transplaner plus près mais s'était trop risqué et Draco le lui avait interdit... au fait, depuis quand écoutait-il Draco ? Et depuis quand _l'appelait-il Draco _? Harry secoua sa tête et se frotta les yeux. Il était vraiment fatigué. Et cette douleur dans son dos... bien qu'il ne l'avoura jamais à sa Némésis (et qu'il ne se l'avoura jamais non plus), Harry lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir ménagé ce matin. Sa douleur dorsale lui avait fait tellement mal toute la nuit qu'il avait été obligé de dormir sur le ventre (position qu'il détestait). Et c'est elle aussi qui avait été à l'origine de sa mauvaise humeur. Si...

VIYOUME !

Harry sursauta lorsqu'un jet de lumière verte lui frôla l'oreille droite. L'étonnement passé (soit à peine deux secondes) il comprit que ce jet provenait d'une baguette magique et qu'il était attaqué. Il plongea alors sa main dans sa poche pour attraper sa propre baguette et fit volte-face, se déplaçant d'un pas au cas où son agresseur voudrait réitérer son attaque. Comme il l'avait deviné, Harry vit un magemort, capuche relevée et baguette levée, à quelques mètres de lui, courant au milieu de la route pour le rattraper.

-_Stupéfix ! _Hurla Harry.

Le sort gicla de sa baguette mais manqua son adversaire qui lui jeta un nouveau sort.

Harry l'esquiva de nouveau et releva sa baguette.

-_Exocoetus ! _

Le sort d'empoisonnement le toucha en plein coeur mais le mangemort ne s'arrêta pas de courrir. Harry commença alors à paniquer. Son sort avait bien marcher pourtant ce matin ! Il se mit donc à courrir, lui aussi, se dirigeant vers les champs pour s'y cacher.

Tout en se frayant un passage parmis des tournesols, il entendit un 'pop' derrière lui. Aussitôt après le mangemort apparut en face de lui. Il leva sa baguette, fendit l'air, et le toucha.

Heureusement, Harry avait reculé juste assez pour ne pas rendre ce coup fatal. Une blessure rouge se forma néanmoins sur son torse et il grimaça en tombant au sol.

-_Sectumsempra_ ! Cria-t-il pour se défendre.

Le mangemort évita son sort mais... il s'immobilisa totalement. Harry fronça des sourcils et releva sa baguette, faisant apparaitre autour de lui une bulle de protection au cas où l'immobilité de son adversaire serait une ruse. Mais elle n'en était pas une. Le mangemort tomba tel une statue sur le sol. Harry se releva et s'approcha prudemment de lui. En se penchant au-dessus de son visage décapuchoné et qu'il ne connaissait pas, il put apercevoir les yeux de celui-ci, fermés. Son sort avait marché ! En fait, l'empoisonnement par sortilège était identique à celui par potion : il lui fallait juste assez de temps pour pénétrer les veines de la personne visée afin de la tuer !

Sans demander son reste, Harry retourna en courant sur la route et reprit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait laissé tomber durant le combat, la rangeant dans sa poche. Il l'a mit sur ses épaules et, oubliant volontairement le conseil du serpentard blond, il transplana.

--------------

_Un bruit sourd._

Arrivé devant le manoir, vingt minutes plus tard, Harry ouvrit brusquement la porte, baguette levé. De la lumière, il y avait toujours de la lumière. Draco devait être couché, alors qui était là ? Un autre mangemort ?

Le survivant se dirigea à pas rapides vers le salon et... poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant, endormit sur le canapé, le serpentard blond. Il referma la porte d'entrée et retourna vers lui.

-Imbécile, tu vas avoir mal au dos ici, murmura-t-il.

_Des bras l'enveloppèrent. Un souffle effleura son visage._

Grimaçant de douleur, Harry souleva Draco et fit quelques pas, éteignant la lumière en sortant du salon.

_Un rythme saccadé le réveilla un peu. Une montée de marches ?_

La porte de sa chambre grinça quand Harry l'ouvrit. Des gouttes de son sang tombèrent au sol.

_La mollesse d'un matelat et la chaleur d'une couette... . _

-Une bonne chose de faite, se dit Harry en refermant la porte de la chambre du serpentard.

Il regagna la sienne et commença à se déshabiller tout en se posant des questions. Comment ce mangemort avait-il réussit à le suivre ? Et surtout, était-il le seul ? Apperemment oui. Et maintenant était-il bien mort ? Certainement. Mais l'endroit n'était plus sûr. Demain, dès que Draco sera levé, ils devront partir. Là, ils avaient tous deux besoins de sommeil... et si ils se faisaient attaqués dans la nuit ? Si l'on découvrait qu'Harry n'était pas seul et que l'ex-mangemort l'aidait ?

Avec un soupir fatigué, Harry décida qu'il resterait éveillé cette nuit pour monter la garde. Pas question de réveiller le serpentard maintenant, il devait récupérer des forces. Le sort qu'il lui avait jeté était puissant.

Harry jeta sa chemise au sol, tâchées de sang, et s'attaqua à son pantalon. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes il poussa un cri de douleur et se releva aussitôt. Fichu dos !

-Besoin d'aide ?

Harry sursauta pour la deuxième fois de la journée et sortit sa baguette magique plus rapidemment que la première fois, la pointant sur la porte de sa chambre. Là, dans l'encadrement, il vit Draco, parfaitement éveillé, qui le regardait les bras croisés. Le gryffondor grogna et abaissa sa baguette. Il s'assit ensuite sur son lit et répondit:

-Non, va te coucher.

-Certainement pas ! Fit Draco en refermant la porte derrière lui. Tu m'as réveillé et à présent je n'arrive plus à dormir.

Draco fit quelques pas et examina la pièce. La chambre d'Harry était aussi simple que la sienne, bien qu'un peu plus grande. Un lit à baldaquin, un fauteuil rapiécé, un vieux parquet grinçant, une tapisserie démodée, une comode plus très droite et deux grandes fenêtres aux rideaux poussièreux.

-C'est marrant : tu as nettoyé presque toutes les pièces du manoir hormis ta chambre, plaisanta Draco, les yeux levés vers un lustre infesté de toiles d'araignées.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire, c'est tout et AIE !

Harry avait fait un autre faux mouvement et la blessure dans son dos s'était ravivée. Draco le rejoignit sur le lit et sortit sa baguette. Il prononça une formule magique et fit apparaître un tube de crème dans ses mains. Il le déboucha et en mit sur ses doigts.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu fiches la nuit mais, s'il te plait, préviens-moi quand tu te fais ce genre de blessure ! Dit-il en posant ses doigts sur le dos d'Harry.

La crème, froide, le piqua. Harry courba légèremment son dos en arrière, crispé.

-Ca fait mal.

-Ca t'aurait fait moins mal si tu étais venu me voir plus tôt ! Tiens-toi tranquille que je finisse.

Appliqué, Draco dessina tout le contour de sa blessure avec la crème et le massa doucement.

Plus il répétait son geste et plus Harry se détendait.

-Je suis désolé mais pour que la crème agisse bien, il ne faut pas que tu t'allonges.

-Tant mieux, j'avais décidé de ne pas dormir.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que...

Harry ne pu finir sa phrase. Draco s'était levé brusquement derrière lui, sa main droite plaquée sur son bras gauche.

-Qui y a-t-il ? Demanda Harry, surpris.

-Tu as été suivit ? S'écria le serpentard devenu rouge.

Il continuait de serrer très fortement son bras gauche. Son bras gauche où se trouvait... sa marque ! La marque des ténèbres ! Harry se leva d'un bond, ses doigts enserrés autour de sa baguette.

-Il est là ! S'exclama-t-il, paniqué.

-Qui est là ? Cria encore plus fort Draco, en colère.

-Le mangemort qui m'a attaqué ! Il m'a attaqué tout à l'heure dans un champs et...

-SHIT !

Draco ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de finir sa phrase et attrapa son poignet.

-SUIS-MOI !

Il se mit à courrir dans les couloirs et Harry fut forcé de le suivre. Au rez-de-chaussée des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. Ils étaient répèrer, plus la peine d'être silencieux.

Le serpentard blond s'arrêta au niveau de l'escalier et pointa sa baguette au-dessus de lui. Aussitôt une trape s'ouvrit et une échelle se déroula. Ils grimpèrent tous les deux à celle-ci et se retrouvèrent dans un grenier. Ici il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre : la petite ronde que l'on voyait de l'entrée du manoir. Hedwige y était perchée. Quand elle vit Harry elle hulula joyeusement. Mais Harry eu à peine le temps de tendre sa main vers elle que Draco lui fourra un balai dans les mains.

-Prends-ça, on décole !

-Non ! Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, tous les livres sont ici et je...

-Je t'en trouverais d'autres des livres, Potter ! Alors DECOLLE !

Mais Harry n'obéit pas: il leva sa baguette, prononça "_Accio bracelet _!" et attendit que le horcruxes vienne à lui. Draco, qui n'y comprenait rien, perdit patience et fit exploser la fenêtre avec son pied avant de s'envoler au dehors.

-Magnes, Potter ! Gronda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Hedwige l'avait suivit mais Harry ne bougeait pas.

Ce fut juste quand il entendit un sifflement se rapprocher de lui et qu'il vit le bracelet fendre les airs qu'il se décida à sortir lui aussi. Mais il leur avait fait perdre du temps : le mangemort, fou de rage, venait d'entrer lui aussi dans le grenier. Instinctivement, Harry sortit la cape d'invisibilité de sa poche et la jeta sur Draco. Le mangemort ne put le voir et eu à peine le temps de lever sa baguette qu'ils s'étaient déjà enfuit.

------------

**Mot de l'auteur **: Un chapitre court, un peu bizarre et un peu nul. Mais bon, j'avais dit que je postais donc... j'ai corrigé quelques fautes dans les chapitres précédents. Pour celui-là, excusez-moi mais il est 0h00 et demain j'ai cours donc je suis crevée et je n'ai pas le temps de me relire. La seule chose dont je me suis aperçu c'est que dans toute la dernière partie de ce chapitre j'ai fais, sans le vouloir, des insinuations ou plutôt des allutions grosses comme des maisons à un lemon. D'un autre côté c'est bien, ça laisse "entrevoir" la suite mais O.O !

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas fait attention, c'est pas grave, peut-être que vous n'êtes pas assez pervers ! lol ! Remarque avec des trucs du genre : "tube de crème dans ses mains. Il le déboucha et en mit sur ses doigts" ou "Harry courba légèremment son dos en arrière" ou encore "Plus il répétait son geste et plus Harry se détendait". Si vous n'y voyez aucun rapport, c'est pas grave, c'est moi qui suis trop perverse, lol XD !

Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup mieux et avec moins de fautes, je le promets !

Bises à tous !


	4. Chapitre 4 Réapprendre à se connaitre

**Mot de l'auteur : **Me voilà de retour ! Désolé pour mon affreux retard m ( ) m, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps non plus ! Pour me faire pardonner j'ai écrit un chapitre assez long (à mon goût) et j'ai tout fait pour le rendre quelque peu intéressant.

J'ai changé quelque chose aussi dans le chapitre précédent, car Ocaora m'a fait remarqué que je m'étais trompée : Ron et Hermione sont aussi au courant pour les horcruxes !

Je crois que je ferais mieux de relire mon HP6. Enfin bref, si vous remarquez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Sur ce je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture ;) !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Réapprendre à se connaître**

Harry et Draco mirent pied à terre plusieurs heures après leur départ mouvementé, dans une rue qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

Lorsqu'il descendit de son balai, il chancela. Ils avaient beaucoup volé et à une allure assez prononcée. Draco ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir: son regard allait d'une maison à une autre pour s'assurer que personne ne les observait. De plus, Harry portait la cape de son père. C'était le blond lui-même qui lui avait remit quand il s'était aperçu que le gryffondor était toujours torse nu. "_Pour ta blessure. Va pas me l'infecter plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà !_" s'était-il justifier.

Harry frissonna et resserra un peu plus la cape autour de ses épaules. Le tissu frôla son dos et il grimaça.

-Malfoy, je peux savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici ?

-Ferme-la, Potter, et suis moi, répondit le serpentard.

Avec une autre grimace, cette fois-ci destinée à sa Némésis, Harry attrapa son balai toujours en l'air, à mi-hauteur, rejeta sa capuche en arrière et le suivit. Hedwige, qui pouvait enfin le voir, vint se poser sur son épaule. Apparemment elle non plus ne souhaitait pas être ici.

Il devait être 6 heures du matin. Seuls les lampadaires éclairaient leur chemin - une route goudronnée et très fréquentée - dans cette nuit étrange. Toutes les maisons aux alentours semblaient encore endormies. Le seul signe de vie que les deux jeunes sorciers rencontrèrent fut un chat tigré, au croisement d'une rue, assis tranquillement sur un muret. Sinon, le calme et le silence régnaient en maître ici.

Pourtant, plus ils avançaient et plus Harry se sentait menacé. Il avançait de moins en moins vite, des questions fusant dans sa tête. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, il se sentait gêné, et des tas de souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit.

Quelques minutes plus tard il s'arrêta complètement. Draco, qui avait remarqué son changement d'allure puis son immobilité, finit par se retourner vers lui.

-Potter, soit tu avances, soit tu recules, mais ne fais pas les deux ! S'exclama-t-il.

Alors que le gryffondor ne répondait pas, son regard fixé sur quelque chose au loin, Draco lui demanda :

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Nous... nous sommes revenu en Angleterre, chuchota presque Harry.

A ses mots il blêmit. Comme si le fait de les dire rendait les choses plus graves et plus sérieuses encore.

-Oui, nous sommes revenus en Angleterre ! C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de te taire et de me suivre pour que l'on puisse aller se mettre à l'abri le plus vite possible ! Dit Draco, énervé.

Mais Harry ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Ses yeux fixaient toujours un point au loin.

-Bon sang Potter tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ou je... !

-Je connais cet endroit, dit-il finalement. (Ses yeux vinrent rencontrer ceux du blond). Je le connais parce que j'ai grandis ici.

Draco ne répliqua pas, trop étonné par la révélation que venait de lui faire le brun. Comment ça il avait vécu ici ? Il avait choisis presque au hasard cette rue pour s'y cacher !

-Malfoy, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as ramené devant chez mon oncle et ma tante ?

Complètement abasourdit, Draco regardait Harry se diriger vers une maison derrière lui. Le point qu'il regardait tout à l'heure n'était pas si éloigné que cela après tout.

Harry s'arrêta juste devant le portail d'entrée des Dursley et observa la maison d'un regard noir.

Comme la voiture était là et que la maison n'était pas détruite, Harry supposa que ses parents étaient tous sains et saufs et qu'ils devaient dormir paisiblement. Cette pensée, il ne su pas vraiment pourquoi, le rassura un peu.

-Bon écoute Potter, dit Draco au bout d'un moment dans son dos, je n'ai vraiment pas fais exprès de choisir cette rue. Mais si tu ne veux pas voir ta famille, ne t'inquiète pas, la maison dans laquelle je t'emmène est plus loin. Alors maintenant, _s'il te plait_, allons-y avant qu'on ne se fassent repérer ! Je ne souhaite vraiment pas revoir un mangemort ce soir et je n'ai pas non plus envie que tu tombes malade !

Harry se retourna et le regarda, étonné. Malfoy venait-il bien de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il tombe malade ? Et venait-il bien de lui dire '_S'il te plaît_' ?

-Qui sauvera le monde après ? C'est ton job, pas le mien ! Se reprit Draco avec un ton ironique, manquant de rougir.

Non mais ça n'allait pas bien chez lui ! Quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard il ne lui aurait jamais dit ça ! Il aurait d'ailleurs préféré que le Survivant soit malade plus souvent pour qu'il puisse être un peu en paix.

Le moment de gêne passé, ils reprirent tous les deux leur marche, Draco en tête.

Toujours furieux contre lui-même, ce dernier remuait silencieusement dans sa tête des souvenirs de leur école. Depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, où Harry avait refusé son amitié, en passant par le jour où ils s'étaient battus en duel devant toute l'école, dans la grande salle et - il avait encore quelques difficultés à se le remémorer- le jour où Maugrey Fol Oeil l'avait transformé en fouine; jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jour où ils étaient tous les deux dans le même camp, complices secrètement, et où il emmenait Potter dans 'sa' maison.

Il eut un rictus. Qui l'aurait cru ? Les deux ennemis les plus connus de Poudlard, les deux personnes qui se méprisaient le plus dans le monde des sorciers - Harry et Voldemort ? Non, pas Harry et Voldemort ! Lui et Harry, Voldemort ne comptait pas là ! Il n'avait jamais compté - étaient à présent forcés de se supporter, d'être… amis ? Enfin, en quelque sorte...complices plus tôt… et de vivre sous le même toit pendant au moins deux semaines.

Deux semaines... Draco se retourna doucement et observa le brun. Enfin, ce qu'il pouvait observer de lui, c'est-à-dire juste sa tête, le reste de son corps étant recouvert de la cape d'invisibilité. Il avait la peau pâle, aussi pâle que la sienne, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Lui avait la peau naturellement blanche, Harry était plus bronzé. Ces yeux fixaient le sol, vides, et sa cicatrice était plus voyante que lors de ces sept dernières années. Et, il le devinait aisément à la façon dont le gryffondor abaissait la tête, semblant l'enfoncer entre ses épaules, il tremblait de froid.

_Merde, si je tue le Survivant avant la fin de la guerre ça va pas le faire_, pensa-t-il, se sentant un peu coupable.

Coupable ? Pourquoi devrait-il se sentir coupable ? Après tout c'était Potter qui avait attiré ce mangemort jusqu'à leur planque !

En se retournant, Draco s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés.

La maison devant laquelle ils se tenaient ressemblait à toutes celles des alentours : une banale maison de lotissement. Elle était nichée entre une sorte de petit parc ou aire de jeu et une autre maison. Le portail était peint d'un bleu foncé, derrière un petit chemin de pierre les amenait à la porte d'entrée, peinte en bleu elle aussi. Les volets étaient de la même couleur. Il y avait deux fenêtres au rez-de-chaussée, et deux autres à l'étage.

La façade était blanche, propre mais pas trop, simple.

Mais Draco l'avait surtout choisit pour sa discrétion.

Après le grand manoir dans lequel ils avaient logés, qui pourrait se douter qu'ils iraient se terrer dans un si petit espace ? Car oui, effectivement, la seule chose qui différenciait la maison d'Harry et Draco -le blond eut un autre rictus à cette pensée _grotesque!_ - des autres, était sa taille.

-Charmant, murmura Harry.

Sa remarque fut suivit d'une quinte de toux. Inquiet, Draco le regarda alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée avec sa baguette magique. Il fit signe à Harry d'entrer et, après avoir jeté un vif coup d'oeil à la rue déserte, il entra à son tour, refermant la porte à double tour derrière lui.

Il suivit le brun chancelant jusqu'au salon et le regarda s'effondrer dans un canapé... avant qu'il ne se redresse précipitamment, sa blessure le rappelant à l'ordre.

Il leur préparèrent deux thés bien chauds dans la cuisine, conjointement ouverte au salon, en gardant toujours un oeil sur le Survivant, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il s'effondre à tout instant.

Mais Harry ne tomba pas dans les pommes - il se contenta juste de nettoyer sa cape d'invisibilité, tâchée par son sang, et de la plier soigneusement. Quand Draco revint, une tasse dans chaque main, il caressait pensivement Hedwige, toussant de temps à autre.

-Tiens, bois ça. J'y ai ajouté une potion fortifiante, pour ta fièvre.

-Je n'ai pas de-.

-Bois j'ai dis, le coupa Draco, lui mettant fermement la tasse dans les mains.

Il s'assit ensuite en face de lui et le fixa intensivement, sans faire le moindre mouvement, attendant qu'il se décide à boire une gorgée.

Bien trop fatigué pour engager une dispute avec Malfoy, Harry ne répliqua pas et but docilement son thé.

Il se demanda si le blond se fichait de lui et de sa vulnérabilité du moment ou si il y avait autre chose. C'était un Malfoy après tout, et même si il disait avoir changé de camp et détester profondément son père (oui, Harry pouvait bien accepter ça après tout) et Voldemort (ça aussi), Harry doutait de lui et de la sincérité de ses gestes.

Il sourit doucement. Sincérité ? Non, tout ça ce n'était que de l'intérêt. Draco cachait Harry (et lui-même) et Harry le protégeait.

C'était tout.

Quand il eut finit son thé, Harry se leva et chancela encore. Draco le suivit dans son mouvement.

-Je vais me coucher, je suis mort. On parlera plus tard, dit Harry en baillant.

Il passa sa main sur sa bouche et baillât de nouveau - il était vraiment très fatigué.

Tellement fatigué qu'il ne remarqua pas que Draco, à la place de lui répondre, avait jeté un sort sur son dos, arrêtant ainsi le mince filet de sang qui y coulait.

* * *

-QUOI ? IMBECILE !

L'Avada Kedavra fusa juste après ses mots.

L'incompétent mangemort mourut à ses pieds, les yeux révulsés.

C'était le troisième en moins de deux semaines, il devait faire attention quand même mais... non. Il devait se faire respecter et même si il devait tuer son meilleur adepte pour cela.

Des imbéciles, il était entouré d'imbéciles.

Ses yeux rouges tombèrent sur la silhouette du maître des potions. Non, pas tous des imbéciles en fin de compte. Lui n'en était pas un. Lui avait remplit son travail, en quelque sorte. La seule chose qu'il pouvait lui reprocher était d'avoir laissé filer Malfoy Junior. Snape avait beau lui dire que c'était grâce à Draco que Dumbledore était mort, il n'en croyait pas un mot. Il savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé : le petit Malfoy avait été incapable d'accomplir sa mission et, pour une raison qu'il ignorait - à moins qu'il est voulu le protéger - Rogue l'avait fait à sa place.

Enfin, le résultat était le même. Et puis maintenant que Malfoy père était revenu, il se fichait un peu de savoir où était passé son fils. Sa mère, Narcissa, remplissait bien ses missions - cette idiote avait peur pour son fils - alors il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. De toute façon, il le retrouverait plus tard. En attendant...

-Où est Lucius ? Toujours en bas, j'espère ?

-Oui, maître. Quand voulez-vous que l'on arrête la torture ?

-Pas maintenant, je veux qu'il comprenne son erreur.

-Mais, Maître, si on continue il...

-Il ne mourra pas. Laisse-le croupir dans sa cellule encore quelques heures et amene-le moi ensuite.

-Bien, Maître.

Voldemort se détourna de Goyle et s'adressa ensuite à Snape, coupant sa discussion avec Greyback.

-Allons, messieurs, pas de dispute. Greyback, n'as-tu pas d'innocentes personnes à mordre ? Je te signale aussi que je n'ai toujours pas vu le moindre de tes congénères, dit-il calmement.

Le loup garou grogna, s'inclina doucement devant lui puis fit demi-tour.

-Snape, mon ami, avez-vous retrouver le jeune Malfoy ?

-Non, Maître, pas encore. Mais j'y travaille, répondit l'homme aux cheveux gras en s'abaissant devant lui.

-C'est fâcheux. Et avons-nous des nouvelles de Potter ?

Le dernier mot était presque craché. Chaque mangemorts savaient que lorsqu'il prononçait le nom de son pire ennemi c'était avec une colère et un dégoût profond et que, si à ce moment là on osait lui dire quoi que ce soit, sa colère explosai et que s'était eux qui mourrait à la place du jeune homme que tous nommaient 'L'Elu'.

-Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'il se cache, seul, et qu'il a abandonné ses amis.

-Je le sais. Mais n'y a-t-il pas un endroit en particulier où il pourrait se terrer ? Continua le Lord Noir, de plus en plus énervé.

-Non, je ne vois pas, Maître, mentit Rogue.

Bien sûr, il n'en savait rien. Mais après avoir observé Potter pendant six années consécutives il avait bien quelques idées, même si elles étaient minces et certainement fausses.

Voldemort serra sa baguette entre ses doigts tellement forts que des étincelles vertes et noires sortirent de son extrémité.

-Alors ramenez-moi un de ses amis.

-Mais mon Maître nous devons déjà...

-EXECUTION ! Hurla le puissant sorcier.

Sous sa colère les fenêtres de la pièce éclatèrent.

Tous se figèrent et l'observèrent.

Les yeux noirs de colère, Voldemort reprit plus calmement :

-Il va souffrir. Si il ne veut pas se livrer à moi, alors ce seront ses amis qui en payeront les conséquences.

Car il y avait une chose que ses suivants ignoraient : l'existence des horcruxes. Potter était en train de voler toutes ses vies. Il le savait car il le sentait. Il avait osé. Et tout ça à cause de Dumbledore.

Maudit Magicien, même mort et enfermé six pieds sous terre, il lui pourrissait toujours la vie.

Mais il devait se calmer, Potter n'avait pas détruit ses biens et il était seul, faible et sans défense maintenant que son mentor était mort.

Il avait l'avantage.

* * *

Lorsque Draco se réveilla il devait être midi. Le soleil, même s'il était caché par de gros nuages gris, était haut dans le ciel.

_Il ne tardera pas à pleuvoir_, pensa-t-il vaguement en descendant l'escalier, direction la cuisine.

Il se servit un thé bien fort, avec deux sucres, pris un croissant dans le panier sur le bar (il avait pensé à tout, voyons !) et alla s'asseoir sur un canapé du salon.

Il remarqua alors que le survivant était déjà levé. Sa tête reposait contre la fenêtre.

Même s'il avait les yeux ouverts, Draco aurait pu jurer qu'il dormait.

Ses yeux verts se perdaient quelque part dans la rue et il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu pénétrer dans la pièce.

Il était debout, bras et jambes croisés. Il portait un jean, un t-shirt noir et une cape pendait sur ses épaules.

Draco ne sut pas pourquoi mais, à ce moment précis, il ressentit une sorte de pitié pour le jeune gryffondor.

Ce sentiment se changea très vite en un autre lorsque Harry fronça les sourcils et que ses yeux devinrent noirs, emplit de colère et de détermination. Là - et il avait du mal à ne pas se l'avouer- il avait peur de lui. Il n'avait plus devant lui le Saint Potter qu'il avait connu à Poudlard, aimant à filles et à ennuis, chouchou de Dumbledore, mais le Harry Potter que tout le monde voulait qu'il soit, tout en ignorant de quoi il était capable dans cet état là : l'Elu, le Survivant, Celui- qui- devait- combattre- et- vaincre.

A côté de lui, Draco Malfoy, n'était qu'un petit froussard prétentieux et orgueilleux. Il l'avait toujours détesté pour ça. Il l'avait toujours détesté de lui rappeler, inconsciemment, qu'il avait raté sa vie et qu'il n'était qu'un lâche. Un imbécile qui avait suivi les ordres de son père toute sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il rendre compte de son erreur et qu'il fuit son destin.

-Réveiller, Malfoy ?

Draco sursauta. Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et il mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que c'était bien lui qui avait parlé.

-Ouais. Tu sors ?

Harry le regarda à ses mots. Il soutint son regard.

-Oui, finit-il par dire.

-Et où vas-tu ?

Cette fois-ci il ne voulut pas répondre.

-Ecoute Potter je sais qu'on avait dit que je ne m'occuperais plus de tes affaires mais j'en ai marre de ne rien faire. Je voudrais… t'aider.

-Tu le fais déjà, Malfoy. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu t'ennuies.

-Insinuerais-tu que j'aurais mieux fait de rejoindre Voldemort ou l'Ordre pour me battre ? Dit Draco, soudainement en colère.

Il était blessé. Il se sentait déjà inutile alors il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche, bon sang !

-Non.

Harry fit le tour du salon et alla se servir un autre thé dans la cuisine. Draco le suivit des yeux, attendant la suite.

-Tu veux te rendre utile ? Alors trouve moi de nouveaux livres.

Le serpentard leva les yeux au ciel.

-Des livres, encore des livres et toujours des livres ! Fais gaffe Potter tu vas te transformer en Granger si ça continue.

-Va te faire voir Malfoy, lui répondit froidement Harry.

-Je viens avec toi.

Ses mots étaient sortis tout seuls de la bouche du blond. Il s'était levé dans l'intention de lui envoyer à la figure une réplique cinglante mais seuls ses mots étaient sortis. Remarque, vu la tête que faisait Potter à cet instant, il n'avait pas plus mal fait de les dire !

-Non, chuchota presque Harry.

La réaction du serpentard l'avait vraiment surpris. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il lui dise cela.

Il frissonna encore en pensant à l'endroit où il voulait allé et dit plus fermement :

-Non. Tu ne viens pas avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie ensemble, Malfoy !

Cette excuse était valable mais ce n'était pas la première à laquelle Harry avait pensé. Si il ne voulait pas que Malfoy vienne c'était pour une toute autre raison.

-Tu as ta cape d'invisibilité ! Et puis je te rappelle, Potter, que tu es encore malade et très faible-.

-LA FERME ! Hurla Harry.

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il le savait mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être faible, pas si près de la bataille finale.

Il trembla à nouveau et toussa. Mince, lui qui s'était retenu de tousser quelques minutes auparavant pour mentir plus aisément. Maintenant, il était fichu.

Il regarda Draco déposer sa tasse et son croissant entamer dans la cuisine, puis prendre sa cape sur le portemanteau à l'entrée. En un coup de baguette il fut habillé et, avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, il avait déposé sur leurs épaules la cape d'invisibilité et avait ouvert la porte d'entrée.

* * *

-Ron, Ron ! On a des nouvelles d'Harry !

Hermione courut jusqu'à la cuisine des Weasley.

Tous se levèrent de table à son entrée et se précipitèrent vers elle.

La jeune femme tenait bien serré entre ses mains un morceau de parchemin signé du nom de son meilleur ami.

Ron lui arracha presque des mains.

Alors qu'il lisait à voix haute le message du Survivant, Mc Gonagall et Maugrey Fol Œil entrèrent dans la pièce, la mine noire.

* * *

Harry n'avait plus prononcé le moindre mot après leur départ. Il s'était contenté de transplaner, tenant Draco par le bras pour qu'ils puissent atterrir au même endroit.

Si Draco n'avait eu aucune idée d'où ils allaient, il comprit très vite où ils étaient à leur arrivée.

Devant ses yeux la plaque du nom de la rue se balançait doucement au rythme du vent : Godric Hollow.

Il connaissait cette rue de nom. Il en avait tellement étendu parlé.

Harry, à ses côtés, serra son bras sans s'en rendre compte. Son visage était blême mais il s'efforçait de ne laisser passer aucune émotion.

Draco comprit alors pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne avec lui. Ce moment, celui où il allait voir pour la première fois de sa vie l'endroit où il était né et où tout avait commencé, devait être intime.

Mais il était là, et il restait muet, trop honteux pour parler.

Harry fit quelques pas. Ses yeux visitaient le lieu, s'accrochant à chaque petits détails, même insignifiants, de la rue.

Les maisons se ressemblaient toutes ici aussi. Un petit quartier de lotissement. Mais, au contraire de Privet Drive, Harry s'y sentait bien, à l'aise, comme ci - il retint une larme à ses yeux - il était chez lui. La magie semblait avoir désertée cet endroit et pourtant une agréable sensation de plénitude emplissait son cœur à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Draco, lui, de son côté, ne voyait que des maisons vides et abandonnées depuis peu. Elles avaient certainement dû être habitées par des sorciers : il ne voyait aucune voiture et certaines d'entre elles portaient encore les traces d'activités magiques.

Avec une progression lente, ils arrivèrent devant un petit terrain vide. L'herbe était recouverte d'anciennes ruines de maison.

Harry enjamba ce qui, il y a 17 ans, devait être la porte d'entrée, et se dirigea vers le fond du terrain. Là, par magie certainement, un pan de mur subsistait et ces quelques mots y étaient gravés en lettres dorées :

_Pour Lily et James Potter,_

_Sorciers d'une grande sagesse et amis cher à nos cœur, _

_Que vos âmes puissent reposer en paix,_

_Que votre mort soit vengé._

Une liste de nom suivait, plus bas, ses inscriptions. Avec un triste sourire, Harry lut en premier le nom de son défunt parrain, _Sirius Black, _puis _Remus Lupin, Anna __Grint__, Albus Dumbledore, __Minerva__Mc__Gonagall_suivaient à celui-ciLa liste était longue. Le sourire d'Harry s'étirait à chacun de ses noms. Les noms des amis, des proches de ses parents, certainement classés par ordre d'importance. _Anna __Grint_ devait être une amie à sa mère, pensa Harry. Après tout, Sirius et Remus étaient avant tout les meilleurs amis de son père.

Il vit également le nom des parents de Neville.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent plus tard, lorsque, plus bas, il lut le nom de jeune fille de sa tante, _Pétunia Evans. _

Qui l'avait inscrit ici ? Etait-ce elle qui l'avait demandé ? Ou alors, peut-être que Dumbledore avait pensé que Lily aimerait avoir sur sa tombe le nom de sa sœur ? Car oui, après tout, c'était sa sœur et elle faisait partit de sa famille.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Son cœur s'était serré à chaque lecture. Tous ses gens avaient connus ses parents. Lily et James Potter avaient été des sorciers très appréciés. Bons, gentils, loyaux, amis fidèles… mais lui, Harry, ne les avait jamais connus. Leur propre fils.

Ses yeux revinrent sur les inscriptions d'en haut. _Que votre mort soit vengé_.

Oui, il était leur fils et s'était à lui de les venger. Mais ce n'était pas normal, n'est-ce pas ?

D'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Ses yeux étaient rouges.

_Oui, c'est normal. Je suis né pour cela, pour les venger. _

Et seul. Sirius, son parrain, était mort pour le protéger. Dumbledore aussi.

Il était seul et destiné à le rester.

---&--- 

Derrière, Draco n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté sur le trottoir et avait observé silencieusement Harry, avancer puis s'agenouiller devant la tombe de ses parents.

Il resta là, sans un bruit, à l'attendre.

Il se sentait si mal d'avoir insisté pour l'accompagner et se jura de ne plus jamais recommencer.

Car quelque part, en lui, il comprenait la peine que le brun ressentait.

Une heure plus tard, Harry vint le rejoindre. Ses yeux et ses joues gardaient la trace de ses larmes mais son attitude avait changé.

C'était la dernière fois où il avait décidé de se laisser aller. A partir de maintenant il serait insensible et fort. Il laisserait sa colère prendre le dessus et ne se guiderait plus que par elle.

Et à partir de ce soir les choses allaient bouger : il retournerait à Poudlard.

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur **: Ta Dam ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je suis assez fière de moi, j'avoue XD ! Les choses avances bien. Et elles avanceront plus vite encore dans le prochain chapitre !

Aie-je droit à un petit review, s'il vous plaît ç.ç ?

Bises à tous et merci de m'avoir lu,

Lyj'


	5. Chapitre 5 Poudlard

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord **_merci beaucoup_** pour tous vos reviews, ils me font **_extrêmement plaisir;D_** !

Ensuite je voudrais faire **une petit pose PUB **pour ma bêta, **Ang'y**, sans qui cette fiction serait bourrée de fautes !** MERCI A TOI ANG'Y ! XD**

Ang'ya écrit et posté sa première fiction il y a quelques jours, voilà son adresse : http/ Potter et les élémentales - c'est une HP/DM en plus ! ).

Ce seraitvraiment très gentille de votre part de lire sa fiction et d'aller l'encourager (surtout qu'elle écrit très bien !) un'tit peu ! A mon avis, une fois qu'elle sera lancée et qu'elle se sentira encouragéelle nous pondera d'adorables fictions HP/DMXD!

Bon sinon bah voilà le nouveau chapitre d'"Achèves-moi" ! Il est assez long et peut-être qu'il fera un peu "répétition" par rapport au bouquin mais il fallait vraiment que je l'écrive pour que les choses avance : à la fin vous comprendrez le sens du titre de ma fic ;)!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Poudlard**

La porte claqua. Sans un mot, le Survivant monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Draco le suivit des yeux puis soupira. Depuis leur départ de Godric Hollow Harry ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé, l'ignorant totalement. Et Draco devinait très bien pourquoi : le Survivant devait être en colère contre lui.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine dans la vague intention de préparer le déjeuner.

Déjeuner auquel Harry n'assista pas.

La journée risquait d'être très longue pour le serpentard.

* * *

Le jeune homme roux fit voler la porte, qui lui barrait le passage, en éclats. Sa colère était grande mais il abaissa sa baguette magique en pénétrant dans la pièce.

-Ron ! S'écria sa mère, indignée, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ron ne fit pas attention à elle et se dirigea vers la table où tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient assis. Il y posa les mains à plats, l'une d'entre elle tenant toujours sa baguette, et les regarda durement.

Derrière lui suivaient Ginny et Hermione.

-Ca suffit maintenant ! S'écria-t-il.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva de sa chaise, surprise, mais surtout furieuse de l'impudence du jeune gryffondor. Remus Lupin se leva lui aussi. Ses sourcils étaient froncés mais il ne semblait pas étonné par l'entrée fracassante de Ron, c'était plutôt la tournure qu'allaient prendre les évènements qui l'inquiétait.

-Monsieur Weasley ! Que signifie tout ceci ? Vous allez me faire le plaisir de...

-Non, professeur, c'est _vous_ qui allez me faire le plaisir de m'écouter, l'interrompit Ron, toujours sur le même ton colérique. Nous en avons marre, moi, Hermione et tous les autres, que vous nous mettiez à l'écart de vos affaires. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas des adultes mais Harry est _notre_ ami et nous voulons l'aider ! De plus, maintenant que nous savons qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et qui _nous_ concerne, vous n'avez plus le droit de nous garder dans l'ignorance !

-Ronald Weasley ! S'écria Mrs Weasley. Tu vas présenter tout de suite tes excuses à Minerva sinon je-.

-Il a raison.

Hermione s'avança aux côtés de Ron et lança un regard noir à l'assemblée.

Sous le choc, Mrs Weasley se rassit lourdement.

-Nous avons le droit de savoir.

Si les membres de l'ordre présents n'avaient pas encore comprit qui était ce 'nous', ils le comprirent vite, lorsque Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavande Brown, les frères Crivey, Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, ainsi que plusieurs autres élèves de Poudlard, en grande majorité de Gryffondor, entrèrent dans la pièce un par un, dans le dos de Ginny.

Le silence se fit pesant dans la salle. Fred, Georges et Charlie Weasley regardaient leur frère, un sourire aux lèvres. Mr Weasley se retenait d'avoir la même réaction, alors que le loup-garou à ses côtés et Nymphadora Tonks ne s'en privaient pas. Maugrey Fol Œil jouait au désintéressé.

Mrs Weasley, elle, semblait totalement sidérée, tout comme le professeur McGonagall.

Mais elles étaient les seules à avoir cette réaction. Tous les autres membres de l'Ordre, professeurs de Poudlard, Aurors, parents d'élèves ou ex-membres de l'Ordre, étaient stupéfaits et touchés par la révolte de ses adolescents.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Finit par dire McGonagall, manquant de s'étrangler.

-Au contraire, Minerva, je crois bien qu'ils le sont.

-Ca n'a aucun sens, ce ne sont que des gosses ! Grogna soudainement Maugrey. Vous voulez qu'ils fassent quoi, hein ? Qu'ils fassent diversion ? Qu'ils jouent les kamikazes ? Ils ne tiendraient pas une seconde fasse à des mangemorts !

-Si ! Nous le pouvons ! Répliqua violemment Dean Thomas.

-Harry nous a déjà donné des cours à l'école, avec L'A.D, continua Cho Chang, plus timidement.

-Et Luna et Neville se sont déjà battu contre eux, il y a deux ans ! Ajouta Lavande Brown.

L'Auror eu un rictus.

-Minerva, fait ce que tu veux mais moi je décline toute responsabilité. Ce sont tes élèves après tout, ajouta-t-il avec un geste de main. Mais je suis contre.

-Moi aussi, fit Molly Weasley d'une voix blanche.

Son visage avait pâlit. Son mari lui prit la main et jeta un coup d'œil à Rémus. Tous deux se comprirent : Molly avait déjà démontrer la peur qu'elle avait de voir un de ses proches mourir, un jour, dans la maison des Black. Il fallait la comprendre et la ménager un peu.

-Ils pourraient être de bons atouts malgré tout, dit Bill. Ils sont petits, vifs et déterminés.

-Vous voulez en faire des espions ? N'est-ce pas pousser un peu trop loin ? S'exclama Hestia Jones.

-Pas forcément des espions mais-.

-Il en est hors de question ! Ils ne sont pas assez entraîner pour être sur le terrain, coupa Fleur Delacour.

Elle et Bill faisaient partit de l'Ordre. _Notre voyage de noce attendra, il y a plus urgent_, avait dit Bill.

-Mais, après tout, c'est leur futur et leur vie qui est mis en jeu, lui répliqua calmement un grand Auror chauve, à l'autre bout de la table.

-La question n'est pas de savoir si ils iront sur le terrain ou non, mais si on peut les mettre au courant de nos activités et de celle de Vous-savez-qui, coupa Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Le silence retomba dans la salle. Les 'adolescents' ne disaient rien, ils s'étaient juste contentés d'écouter le débat, attendant le verdict final.

McGonagall, la seule restée debout et muette durant la discussion, se racla doucement la gorge et inspira à fond : sa décision allait être très importante, beaucoup de personnes - ses élèves !- étaient concernés. Et il commençait à faire vraiment très chaud dans la pièce, ils étaient quand même près d'une cinquantaine.

-Très bien, dit-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, une pensée pour Dumbledore, puis continua :

-Nous allons vous mettre au courant. MAIS nous ne voulons pas de votre aide. Vous êtes trop faibles et trop nombreux. Et ce que nous vous dirons ne sera QUE le strict minimum. Vous ne saurez seulement ce que nous jugerons utile de vous dire et que vous aurez besoin de savoir. Le reste nous regarde.

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête, apparemment satisfait. Hermione et Ginny ne dirent rien mais Ron serra les poings (et les dents).

-Vous ne ... ! Commença-t-il.

Il s'interrompit lorsque Hermione lui enserra le bras et lui souffla à l'oreille : « _Attends, c'est un bon début ! Et je crois qu'elle n'a pas finit... _».

Le professeur de Métamorphose attendit patiemment qu'il se détende pour continuer.

-Par contre, vous êtes trop nombreux pour entrer dans cette pièce, à se qu'il me semble, et je ne vous vois pas tous. On va donc procéder ainsi : vous allez tous sortirent (des cris de protestation s'élevèrent dans la salle et le professeur dût hausser la voix) sauf Miss Granger et Mr Weasley. Je les prends comme portes paroles. Ils vous feront un compte rendu de la réunion par la suite. Molly ? Miss Delacour ? Voulez-vous, s'il vous plaît, accompagner ses jeunes gens dans la pièce d'à côté ?

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et se levèrent pour rejoindre les adolescents, toujours aussi réticents à la proposition - plutôt l'ordre - faite.

Mr Weasley regarda sa femme s'éloigner, inquiet. Son visage était toujours aussi pâle.

-Je reste, dit Neville en s'approchant de Ron et Hermione.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Ginny en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule (elle ne voulait pas que sa mère l'entende).

Le professeur McGonagall réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça.

Cependant, lorsque tous les élèves furent sortit et que la salle redevint calme, elle laissa exploser sa colère.

-Vous êtes vraiment irresponsable ! Surtout vous Miss Granger ! Amener tous ses élèves ici, au Terrier ! Vous voulez nous faire démasquer !

-Il fallait bien faire quelque chose pour que vous nous écoutiez ! Se défendit Hermione. Et puis, cette idée venait d'eux. Nous sommes tous inquiets pour Harry. Et la guerre nous concerne !

-Du calme, voyons, dit Rémus en se levant. Calmez-vous. Cela ne sert à rien de vous disputez : ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Et le temps presse. Alors Minerva, expliquez-leur.

-Bien ! Si vous voulez tout savoir... les mangemorts ont décidés d'envahir Poudlard. Et d'occuper l'école.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les quatre jeunes gens d'une même voix.

-Vous m'avez très bien comprise. Quand je disais que l'heure était grave, je ne mentais pas, dit sèchement McGonagall.

-M..mais Harry nous a avertit que..., bégaya Hermione.

Elle tremblait.

-Oui, nous le savons. Et c'est bien là notre problème : nous n'avons aucun moyen de le prévenir. Alors nous allons devoir le couvrir. Ce soir, à Poudlard.

Le professeur insistait bien sur chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait. Ces paroles étaient graves.

-Et ce n'est pas tout. Nous avons appris qu'Olivier Dubois a été capturé par Vous-savez-qui.

-Olivier ? Le Olivier Dubois de Gryffondor ? Répéta Ron, incrédule.

-Oui.

Minerva baissa tristement les yeux. Olivier Dubois avait été un de ses meilleurs élèves à Poudlard. Elle se rappelait très précisément le jour où elle lui avait présenté Harry Potter pour qu'il en fasse son attrapeur.

-Alors nous venons. Moi, Hermione, Neville et Ginny. Nous vous accompagnons ce soir.

-Non !

-Si, coupa Rémus Lupin. Fred et Georges sont engagés autre part ce soir et je ne connais personne d'autre à part Ron, Harry et Hermione qui connaissent aussi bien Poudlard et ses passages qu'eux. Ils nous seront utiles.

-Très bien.

* * *

Draco toussota. Une boule de fumée violâtre venait de jaillir de son chaudron et il l'avait évité de justesse, en sortant sa tête de la cheminée. Il agita la main devant lui pour la dissiper.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Draco Malfoy allait faire des potions pour Harry Potter, son ennemi juré ? Certainement pas lui.

Des pas raisonnèrent dans l'escalier. Harry descendait, enfin ! Le gryffondor était resté toute la journée dans sa chambre. Au début, il avait dormit - Draco était aller voir ce qu'il faisait en douce. Puis il était descendu, une seule fois, pour prendre de quoi se nourrir et donner quelques ordres à Draco- oui, des ordres, et sèchement en plus !

Si le serpentard avait accepté de se plier à sa demande c'était juste parce qu'il voulait se faire pardonner sa conduite du matin. Et puis il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Il se redressa quand Harry entra dans la pièce. Le Survivant arborait la même tenue que ce matin : un jean, un t-shirt noir et sa cape, noir également. Son visage était fermé, sans expression précise. Draco jura mentalement : Potter lui avait volé son masque.

-Les potions sont prêtes ? Demanda Harry.

Draco attrapa les cinq petites fioles sur la table et les lui tendit.

-Tiens, prends déjà ça. La sixième sera prête dans quelques minutes.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il prit les fioles et les cala dans une ceinture à sa taille.

La chaudron dans le feu crépita et Draco se pencha au-dessus pour recueillir à l'aide d'une louche son contenu. Il en versa dans une autre fiole, plus grosse que les autres, la referma soigneusement et la tendit au Survivant.

-Merci.

-Fais gaffe avec celle-la, Potter.

Harry acquiesça et la rangea aux côtés des autres. Il prit ensuite sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Draco le suivit. La question lui brûlait les lèvres. Où allait-il ?

Mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder Harry sortir de la maison, enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité puis, il n'en doutait pas, transplaner.

Il se sentit alors très bête, là, sur le pas de la porte.

-Et _shit !_

* * *

Ce soir là le petit village de Pré au Lard était bien calme. Par les temps qui couraient, personne n'osait s'aventurer dehors lorsque le soleil s'était couché.

Harry fut rassurer de pouvoir s'y déplacer aisément. Avec sa cape en plus personne ne le voyait. Il passa devant les Trois Balais. Le bar était assez animé, mais rien de très joyeux. Sur la porte et sur les murs étaient accrochés des visages de mangemorts recherchés par le ministère. Harry hocha de la tête quand il passa devant eux. Le ministère s'y prenait vraiment mal. Si Rufus Scrimgeour pensait attraper les mangemorts comme ça il se trompait lourdement!

Il arriva bientôt devant le magasin qu'il cherchait : Honeyduckes.

Bien, il avait de la chance, ses propriétaires semblaient être absents ou couchés.

-_Alohomora_ Chuchota-t-il, baguette levée.

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit et il entra. Il passa ensuite derrière le comptoir et descendit dans la cave. Là il y trouva sous une trappe le passage secret qui le mènerait à Poudlard.

Entrer par la grande grille aurait été stupide de sa part. Il ne savait pas qui était au château en ce moment. Peut-être que ce dernier était vide, peut-être pas. Harry doutait fortement que les membres de l'Ordre y soit retournés : l'école, sans Dumbledore, s'était affaiblie. Bien sûr d'anciens sorts la protégeaient encore mais, sans l'ancien directeur, elle était vulnérable. Et puis, Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il avait pensé également à entrer dans le château par le passage qui reliait la Cabane Hurlante au Saule Cogneur mais là encore s'aurait été imprudent. Snape connaissait se passage. Queudver aussi. Le visage d'Harry se rembrunit à la pensée de ses deux dernières personnes. _Snape_...

Il essaya de les chasser de son esprit alors qu'il atteignait le bout du passage.

Il se redressa- la hauteur du corridor le lui permettant, enfin- se débarrassa de sa cape d'invisibilité quelques instants et sortit de sa poche la carte des Maraudeurs.

-_Lumos_

Il examina le parchemin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte que beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup, plus de personne qu'il ne le pensait se trouvait au château ! Et pas n'importe qui :

Il repéra tout d'abord Lupin, caché dans la forêt interdite à deux pas du Saule Cogneur. Devant ce dernier un nom qu'Harry ne connaissait pas y était inscrit. Sûrement un mangemort. Il faisait les cent pas.

Plus loin, ses yeux dépassèrent la cabane d'Hagrid, il trouva d'autres mangemorts, trois, devants la grille. Eux aussi faisaient les cent pas. Tous montaient la garde.

Harry s'intéressa ensuite aux personnes dans le château. Il mémorisa cependant la présence d'Emmeline Vance et de Goyle Senior près des serres.

Dans le hall il vit là encore plusieurs mangemorts dont Crabbe et Nott. Par contre la Grande Salle était vide.

Dans les couloirs du sous-sol, non loin de la salle de cours de potion, Harry repéra Maugrey Fol Oeil et - il sursauta à la lecture du nom qui l'accompagnait - Ron ! Mais que faisait-il là ?

Harry resta bouche bée un instant devant son nom. Mais le plus étonnant était encore à venir.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore se trouvait Snape, Elladora Black, Peter Pettigrow et Rodolphus Lestrange qui attendaient.

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra. Il devinait aisément _qui_ ils attendaient.

Devant la statue du phénix d'autres mangemorts montaient la garde. Parmi eux, Antonin Dolohov.

Plus loin, à l'angle d'un couloir, Bill Weasley et Angelina Johnson les surveillaient.

A la bibliothèque il y avait également d'autres membres de l'Ordre : dont McGonagall et Mr Weasley.

Kingsley Shacklebolt était aussi de la partie et... il se trouvait au bout du couloir dans lequel Harry allait être une fois sortit d'ici.

-Hermione !

Harry ne put retenir le nom de son amie lorsqu'il le lut. Et pour cause : la jeune femme se trouvait juste devant lui ! Ou plus précisément, derrière la statue devant lui.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à la carte, il la rangea dans sa poche.

Bien, il avait de quoi faire. Peut-être n'avait-il pas bien choisit son jour finalement.

Harry posa sa cape sur son dos, faisant quand même en sorte que tout son corps ne disparaisse pas, et, après une profonde inspiration, ouvrit le passage secret.

Il passa vivement sa main à l'extérieur et chopa la robe d'Hermione. Il l'attira jusqu'à lui et referma le passage.

-Harry !

La jeune femme sauta dans ses bras quand elle le reconnut.

-Je savais que tu prendrais ce passage ! Ron avait parié sur le Saule Cogneur alors on a posté Remus là-bas mais je savais que tu viendrais par ici ! S'écria-t-elle, le serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

-Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Tu aurais vu la mère de Ron ! Elle...

Elle commença à sangloter. Harry la repoussa gentiment et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Merci Hermione. J'ai tout vu avec la carte des Maraudeurs alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit-il, éludant la question de sa meilleure amie.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire où il était et surtout _avec qui _il était.

-Mais pourquoi Diable es-tu revenu ici ? Demanda Hermione.

Mais avant qu'Harry puisse répondre elle sautait déjà sur place :

-Les horcruxes ! Tu les as tous ?

-Non, pas tous. Mais je ne sais pas comment les détruire.

Hermione hocha gravement de la tête.

-Je peux faire des recherches si tu veux...

-Non, je vais me débrouiller.

-Harry, je sais bien ce que tu essayes de faire, et je suis la première à te soutenir mais... tu es sûr que... ?

-Le temps presse Hermione, fais-moi confiance.

Sous le regard insistant et inébranlable de son ami, Hermione hocha de nouveau la tête et lui dit :

-Très bien, alors écoute. Nous ne sommes là que pour te couvrir en cas de problème. Nous sommes devenus invisibles pour les mangemorts. Ils ne peuvent pas nous repérer, sauf si on utilise la magie. Donc nous n'interviendrons que si c'est _vraiment nécessaire. _Et si tu nous le demandes.

-Bien alors je change les règles : n'intervenez que si je vous le demande dans tous les cas.

Hermione réfléchit une minute puis acquiesça.

-Bien, je le dirais aux autres. Ensuite, il faut que tu saches qu'Olivier Dubois a été capturé par les mangemorts.

-O... Olivier ?

-Oui. Donc fait attention. Et les mangemorts qui sont ici ce soir ne sont que quelques uns des plus importants adeptes de Voldemort. Il a agrandit ses forces ses derniers jours, Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

-Oh et, une dernière chose, ajouta la gryffondor, quoi qu'il arrive ne croise pas le chemin de Ron. Il serait capable de tout gâcher avec son caractère de cochon.

Elle sourit. Harry lui sourit en retour.

Doucement elle se pencha sur son visage et embrassa sa joue.

-Bonne chance Harry et surtout... donne nous de tes nouvelles de temps en temps.

-J'essaierai.

Le Survivant lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de sortir de leur cachette, cape d'invisibilité sur la tête.

Derrière lui Hermione se jeta un sort pour prévenir les autres membres du souhait d'Harry.

-&-

Harry courait dans les couloirs. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse Dame. Là, il reprit son souffle une minute, jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui. Il leva ensuite sa baguette et prononça un sort en latin. C'était un sort mineur bien que très ancien. Il l'avait appris quelques jours plus tôt avec Draco.

Le portrait devant lui bougea comme s'il était formé d'eau. Harry n'hésita pas, il entra.

La salle commune des Gryffondor était vide, comme il l'avait prévu.

Son cœur se serra alors qu'il laissait ses souvenirs du passé lui remonter en mémoire. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas revenu ici. Et pourtant cela faisait à peine un mois.

Plus lentement, le souffle coupé par l'effort, Harry monta les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir. Là, il retrouva son lit, celui de Ron et des autres. A la lueur de la lune il leur parut étrange. Peut-être parce que pour la première fois ils étaient fait.

Son regard parcourut la pièce et il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre Fumseck l'attendait.

-Bien, tu es là ! Lui murmura Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il était heureux de revoir le phénix – et lui aussi, il pencha sa tête pour se faire caresser- il lui rappelait un peu Dumbledore.

-Ecoute, il me faut le Choixpeau magique et l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Tu...

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. A sa grande surprise le phénix lui désigna le sol.

A ses pieds l'attendait le Choixpeau et l'Epée.

-Merci beaucoup, Fumseck.

L'oiseau lui donna un petit coup de bec et -.

Harry hurla soudainement et colla ses deux mains sur son front. Sous l'intensité de la douleur qu'il ressentit il plia les jambes et s'agenouilla au sol.

Dans le silence du château son cri fit l'effet d'une alarme. Tous l'entendirent.

Mais la seule personne, qui comprit pourquoi le jeune homme criait, sourit et ne broncha pas.

Voldemort était là.

Celui que tous les mangemorts attendaient était arrivé.

Et il l'avait sentit. Dès son arrivée, tous les deux s'étaient sentis.

Le visage d'Harry se fit plus blanc. Sa cicatrice était tellement rouge et le brûlait tellement qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné si elle s'était mise à saigner.

Fumseck émit un petit chant.

Harry s'apaisa un peu mais la douleur était toujours là. Vive, insupportable. Lentement il se redressa, le choixpeau magique et l'Epée en main. Et à toute vitesse il réfléchit. Il entendait déjà les mangemorts s'agiter au dehors, dans le parc. Et non loin de lui aussi, il le savait, dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il jura.

Bien, la seule chose qui lui restait à faire maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, c'était fuir. Fuir le plus vite possible. Fuir avant que les autres ne fassent une bêtise et ne se décident à venir le secourir.

Il ne pouvait pas passer par le passage qu'il avait emprunté au risque de faire découvrir Hermione ou de croiser Ron. Il ne pouvait pas non plus descendre dans le parc. Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à monter. La solution vint d'elle-même.

La volière.

Harry fit signe au phénix et lui jeta le Choixpeau et l'Epée. Celui-ci acquiesça et s'envola. Bien sûr Fumseck aurait pu le porter mais pas pendant des heures. Harry avait besoin d'un balai. Et il y en avait, dans la réserve, près du terrain de Quidditch. Il n'aurait qu'à en appeler un, une fois en haut de la volière.

Il se mit donc à courir, le plus vite possible. Quand il sortit de la tour des Gryffondors cependant, il fut attaqué par trois mangemorts. Il esquiva rapidement les sorts et en jeta quelques-uns par-dessus son épaule au hasard.

_-Petrificustotalus_

Mais ça ne suffit pas. Les mangemorts se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux à ses trousses. Alors il prit une fiole à sa ceinture et, sans même prendre la peine de regarder laquelle s'était, il la balança par-dessus son épaule.

Une explosion retentit. Il n'y fit pas attention : la volière était encore loin.

Au détour d'un couloir Crabbe Senior apparut devant lui, baguette levée. Mais Harry fut plus rapide.

_-Endolo- !_

_-Stupéfix_

Il avait oublié sa cicatrice, il avait oublié qu'il avait mal. Sa colère submergeait tout et pour lui, seule comptait la volière et sa fuite.

Arrivé devant l'escalier de celle-ci il eut le souffle coupé. _Il était là. _Non loin, derrière lui.

_-Accio Balai ! _

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et grimpa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Fumseck l'attendait déjà, voletant un peu plus loin.

Le vent lui redonna un peu de courage mais-.

-Harry Potter. Te revoilà enfin.

Harry se figea. Cette voix... cette voix glaciale et sifflante...

Il fit volte face, baguette tendue devant lui.

Mais Voldemort ne lui jeta pas de sort. Il se contentait de le regarder calmement.

-Alors, qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?

-Rien, mentit Harry.

Il cracha presque le mot.

Son regard était froid, glacial même. Alors qu'il détaillait le visage de son ennemi, les deux yeux rouges, les fentes à la place du nez, la peau blanche ; il se souvenait de Dumbledore et des mots qu'il lui avait dit.

-Ne me ment pas, Harry, je peux tout savoir, continua Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse.

Il ferma les yeux et Harry se remit alors à hurler. Il essayait d'entrer dans ses pensées.

Non ! _Il était_ dans ses pensées.

Harry revit défiler, devant ses paupières closes, toutes sortes d'images, plus horribles les unes que les autres. Des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, morts, entrailles hors de leur corps, visages déformés par la douleur. Sûrement des victimes de Voldemort.

Puis il revit le corps de Sirius tomber dans le voile. Et Cédric, mourir à ses pieds.

Dumbledore... le corps du sorcier tombait de la tour... sa tombe, son enterrement...

Mais plus que des images Harry ressentait tout cela. Cette douleur atroce de peine, de souffrance, de mort. Il avait tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer et que ses yeux en pleuraient. Sa gorge enflait sous ses cris. Et il s'agrippait au contour de la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber dans le vide. Les jointures de sa main étaient blanches tellement il les serrait.

-Potter ?

Harry redressa la tête tant bien que mal. Les images avaient cessé. Voldemort c'était retourné pour voir entrer dans la pièce Severus Snape. Ce dernier observait son élève dans les yeux.

Harry enragea. _Snape_

-Laisse-nous, dit le Lord noir.

-Ce n'est... ce n'est pas la peine.

Voldemort se retourna, surpris qu'Harry parle.

-Notre combat ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, Tom, fit-il sèchement en levant la main au-dessus de sa tête.

Et avant que Snape ou Voldemort n'aient pu faire le moindre mouvement Harry avait disparu.

Draco sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il s'était assoupit sur le canapé en attendant le retour d'Harry.

Il regarda l'horloge sur la table basse en fasse de lui qui lui indiqua: 0h12.

Harry entra en courant dans la pièce. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arriver sur la table de la cuisine.

Avec étonnement, Draco vit un phénix le suivre et aller se percher sur le lustre au-dessus de lui.

Prudemment, le serpentard s'approcha du Survivant.

Harry avait la tête baissée, il ne pouvait pas le voir.

-Po... Potter ? Ca va ?

Quand il fut suffisamment près de lui, Harry s'écroula dans ses bras, son corps agité de sanglot.

-Promets-moi de m'achever, dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

-Qu... quoi ? Dit le blond, surpris.

-Promets-moi de m'achever quand tout ça sera finit, Draco !

-Je...

-Promets le moi !

-Je te le promets.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur :** Oui je sais je suis une horrible sadique mais bon, vous me pardonnez ? (mdr). Les prochains chapitres seront plus consacré à la relation Harry/Draco (attention, shonen-ai powa XD) et à l'évolution de l'Ordre avec Ron, Hermione et tous les autres.

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il sera pondu vu que je dois écrire avant tout la suite de 'Liaisons dangereuses'. Mais j'essayerai de ne pas trop vous faire attendre !

Bises à tous !

PS : J'ai le droit à un petit review quand même ç.ç ?


	6. Chapitre 6 Avancé Partie 1

**Mot de l'auteuse :** Je vais faire très court mais le coeur y est** : MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS:O !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Avancé _Partie 1_**

Rogue jura mentalement. Et jura encore.

Potter venait de faire une boulette, une très grosse boulette. Mais le pire ce n'était pas que lui s'en était aperçut. Le pire c'était que Voldemort s'en était aperçut!

Bien sûr le Lord Noir était en colère. Une colère monstrueuse : Potter avait osé l'appelé par son prénom. Tout comme Dumbledore.

Mais ce qu'il avait découvert couvrait sa colère.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit. Un mince et horrible sourire sur ses fines lèvres.

-Depuis quand Potter est-il bon en Potion ?

L'homme aux cheveux gras hésita une minute. Cacher la vérité ne servirait à rien, Potter s'était créé des problèmes lui-même.

-Il n'a jamais été bon en Potion.

Voldemort eut un rictus.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Son rictus se transforma en un rire.

-----------------------------------

Draco baillât. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides et les ébouriffa.

Il avait passé toute la nuit à somnoler aux côtés d'Harry.

Hier soir, une fois qu'il avait fait sa promesse - à cette pensée il grimaça, il n'avait toujours pas très bien compris ce que Potter attentait vraiment de lui - à Harry, le brun s'était évanouit. Tant bien que mal Draco l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le remonter dans sa chambre. Mais quand il avait voulut quitter le brun, ce dernier l'avait serré plus fort contre lui, s'accrochant désespérément à sa robe. Draco s'était débattu un peu et avait finalement laissé tombé l'affaire.

Là, après une nuit blanche, il avait réussit à se dégager d'Harry sans bruit. Puis il était descendu prendre un thé bien fort après une bonne douche chaude. Il se sentait revivifié, cependant il était toujours aussi fatigué.

Il baillât une nouvelle fois et s'assit sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine.

Il posa son thé à côté de lui et tendit la main vers le journal. La gazette du sorcier. Anonymement, bien entendu, il s'était abonné au journal des sorciers pour se tenir au courant de l'actualité. Un hibou avait dû passer plus tôt pour le lui apporter.

Il déplia le journal et regarda la Une. Sans grand étonnement il vit le visage de son père sur celle-ci. Les gros titres criaient Evasion à Azkaban! Les Mangemorts ont encore frappés!

-PF, quelles bandes d'imbéciles, pensa-t-il.

Malgré tout, une boule d'angoisse s'était formée dans sa gorge.

Il but une gorgée de son thé et ouvrit le journal pour en lire le contenu. Au-dessus de lui Fumseck émit un léger chant.

-Quoi? Fit Draco en relevant la tête vers l'oiseau. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Il a faim.

Le serpentard sursauta, renversant un peu de thé sur son t-shirt propre, et se retourna pour voir Harry entrer dans la cuisine.

Le brun avait la même tête qu'hier soir, en pire, et Draco le vit grimacer.

Traînant des pieds, il vint s'asseoir en face de lui et tendit sa main vers le phénix. Fumseck sifflota et vint se poser sur la table à côté de lui.

-Accio céréales, murmura le survivant.

Un paquet de céréale sortit d'un placard et vint à lui. Il l'ouvrit et tendit quelques graines au Phénix.

-C'est l'oiseau de Dumbledore?

-Oui.

Les questions le démangeaient. Bien sûr, Draco avait deviné où était allé Harry - ou plutôt retourné - hier soir, pas la peine de chercher bien loin: Fumseck, le choixpeau magique sur la cheminée; Poudlard. Non, ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était pourquoi. Pourquoi Harry était-il retourné là-bas?

Mais cette foutue règle l'empêchait de poser cette question.

Se mordant la langue de dépit, Draco abaissa les yeux sur son t-shirt blanc et fit disparaître la tâche de thé avec une formule magique.

-Je peux?

Harry lui demandait la Gazette. Draco acquiesça.

-Merci.

Pendant qu'Harry lisait silencieusement le journal, il finit son thé. Puis attendit, faisant tourner et retourner sa tasse entre ses mains.

Fumseck remarqua son impatience et sifflota doucement pour en avertir son nouveau maître. Sans relever la tête du journal, Harry lui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je... je sais que c'était dans notre contrat mais... je... merde! T'as foutu quoi hier Potter?

-Tu as raison, tu n'as aucun droit de me demander cela, répondit calmement le Survivant, toujours plongé dans sa lecture.

-Quoi? Putain mais c'est pas vrai ça! Hier tu es rentré mort de trouille et tu t'es jeté dans mes bras! Moi! J'ai bien le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, non? Juste au cas où il faudrait que je sois prêt, à t'emmener à Ste Mangouste, la prochaine fois.

-Il n'y a aura pas de prochaine fois, ça ne se reproduira pas.

-Permets-moi d'en douter, fit Draco.

Il croisa les bras et se pencha légèrement vers lui par-dessus la table.

Harry dénia enfin relever la tête pour lui parler en face, plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans les siens.

Draco attendit qu'il parle. Mais apparemment les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de la bouche du brun.

Harry repensa à la nuit dernière et frissonna. Il avait eu peur, c'est vrai, mais il devait se montrer fort.

Il jaugea le blond du regard. Devait-il lui en parler? Après tout Draco ne pouvait le raconter à personne et c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu s'échapper. Quand Voldemort avait été distrait par l'arrivée de Rogue il en avait profiter pour prendre une fiole à sa ceinture. Il lui avait juste fallut lever la main et la lâcher pour qu'une épaisse fumée blanche apparaisse. Cela lui avait permis de s'enfuir, rattrapant le balai qui arrivait juste en dessous de lui.

Sans Draco, il serait probablement mort.

-Je suis retourné à Poudlard.

Sa voix était faible et il avait à nouveau baissé les yeux, vers le journal.

-Mais Voldemort et plusieurs de ses mangemorts y étaient déjà. J'ai réussit à lui échapper, encore une fois, mais de justesse.

Draco l'écoutait. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion, comme à son habitude.

-Je suis désolé d'être arrivé comme ça hier soir mais je te le répète ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il tourna la page de la gazette, conscient du regard du blond qui pesait sur lui.

Sur les deux pages s'étalaient son nom: Harry Potter, mais où est notre «Elu»? Les articles qui suivaient au-dessous étaient pour la plupart des interviews de sorciers et sorcières du ministère. Apparemment Rufus Scrimgeour avait refusé tous commentaires. La presse c'était rabattu sur sa secrétaire et sur tous les Aurors.

On l'accusait de lâcheté, de trahison même. D'autres pensaient qu'il était mort, tout comme Dumbledore et que le monde était perdu. Certains autres restaient plus modérés ou complètement muet, comme Mr Weasley.

Harry eut un triste sourire en songeant au père de son meilleur ami.

Puis, s'en suivait toute une théorie sur la Prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney. Qu'elle était-elle réellement? Peu de gens la connaissaient en entier. Lui, Dumbledore, l'Ordre, Rogue... et certainement Voldemort maintenant.

Sa colère refit surface quand il repensa à son ex-professeur de Potion. Il le haïssait plus que tout. Cet homme avait fait de sa vie un cauchemar. Tout d'abord il y avait eu ses réprimandes lors de ses cours, puis le fait qu'il détestait son père et les maraudeurs, et enfin sa trahison et le meurtre de Dumbledore. Alors, quand il avait entendu sa voix dans sa tête, cette nuit, il avait cru qu'il allait le tuer. Surtout que les mots qu'il avait prononcés provoquaient en lui une profonde confusion.

A la page suivante - Harry faisait comme si de rien n'était mais Draco le regardait toujours avec insistance - se trouvait une énumération des personnes retrouvées mortes chez elles, ou des gens disparus. Moldus, sorciers du ministère ou non, il y avait là beaucoup de noms. Beaucoup trop. Des catastrophes, incontestablement dû aux mangemorts étaient aussi décrites ça et là.

Dans les faits divers il trouva des présages encore plus néfastes: la banque des sorciers, Gringotts, menaçait de fermer et le chemin de traverse semblait déserté de toute vie. Même Pré au Lard, qui était un village très apprécié par la communauté des sorciers, semblait mort. La pauvre Mme Rosmerta ne devait plus vendre son hydromel à personne.

-Je...

-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, Malfoy.

Harry reposa brutalement le journal sur la table, agacé, et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, pris le choixpeau, et disparut dans les escaliers, perdu dans ses pensées.

Fumseck le suivit et Draco resta seul.

-----------------------------------

Ron poussa un profond soupir lorsqu'il entra dans le salon.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Seamus venait de lui sauter dessus. Mais il n'était pas seul: tous les autres avaient leur regard rivés sur lui.

-Ils ont pris Poudlard.

-Quoi?

Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent dans la salle. Hermione accourut au côté de Ron et essaya de calmer l'assemblée de ses deux mains.

-Laissez-le parler ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Lorsque le silence fut revenu, Ron parla à nouveau.

-Les mangemorts ont pris Poudlard, mais ils ne l'occupent pas. D'après l'Ordre, leur QG doit être ailleurs.

-Alors pourquoi prendre Poudlard? Demanda Cho Chang.

-Pourquoi prendre la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre? T'en as toi, de ces questions! Tu es déjà allé faire un tour à la bibliothèque? Répliqua sèchement Hannah Abbot derrière elle.

-On ne sait pas.

Ron préférait couper court à leur conversation. Pas la peine de se disputer maintenant. De plus, lui et Hermione avait déjà une idée sur la question. Mais ils étaient les seuls ici à connaître l'existence des horcruxes.

-Et pour Harry? Ils ont eu des nouvelles de lui?

Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil. Ils n'avaient pas parlé aux autres de leur escapade à Poudlard. Ils n'en avaient pas le droit.

Ron essaya de garder son calme également: Hermione lui avait avouer avoir parler à Harry. Et à lui, son meilleur ami, il n'avait même pas essayé de le voir.

-Il va bien d'après les dernières nouvelles. Mais il ne veut pas que l'on s'occupe de lui alors oubliez-le.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre mais, même si tout le monde était surpris, personne ne posa de questions.

-Pour l'école, tant que les mangemorts seront là-bas, elle ne sera pas rouverte. Donc...

-Pas de septième année, finit Luna Lovegood en regardant le plafond.

Un profond silence suivit cette phrase. Tous voulaient retourner à Poudlard, c'était évident. Poudlard était leur deuxième maison.

-C'est partout pareil, on ne peut rien y changer tant qu'on est en guerre, fit Hermione au bout d'un moment. Viktor m'a envoyé une lettre, l'autre jour. Il me demandait comment ça se passait ici. Chez eux, surtout depuis la mort d'Igor Karkaroff, c'est la panique. L'école a été fermée, bien sûr, du coup les élèves sont restés chez eux avec leurs parents et on ne voit plus personne dans les rues. Pourtant, ce ne sont pas eux qui sont les plus touchés...

-Que peut-on faire ? Demanda Pavarti Patil.

Ron embrasa la salle du regard. Tous attendaient une réponse, la mine dépitée. Tous ses élèves, Poufsouffles, Gryffondors, Serpentards, Serdaigles... ils voulaient tous que cette situation change, parce qu'ils avaient peur. Peur pour leur futur; peur pour leurs parents, peur que leurs petites habitudes disparaissent, peur qu'ils ne puissent plus retournés à l'école et rire avec leurs amis.

Mais Ron n'avait aucune réponse à leur fournir. Il n'avait jamais eu l'étoffe d'un leader, lui. _Si Harry était là... _

-Je ne...

-DEAN ! DEAN !

Ginny entra dans la salle avec fracas. Elle était toute rouge et son souffle était court : elle avait courut. Dean se leva à son arrivée, surpris.

-Je viens de l'apprendre par Fred ! Oh je suis désolé Dean... tes parents... la marque des ténèbres flotte au-dessus de leur maison...

A ses mots Dean sortit en courant du salon. Tout le monde dans la salle se leva, terrorisé.

-----------------------------------

Harry redescendit dans la cuisine, une heure plus tard, l'air satisfait. Il trouva sa Némésis debout, devant la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Il regardait au-dehors et jouait pensivement avec sa baguette magique.

-Malfoy?

-Quoi?

Sa voix fut sèche.

Harry s'approcha de lui doucement et lui tendit le choixpeau magique.

-J'aurais, encore, besoin de ton aide.

-... .

-S'il te plait.

Le serpentard eu un rictus. Cette situation était vraiment cocasse, et agaçante: ils se détestaient mutuellement, depuis bientôt sept années, mais ils étaient obligés de vivre ensemble et de s'entraider. (Il n'arrivait à se faire à cette idée). Le seul problème c'était que là, après la façon dont l'avait traité le brun, il n'avait plus du tout envie de lui obéir. Et ras-le-bol des potions !

-C'est important, insista Harry en approchant sous son nez le choixpeau magique.

Draco tourna son regard vers lui avec l'intention de l'envoyer balader mais il laissa tomber au dernier moment. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui même. Peut-être était-ce cette envie de se sentir utile, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris le retour de son père chez les mangemorts, qui avait resurgit en lui.

Il prit le choixpeau entre ses mains et demanda :

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Le choixpeau va te dicter une potion, j'aimerais que tu me la prépares. Elle semble assez complexe et comprend beaucoup d'ingrédients dangereux. Et rares aussi. Mais je crois que j'en ai déjà plusieurs. Enfin, pour le début en tout cas. Pour la suite, j'irais en chercher s'il le faut.

-Bien. Il faut combien de temps pour la préparer ?

-Six jours.

-Six jours ? Il faut que je commence maintenant alors... .

Draco mit le choixpeau sur sa tête avec une grimace de dégoût - il ne l'avait jamais aimé ce machin là - et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

Harry le quitta quelques instants, le temps pour lui d'aller chercher les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin. Quand il revint le feu crépitait déjà et dans le chaudron bouillait une grosse quantité d'eau. Sa baguette magique à la main, Draco surveillait de prêt la cuisson.

-Elle est vraiment compliquée ta potion, fit-il remarqué au gryffondor, énervé.

_-Bougre ! _s'écria le choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Et il n'arrête pas de m'insulter ce vieux chiffon ! Répliqua-t-il plus fort en tapant le choixpeau.

Harry sourit.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il savait dire autre chose que le nom des maisons de Poudlard.

-Moi non plus. Passes-moi une mandragore. Et un couteau.

Harry débarrassa la table basse derrière lui et étala tous ses ingrédients. Il prit une mandragore et sortit le canif que lui avait offert Sirius et lui tendit. Sans le regarder, Draco attrapa le tout.

-Il me faut une queue séchée de salamandre et du sang de Dragon aussi. Mais je doute que tu...

-Tiens.

Le serpentard sursauta lorsqu' Harry lui mit un petit flacon contenant du sang de dragon dans les mains.

-Par Merlin, où as-tu eu ça ? Demanda-t-il, abasourdit.

-Bureau de Dumbledore, répondit Harry.

Il s'assit en tailleur au côté du blond et posa un livre sur ses genoux. Fumseck s'installa confortablement à ses côtés.

Le silence s'installa alors entre eux, pendant que Draco s'afférait à mélanger correctement tous les ingrédients, se tournant, quelques fois, pour en attraper d'autres derrière lui, ou pour regarder l'heure, sur une pendule à balance à côté de la fenêtre.

-Bien, je crois que c'est tout pour le moment. Elle a besoin de repos, dit-il après quelques minutes. Mais il faudra revenir à minuit, tous les soirs, pour réciter une formule magique. Sinon ce sera un échec total.

-Ok, merci Malfoy.

Le survivant lisait toujours, concentré. Peut-être apprenait-il encore des sorts. Draco le regarda un instant en silence.

-Ca fait un moment que tu ne t'es pas entraîné.

-Ici c'est trop risqué avec les voisins. Et je peux apprendre les sorts comme ça pour le moment, répondit Harry.

-Et ta blessure, comment va-t-elle ?

Le gryffondor releva son visage vers lui. Depuis quand le blond se souciait-il autant de lui ?

Draco l'avait remarqué lui aussi. Il s'insulta mentalement et essaya de rattraper son coup :

-Ces choses là ne se soigne pas facilement et je te signal que tu es censé tuer Tu-sais-qui dans une semaine !

-Je sais. Mais ça va mieux.

Un ange passa. Harry était bavard que quand il le voulait.

Draco hésitait. Devait-il lui demander maintenant ? Ses yeux se perdirent dans le mélange orangé de sa potion alors qu'il se lançait :

-Qu'as-tu voulu dire hier soir par, "achèves-moi" ? Je te l'ai promis mais je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que tu voulais exactement...

Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Harry et il se tendit. Il avait essayé de se persuader depuis qu'il était levé que ces mots n'étaient qu'un rêve, qu'ils ne les avaient pas prononcés... mais apparemment il l'avait bel et bien fait. Et Draco lui avait promis...

-L'important c'est que... c'est que tu m'ais promis de le faire.

---------------------------

-Ouais... tous les soirs, hein ? Ok, mais après 23h. Et vous aurez le droit d'utilisez ma cave, sans faire de bruit. Pigez ?

Ron acquiesça. Il donna un coup de pied discret à Dobby qui n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur sa cape depuis tout à l'heure, par nervosité.

-Merci d'accepter. Mais sachez que je ne vous fais pas confiance pour autant.

-C'est ton amie qui t'as dit de venir me voir ?

-C'était son idée.

-Intelligente, la p'tite.

L'homme lâcha enfin son torchon sale et passa sa main dans sa barbe noir, pensif.

Puis il la tendit au gryffondor.

-Marché conclu, dit-il.

Ron tendit sa main également, incertain. Pourquoi diable avait-il encore écouté Hermione ?

* * *

**Mot de l'auteuse** : bon bah voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Il est court mais je suis en train d'écrire la suite. J'espère que vous me laisserez un 'tit review quand même ! Désolé pour le retard au fait, avec les grèves anti-cpe et tout et tout j'ai un peu eula tête ailleurs... sorry donc ç.ç ! 


	7. Chapitre 7 Avancé Partie 2

**Mot de l'auteuse IMPORTANT :**

Je crois que je vais arrêter de m'excuser à chaque fois que je update un chapitre parce que c'est toujours avec du retard. Et puis je pense qu'on va plus me prendre au sérieux... mais je suis vraiment désolé. Ce chapitre-ci devait être posté il y a un mois. Sauf que depuis unmois je n'ai plus de news de ma bétalectrice ç.ç (d'ailleurs je n'ai pas eu le courage de relire ce chapitre en entier donc désolée si vous trouvez des fautes ou des mots manquants)... et puis il y aeu les grèves et récemment j'aiperdu une personne chère à mon coeur, mon grand-père. Donc jen'ai pas lu/écrit de fictionjusqu'à aujourd'hui à peu près.Cette semaine je commence également mes révisions pour le BAC de françaiset de matièrescientifique,doncj'aurais du mal à écrire encore une fois.

Bref,milles excuses tout de même pource retard considérable, et bises à vous tous !

Oh et bonne lecture tout de même...

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Avancé Partie 2**

-Anaïs!

La petite fille laissa tomber sa poupée. Elle releva la tête vers la poignée de sa porte de chambre. Les cris de sa mère se répercutaient dans toute la maison. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Le visage blanc, les pieds joints et les poings serrés, Anaïs attendait.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit elle resta tout aussi immobile, pétrifiée de peur. De grands hommes aux visages cachés, et portant de longues robes noirs, entrèrent. Il tenait dans leurs mains de longs bâtons en bois. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la petite. Voulaient-ils lui faire du mal? Voulaient-ils la frapper avec leur bâton? Et pourquoi n'entendait-elle plus les cris de sa mère? Si seulement son père était encore en vie...

Un des hommes leva son bras gauche vers elle, pointant sa baguette sur son visage. Les yeux d'Anaïs louchèrent sur son extrémité alors qu'elle laissait échapper de sa bouche un petit cri de terreur, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues roses. Une étincelle verte jaillit du bout de bois et effleura son visage. Avant qu'elle ne tombe en arrière, envahit par cette lumière verte, elle vit un tatouage briller sur le bras de l'homme. Une tête de mort, avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche...

* * *

Draco serra son bras gauche. Cela faisait une semaine et trois jours à présent que lui et Harry avaient fuit le monde des sorciers. Tous les matins il lisait le journal et tous les matins de nouvelles catastrophes étaient annoncés. Et la rubrique nécrologique ne faisait que s'allonger. La Gazette ne retransmettait même plus les morts des sorciers d'autres pays et des moldus, à moins qu'elles soient importantes. Chez les moldus aussi c'était la panique. Le Ministère faisait tout pour aider cette communauté exposée aux risques mais il était très dur de le faire sans révéler l'existence du monde de la magie et ça, Rufus Scrimgeour en avait peur plus que tout.

Les mangemorts répandaient la terreur partout où ils allaient. C'était le nouveau mot d'ordre de Voldemort. Bien qu'il n'ait pas oublié le Survivant, le Seigneur des ténèbres voulait retrouver toute sa puissance d'autre fois, et cela devait passer par la peur.

Les gens n'allaient même plus travailler. Dans la communauté moldue, les parents, croyant à des attentats terroristes, gardaient leurs enfants chez eux. Le gouvernement, et surtout le premier ministre, devaient faire face à un affolement de grande ampleur. Mais l'ennemi pour eux était invisible. Bientôt ils en vinrent à distribuer des tracts comme l'avait fait le ministère de la magie.

Mais malgré cela, les dégâts causer par les mangemorts ne diminuait pas et les attaques continuaient incessamment. De la propagande se mélangeait aux tracts, et la situation empirait.

Et lui, Draco, ressentait tout. A cause de cette fichue marque...

Il grogna et jeta de la poussière de fée dans le chaudron. La mixture orangée tournait petit à petit vers le doré. Depuis quatre jours qu'il descendait à minuit chaque soir pour prononcer la formule et y ajouter un ingrédient, elle n'arrêtait pas de tournoyer, changeant de couleur.

Il étouffa un bâillement et prononça la formule, butant sur quelques mots. Cette potion était vraiment très compliquée. Et à quoi servait-elle? Il ne _lui_ avait même pas demandé.

Il regarda encore quelques instants la potion... pf, son parrain aurait certainement mieux fait cela que lui.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et Fumseck vint le rejoindre. Draco leva sa main et le caressa doucement. Plus le temps passait et plus il appréciait la présence du phoenix à ses côtés. Harry était toujours partit, alors il lui tenait compagnie.

Ce soir là le Survivant était encore absent. Draco le voyait rarement dormir ou manger ces derniers temps. Les seuls moments où ils se croissaient dans le salon, ils parlaient de la potion et de l'avancée de la guerre. Rien de très intéressant pour Draco. Et cela l'énervait.

Fumsec chantonna, sentant les pensées confuses de son nouvel ami. Cela mit du baume au coeur du blond.

-Comment tout cela va-t-il finir ? Demanda Draco en caressant son cou, reconnaissant de l'attention que lui portait le phoenix.

Fumsec n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre : un grand BAM ! se fit entendre : la porte d'entrée venait de claquer.

Draco se leva d'un bond et sortit sa baguette de sa poche, prêt à jeter un sort si cela était nécessaire.

Mais ce fut Harry qui apparut à la porte du salon. Il était dans un état pitoyable mais il souriait.

Le blond se demanda si c'était la fin du monde.

-Je l'ai trouvé ! S'exclama le brun, surexcité.

Il fronça des sourcils quand il vit que Draco pointait sa baguette dans sa direction.

-Malfoy, baisse ça, dit-il d'une voix dur, toute joie disparaissant de son visage.

-Le mot. Donne-moi le mot avant.

-382.

Draco acquiesça et abaissa sa baguette. Lui et Harry avait mit en place ce système de mot de passe quelques jours auparavant. Bien que Draco était le gardien du secret de cette maison, ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque. Pourquoi 382 ? Et bien c'était le nombre de leurs altercations à l'école depuis leur première année. Harry en avait compté 390. Draco avait répliqué qu'il se trompait : 382 était le nombre exact. A raison d'a peu près trois altercations par semaine ! (si on comprenait aussi les jours où ils ne se voyaient pas ; à cause des vacances notamment).

Le blond sourit vaguement en repensant à la tête qu'avait faite le Survivant quand il lui avait dit. Oui, il avait compté, et alors ?

-Bon, Potter, qu'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda le serpentard en s'affalant dans le canapé derrière lui.

Harry fronça de nouveau des sourcils. Comment avait-il fait pour confondre Malfoy avec ses amis ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne voyait que lui depuis plusieurs jours... mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le considérer comme tel. Le serpentard ne devait pas être mis au courant pour les horcruxes, même si c'était lui qui préparait la potion pour les détruire.

-Peu importe ce que j'ai trouvé. Il faut juste que je le récupère. Mais pour cela j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Vraiment ?

Draco se gifla mentalement. Son 'vraiment ?' n'avait pas été ironique mais plutôt enthousiaste. Pf, vivement la fin de la guerre pour qu'il puisse redevenir lui même.

-Bien, je t'aiderai. Où allons-nous ?

-A Salem.

* * *

Une masse d'élève pénétra dans le pub, _La Tête de Sanglier_, à la suite de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Ils regardaient autour d'eux avec curiosité pour certains et méfiance pour d'autres. La petite salle - assez crasseuse - était vide à cette heure-ci. Seule la cheminée éclairait et rendait vivant ce lieu étrange.

Le barman, un vieil homme à l'air revêche et qui possédait une barbe blanche aussi longue que ses cheveux, s'approcha d'eux, un torchon à la main. Il était grand et mince mais une personne saine d'esprit n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de s'attirer son courroux en le vexant.

Hermione lui sourit et Ron s'avança timidement vers lui, Dobby dans ses pattes.

-Excusez-nous du retard, certains d'entre nous on eu du mal à quitter leur famille, dit-il.

-Pas grave.

Des murmures s'élevèrent derrière Ron. Beaucoup pensaient que cette "planque" était une mauvaise idée.

-On peut... ?

-Ouais.

Soulagé, Ron passa (à une distance raisonnable) à côté de l'homme et se dirigea vers le bar. Il passa derrière celui-ci et ouvrit une trappe : l'entrée de la cave. Voyant que les autres hésitaient à le suivre, il leur fit signe. Aussitôt tous les élèves coururent à sa suite.

Le barman ricana et s'abaissa pour parler à Dobby. L'elfe de maison était resté à l'arrière et tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Alors, prêt à m'aider ? Dit-il d'un ton bourru.

-Oui, Monsieur, répondit Dobby, ses genoux jouant aux claquettes.

-Lumos ! Dit Hermione.

La cave fut soudainement illuminée et Ron poussa un cri aigue.

-Des araignées !

Il ne fut pas le seul à crier.

-Oh, Ron, ca va calmes-toi ! Je vais faire un peu de ménage.

Hermione, aidé de Ginny et d'une autre élève de Serdaigle, Lenna, prononça plusieurs sorts de nettoyage.

En un rien de temps, l'endroit fut lavé de toutes toiles d'araignée et autres animaux en tout genre, et fut éclairé par une dizaine de torche. Ils trouvèrent même, caché dans une mâle, un épouvantard. Ils s'amusèrent d'ailleurs à le faire tourner en bourrique avant de le vaincre.

Une fois que tout fut en ordre, ils s'assirent tous au sol, sur des coussins qu'Hermione avait fait apparaître, et la réunion commença.

-Heureusement que la cave est grande ! Chuchota Ginny à Hermione.

Elle regardait tous les élèves présents. Ils étaient une cinquantaine. Et encore, ils n'étaient pas tous présent.

La gryffondor acquiesça puis prit la parole.

-Bien, avant qu'on commence, quelqu'un aurait-il des questions ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent.

-Pourquoi ici ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je me méfis du proprio. Il est louche ce type, dit une fille de Poufsouffle.

-Oui, peut-être mais je lui fait confiance, répliqua Hermione.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il s'appelle Dumbledore.

-QUOI?

-C'est le frère de _notre_ Dumbledore. Alors je lui fais confiance. Et puis j'ai en ma possession de quoi le faire chanter, ajouta Hermione en rougissant.

Bien que peu rassurés, les élèves acquiescèrent et tous abaissèrent leurs mains.

-Bien. Alors nous pouvons déclarer que l'AD est reconstitué.

* * *

-Bon sang, Potter, je peux savoir pourquoi on est ici ?

Draco grogna une fois de plus lorsqu'une branche lui rentra dans la figure.

Ils étaient tous les deux à plats ventre, cachés dans des buissons, et ils rampaient.

Harry, qui était un peu plus avancé que lui, se retourna et lui intima de se taire.

-La ferme ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse repéré ou quoi ?

Les yeux gris lancèrent des éclaires aux émeraudes. Lui, un Malfoy, devait se traîner dans la boue pour les beaux yeux d'un Potter ! Ce n'était pas vraiment à ça qu'il pensait quand il avait dit qu'il souhaitait plus d'action ! Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie... quoique l'épisode où il avait été transformé en fouine lors de sa quatrième année l'avait encore plus marqué.

-Là, on y est.

Draco rejoignit Harry et regarda le village en contre bas. Salem. La mythique ville-socière des Etats-Unis - la vraie, pas celle des moldus. Là où, d'après les cours d'histoire de Mr Binns, on avait retrouvé la plus ancienne trace de sorcellerie.

Pourtant, les sorcières de Salem étaient réputées pour leurs sales caractères. On les disait sauvages, mais puissantes, et extrémistes. Chez les moldus on les associait souvent aux Amazones.

-Tu sais qu'il n'y a que des femmes là-bas ? Demanda Draco, un brin inquiet.

-Oui.

-Et tu sais qu'elles ne sont pas très accueillantes, surtout avec les hommes ?

-Oui.

-Très bien ! Alors tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Ironisa Draco en roulant des yeux.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, mon petit.

Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas Harry qui lui avait répondu. Draco tressaillit. Harry aussi. D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent et levèrent leurs têtes. Au-dessus d'eux une dizaine de sorcières les tenaient pour cible, baguettes en mains. Certaines possédaient même deux baguettes magiques, une dans chaque mains.

Harry et Draco déglutirent.

-Suivez-nous.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et, après s'être difficilement relevés, les suivirent.

Les sorcières les amenèrent dans leur village. Harry se crut être revenue plusieurs siècles en arrière. Les rues étaient pavées, les maison semblaient très veilles et rien n'indiquait une quelconque évolution, qu'elle soit technologique ou autre. Les habitants n'étaient que des femmes. Pour la plus part elles étaient âgées de 5 à 35 ans. Et elles portaient toutes de longues robes couleur beige pale. Harry identifia trois sortes de femmes : celles qui s'occupaient des enfants, celles qui fabriquaient des potions dans les plus grands chaudrons qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu, et celles qui les surveillaient, lui et Draco - des guerrières (certainement les plus redoutables).

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant une toute petite maison. A l'intérieur, rien, le vide.

Les sorcières leur retirèrent leurs baguettes et les ligotèrent l'un à l'autre avant de les laisser seuls, enfermés, dans cette.. , enfin, cette cabane.

-Attendez !

-Bien, Potter, super même ! Si tu m'avais dit "Allons à Salem pour se faire ligoter l'un à l'autre dans une cabane en ruine !" je ne crois pas que je serais venu ! S'écria Draco, une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

-Oh, ca va ! Répliqua Harry dans son dos.

Leurs poings et leurs chevilles avaient été attachés ensemble, leur empêchant tout mouvements brusques. Un pas sur le côté les aurait fait basculer face contre terre.

-J'espère seulement que le machin qu'on est venu chercher en valait la peine ! Au fait, comment voulais-tu pénétrer dans cette ville sans te faire prendre ?

-Eh bien, je pensais t'utiliser comme appât, confessa Harry.

-QUOI ?

-Aaaah tais-toi ! J'essaie de réfléchir.

-Je te hais, Potter, cracha le serpentard, écoeuré.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi.

Une minute passa dans le silence.

-Bon, alors ?

-J'ai essayé de transplaner mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Ah ah, elles sont pas si bêtes, ces sorcières.

Harry grogna et essaya de bouger.

-Hey, HEY ! Tu fais quoi là Potter ? Demanda Draco, paniqué.

Il avait un mal fou à tenir son équilibre. Pour dissuader le Survivant de tout autre tentative, Draco lui pinça la main.

-Aïe !

Harry sursauta et... BOUM ! Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol, sur des pavés poussiéreux.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, POTTER ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Hurla le blond.

Sa tête avait pris un sacré coup et du sang coulait un peu sur sa tempe.

Harry ne prit pas à la peine de répondre et ferma ses yeux pour se concentrer sur sa magie. Il essayait de défaire leurs liens. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pestant, il enroula ses doigts dans ceux du blond et les serra fort.

Draco fut surpris par ce geste. Pourquoi Potter lui prenait-il la main ? Mais il comprit vite : Harry lui demandait un peu de sa magie à lui. Il ferma alors ses yeux et se concentra. Il sentit la présence de la magie d'Harry à travers sa paume. Il résista un moment, par instinct, puis la laissa l'envahir. Sa chaleur lui réchauffa tout le corps. Puis, il se concentra plus fort et laissa une partie de sa magie à lui entrer dans le brun. Sans s'en rendre compte il caressa sa main de son pouce, comme pour l'encourager.

Ensemble, après quelques secondes d'effort, ils furent libres.

Sans un mot, ils se relevèrent.

Draco épousseta sa robe.

-Merci, dit Harry en le regardant.

Draco voulut répondre mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Il se sentait bizarre...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent. Sur le seuil une superbe sorcière leur fit signe de la suivre à l'extérieur.

-Je savais que tu arriverais à te libérer, Harry Potter, dit-elle.

* * *

Une nouvelle fiole vola à travers la pièce. Mais QUEL CRETIN !

Severus Rogue crispa ses mains sur le bord de son chaudron pour éviter une autre crise de nerf, et d'autres fioles cassées.

Bon sang, il n'en revenait pas ! Pourquoi Draco était-il partit se planquer avec Potter merlin ne sait où ? Car oui, il n'était pas bête : Potter n'aurait jamais pu faire une potion de brouillard aussi bien ! Et il reconnaissait toutes les créations de son filleul.

POTTER ! Ah, si il ne tenait qu'à lui ! Mais il avait dû faire ce serment, encore un, à Dumbledore. Et depuis il était responsable de deux jeunes sorciers inconscients et au sale caractère qui étaient perdus il ne savait où, et qui devait certainement se taper dessus à l'heure qu'il était.

Il leva sa baguette et envoya valdinguer un rat à l'autre bout de la pièce (il ne les supportait plus depuis qu'il avait été obligé de vivre avec ce misérable Queuedever !).

Bien, bon, il devait se calmer. Au moins, ces deux-là étaient assez fort pour se défendre, contre des mangemorts y compris d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire.

Un manoir, en France ? Pf, mais le pire c'est qu'il connaissait ce manoir ! C'est lui-même qui lui en avait parlé deux ans auparavant... Mince, il s'égarait à nouveau.

Donc Potter et Draco étaient ensemble. Après tout, cela valait mieux : tous deux étaient rechercher par Voldemort. Et pour l'instant, où qu'ils soient ils étaient à l'abri, car Le Lord Noir avait d'autres projets... mais il ne lui disait pas tout ! Même si il était son bras droit, il n'était pas dans la tête du mage. Et il savait très bien qu'il ne laisserait pas Potter et Malfoy Juniors en liberté très longtemps.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de les contacter... ou non, c'était trop risqué, il devait les laisser se débrouiller seul.

Comprenant la cause de sa colère, l'ex-professeur de potion cassa une autre de ses fioles.

Il ne pouvait rien faire, il devait attendre.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Mot de l'auteuse (celui d'il y a quelques semaines, quand le chapitre devait être mit en ligne)** : Pfiou j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas posté ! A cause des grèves et tout ça, j'étais un peu ailleurs et même si je pensais à mes fictions, je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais ! Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Une petite review pour savoir si il y a toujours du monde ? çç

Bises à tous,

Lyj'


	8. Chapitre 8 Le repos avant la bataille

**Mot de l'auteuse :** J'ai pas grand-chose à dire et je vais arrêter de me justifier pour mes retards de fictions parce que je pense qu'à la fin je ne serais plus crédible... je vous remercie pour tous vos reviews ! J'espère que cette suite, bien que courte, vous plaira en attendant les prochains chapitres. La relation entre Harry et Draco avance à petit pas, elle est assez délicate donc j'y vais doucement. Et puis la guerre est aussi importante - mais moi qui ai arrêté de déprimer ces derniers jours j'ai du mal à écrire sur elle d'ailleurs !

A la fin du chapitre j'ai ajouté un nouveau...euh... « Point de vu ». Je tenais absolument à leur donner un rôle dans cette fiction, alors voilà un aperçut !.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Le repos avant la bataille**

A bien y regarder, elle était assez âgée. Mais elle dégageait une telle puissance magique et sa beauté était telle qu'on ne remarquait pas tout de suite son âge.

Elle les accueillit dans sa maison, la plus grande du village car, vraisemblablement, elle était leurs chefs à toutes.

Harry et Draco s'assirent sur une sorte de canapé de paille, et on leur servit une tasse de thé.

-Vous me testiez ? Demanda Harry, sans toucher à sa tasse.

La sorcière plongea ses yeux violacés dans ceux verts d'Harry.

-En quelque sorte. C'est aussi la procédure habituelle : nul homme n'a le droit de pénétré sur notre territoire, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu, lui répondit-elle sereinement. Mais toi, ce n'est pas pareil.

Elle se tourna vers Draco et ajouta pour lui :

-Tu as de la chance d'être avec lui. Tu serais mort sinon.

Draco déglutit difficilement. Cette femme lui inspirait la crainte et le respect : il se sentait donc très mal à l'aise, lui, un Malfoy. Bon sang, dès qu'ils seraient sortis de là Potter en verrait de toutes les couleurs !

-Je suppose que tu es venu pour l'horcruxe ? Continua calmement la sorcière.

Elle porta sa propre tasse de thé à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée.

Harry n'osa pas répondre immédiatement : trois sorcières guerrières étaient restées dans la maison.

Voyant son hésitation, son hôte le rassura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elles ont toute ma confiance.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. La sorcière sourit et sortit d'une de ses nombreuses poches deux baguettes : la sienne et celle du Draco. Elle leur tendit.

-Merci... ?

-Tu es prudent, c'est normal. Appelle-moi Alicia. Donc je te repose ma question à présent : viens-tu pour le horcruxe ?

-Oui, répondit le survivant. C'est vous qui le gardez, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco regardait la scène, consterné. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Qu'était un 'horcruxe' ? Sûrement l'objet qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Dans tous les cas il n'avait pas sa place dans la conversation, alors mieux valait qu'il se taise.

Alicia sourit à la question du brun et hocha brièvement de la tête.

-La seule personne à qui j'aurais remis cet objet aurait été Dumbledore en personne. Mais j'ai appris ce qui lui était arrivé, et j'en suis profondément navrée. Bien sûre, même si nous entretenions des rapports amicaux, il ne savait pas que c'était moi qui le détenais. Même pour le détruise je ne lui aurais pas passé. Détruire un horcruxe est risqué et très dangereux. Mais je suppose que tu sais tout ça ?

-Oui.

Un profond silence suivit la tirade d'Alicia et la réponse d'Harry. Draco fronça des sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout, toute cette histoire commençait à lui faire peur. Car il était en train de se rendre compte à quel point il était loin de tout savoir sur cette guerre.

Il sonda les visages de la sorcière et du survivant. Ils semblaient se défiés du regard comme si chacun essayaient de percer les pensées de l'autre. Il n'était pas loin de la réalité : la veille sorcière forçait l'entrée à l'âme de Harry. Mais ce dernier résistait.

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougent. Tout comme Draco, les trois autres sorcières dans la pièce n'avaient pas bougées, elles attendaient le verdict de leur chef.

-Tu es bien l'homme de main de Dumbledore, mon cher Harry Potter.

Draco sursauta lorsqu'Alicia reprit la parole. Il se redressa et observa Harry. Ses yeux s'était obscurcit, les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis.

-Donnez-le moi, ordonna-t-il. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse mettre fin à cette guerre, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Sa voix avait changé, elle était dure et sans appelle.

-Suis-moi.

* * *

-Merde Ron, fais attention !

-Désolé !

Ron enjamba le pauvre serdaigle dans lequel il venait de buter.

-Qui lui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il à sa voisine.

-C'est Neville : un bloque-jambe. Il y est allé un peu fort, soupira la poufsouffle.

A l'autre bout de la pièce Neville haussa des épaules en signe d'excuse, gêné.

Ron secoua sa tête et rejoignit Hermione après avoir évité plusieurs sortilèges par-ci par-là. Il déposa la masse de livres qu'il tenait dans ses bras aux pieds de son amie.

-Ah, parfait ! Dit la jeune femme.

Ginny leva sa baguette et rangea les livres sur une étagère qu'ils avaient aménagés à cet effet.

-La séance d'entraînement à l'air de bien se passer, commenta Ron en regardant autour de lui.

-Oui oui, répondit vaguement Hermione, trop afférée à feuilleté quelques livres.

-HERMIONE, RON !

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent pour voir Seamus arrivé en courant vers eux.

-J'ai eu une info de la part de l'Ordre : Lucius à rejoint Voldemort et celui-ci après l'avoir violanté, se retrouve à la tête de Poudlard.

-Quoi, cette enflure ? S'écria Ron.

L'irlandais acquiesça, hors d'haleine.

-Mais ça c'est pas le pire, une bataille se prépare.

Le silence s'installa dans la cave. Les quelques élèves qui étaient restés ce soir là tard pour s'entraîner s'arrêtèrent de respirer. Hermione délaissa son livre et prit les mains de Seamus dans les siennes.

-Où ? Quand ? Qui ? Parle vite bon sang !

-De... demain soir, et je ... on ne sait pas encore. L'Ordre contre les Mangemorts et les Revenants.

Hermione le lâcha et partie en courant. Dans son dos elle hurla aux autres :

-Prévenez tous les membres de l'A.D !

Ron resta silencieux un instant. Il réflichissait intésément à la suite des opérations.

-Bien, elle a raison, quelle heure est-il ?

-Deux heures moins le quart, Ron, répondit Ginny.

-Okay, réunion général à 3h00. Seamus, Neville, Luna et Ginny vous prévenez tout le monde, okay ?

Sans un mot il suivit Hermione dans les escaliers.

-Seamus ? Ginny s'avança, inquiète, vers son ami, Est-ce que ça va aller... pour Dean je veux dire.

L'irlandais haussa des épaules. Bien sûr que non, si Dean venait il serait soit silencieux comme un mort, soit actif comme une furie. Il voulait à tout pris venger la mort de ses parents.

-On verra.

* * *

La porte claqua et Fumseck roucoula. Lorsqu'il vit son ami blond, il s'envola sur son épaule.

Harry ne fit pas attention à eux et se précipita vers la cheminée pour vérifier le contenue du chaudron sur le feu.

-Potter, il faut qu'on cause.

Le brun fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. Il sortit de sa poche un sac de velours noir et le posa sur la table. Il allait l'ouvrir quand il s'arrêta et regarda Draco, incertain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Ce qu'il y a ? Tu te fous de moi, Potter ? Tu me traînes dans un coin paumé depuis des millénaires, emplis de dingues à double baguette qui nous jettent dans une sorte de prison magique pour ensuite nous offrir de thé et nous donner un objet apparemment très précieux et tu te demandes ce que j'ai ? S'écria Draco.

Il en avait marre des caprices et des sautes d'humeur du brun. Là encore dans la hutte de l'autre vieille chouette il s'était conduit comme le sauveur du monde, super fort et intelligent, alors qu'avec lui c'était tout le contraire ! Merde à la fin, il voulait comprendre !

-Bon écoute tu vas commencer par te calmer, okay ? Soupira Harry.

Il se releva et, incertain, ajouta :

-Ensuite tu vas me poser les questions que tu veux... et je te répondrais.

Draco jugea le brun des yeux. Il paraissait sérieux. Il se calma.

-Okay. D'abord... c'est quoi un horcruxe ? C'est cet objet que tu voulais ?

Harry hésita une nouvelle fois puis après une grande inspiration il acquiesça.

-Oui, c'est l'objet que je voulais.

Harry expliqua ensuite ce qu'était un horcruxe, soit une part de l'âme de Voldemort, combien il existait, et combien il lui en restait à trouver – soit plus qu'un, et pourquoi il devait les détruire.

-Attends une minute, fit le blond d'une voix peu sûr - il était choqué par la révélation, ce salopard de mangemort avait plus d'une carte en main, tu es pas en train de me dire que la potion que je te prépares est celle pour détruire ces choses ?

Il pointa son doigt sur le sac de velours.

-Si.

-T'es complètement malade, conclut Draco, abasourdit.

Il se laissa tombé soudainement dans un fauteuil. Fumseck sur son épaule sursauta et s'envola vers le lustre le plus proche.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Répliqua Harry en croisant des bras.

-Cette potion est extrêmement puissante. Si tu mets ces objets d'une très grandes puissances eux aussi semblent-ils là-dedans, à ton avis quel en sera le résultat ?

Harry le regarda comme si il était pris en faute. Oui, il avait toujours été nul en potion, et alors ? Il le savait bien non ?

-Euh... boum ? Dit-il d'une voix timide.

Draco sourit fièrement.

-Exactement : boum. Toute la maison boum, voir tout le quartier.

-En conclusion ?

-En conclusion tu ne touches plus à cette potion et tu ne t'en approches pas à moins d'un mètre, JE m'en occupe, compris ?

Harry hocha de la tête.

-Bien, t'as faim ?

L'ex-serpentard se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-C'est tout ? Fit Harry en le suivant, surpris.

-Comment ça c'est tout ?

-C'est tout ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Pour l'instant oui, ça me suffit. Et puis là j'ai faim et je ne peux pas réfléchir le ventre vide. Alors, tu veux quelque chose ?

Harry était vraiment étonné. La réaction du blond toute à l'heure, bien qu'ennuyeuse, il l'avait attendu. Mais celle là, pas du tout. C'était comme si il s'en fichait. Comme si il avait accepté sans rien dire d'aider Harry à tuer Voldemort. Il avait envie de le remercier mais il se retint. Il devait garder une image forte et supérieure, ce qui déjà n'était pas facile avec un Malfoy à ses côtés.

Une heure plus tard Harry et Draco avaient finit de manger. Le repas c'était fait dans le silence.

Ils rangèrent leurs assiettes dans ce même mutisme puis Harry monta se coucher alors que Draco aller vérifier l'état de la potion.

Elle bouillait doucement, rien à signaler. Il monta donc à l'étage. En passant devant la chambre d'Harry il vit ce dernier tenter tant bien que mal de nettoyer sa plaie dans son dos.

Il le regarda un instant comme subjugué. Puis il leva sa main à hauteur de ses yeux et l'observa. Cette chaleur qu'il avait sentit en lui serrant la main... cette impression de ne faire qu'un avec _sa _magie... se bien-être et cette puissance qu'il avait sentit en lui... le brun l'attirait de plus en plus et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce cette façon qu'il avait d'être fort et faible en même temps, intouchable et pourtant sensible, puissant mais épuisé, impassible et profondément triste... .

Il soupira, perdu dans ses pensés, et poussa la porte de sa chambre.

-Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça Potter, c'est perdu d'avance.

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de Draco, mais ne dit rien. Il ne parla pas non plus lorsque celui-ci lui prit son coton des mains pour éponger sa plaie.

-La potion mijote, il ne reste que peut de temps avant qu'elle ne soit efficace, dit Draco en s'appliquant à le soigner.

-Et elle peut être conservé ?

-A bonne température oui, bien sûr, mais pas plus de deux semaines. A cause de la queue de triton.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Harry se détendait, l'effet de la lotion pour son dos lui faisait un bien fou.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Harry.

-Mh ? Demanda le brun (il ne fit même pas attention qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom).

-Je...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Harry avait fermé ses yeux, submergé par la fatigue et le bien-être que lui procurait la potion. Il paraissait apaisé à ce moment là. Un petit moment de calme, de repos.

Draco se sentit alors coupable. Coupable parce qu'il allait lui parler de quelque chose de sérieux, quelque chose qui concerne Voldemort en personne. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter le brun alors que celui se sentait si bien, ce n'était pas humain... mais quand lui-même était devenu « humain » ? Un Malfoy se devait d'être surhumain, non ?

-Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y... ? Demanda Harry.

Sa voix s'était éteinte vers la fin de sa question : il venait de s'endormir dans ses bras.

Draco sourit. Son meilleur ennemi s'endormait dans ses bras, si on lui aurait dit ça il y a deux ans... .

Il le souleva délicatement et l'allongea dans son lit, prenant soin de remonter la couverture sur lui.

Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut partir...

-Reste.

... Harry avait parlé (dans son sommeil ?). Il tenait la manche du blond et venait de se blottir contre lui.

Draco rougit. Merde pourquoi rougissait-il ? C'était bien la première fois. Et puis il avait déjà dormit avec le brun, l'autre nuit ! Peut-être que...

Le survivant, lui, ne voulait rien d'autre qu'un corps chaud à ses côtés. Il n'avait jamais eut de parent pour le serrer dans ses bras, son parrain avait été trop absent pour lui conférer cette tendresse, et Mrs Weasley, même si il l'aimait énormément, n'était pas sa mère. Elle ne faisait même pas partie de sa famille. Hermione, souvent, l'avait pris dans ses bras... . Là ils étaient en guerre, et il se sentait terriblement seul, surtout depuis qu'il avait décidé de quitté ses amis. Oui, un corps chaud, il voulait juste une présence, pour le réconforter, le rassurer, parce que tout n'était pas perdu.

* * *

-SHIT ! Les salauds !

-Putain de merde... calmes-toi Fred, on va...

-On va quoi ! Mais merde, regarde ce qu'ils ont fait ! Je vais avoir leur peau !

Devant les deux hommes roux la vitrine de leur magasin « W&W, Farces pour sorcier facétieux » était brisée, ravagée. Ils avaient été pillés. Mais pas pour de l'argent, bien qu'il aurait certainement disparu. Non, c'étaient juste parce qu'ils étaient membres de l'Ordre et ouvertement opposés au règne du Lord Noir. Une tête de mort d'où s'échappait un serpent de la bouche trônait au-dessus du bâtiment : c'était l'œuvre des mangemorts.

Georges, sur ses gardes, regardait de droite à gauche. Ces fils de chiens pouvaient toujours être dans le coin.

Il prit la main de son frère pour le tirer en arrière.

-Viens Fred, il faut qu'on retrouve 'Man. Il faut la prévenir qu'on est toujours en vie sinon elle va s'inquiéter pour rien.

Fred était submergé par la colère. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son ancienne boutique. Ils avaient gâchés la vie de leur parent dix-sept ans plus tôt, et là ils recommençaient avec celle de leurs enfants ! Ca ne se passerait pas comme ça... . Excédé, Fred se retourna vers son frère.

-Non ! On ne prévient personne, okay ? Ca peut nous donner un avantage pour aider l'Ordre.

-Comment ça ? Fred, Tu es sûr que ça va ? Lui demanda son autre moitié, inquiet.

Fred passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son frère et colla son front au sien avant de l'embrasser.

-Mais oui, fais-moi confiance, j'ai un plan.


	9. Chapitre 9 Première bataille

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici avec un nouveau et long chapitre ! Enfin long je sais pas, mais nouveau si X) ! Et puis j'écris en ce moment même le n°10 qui sera neeeeeeeetteeeeeeeeemeeeeeeeeeeeeent plus long donc... :p.

Pour ce chapitre je tiens à préciser (surtout pour ceux qui connaissent ou reconnaîtraient) que je me suis inspiré de la chanson « No Bravery » de James Blunt. Je ne suis pas un grande fan de ce chanteur mais je trouve sa chanson triste et... enfin je vais pas vous racontez le chapitre, le titre est assez explicite en lui-même !

Bonne lecture !

--------------------------------------

**Chapitre 9 – Première bataille **

Severus Rogue était fatigué. Exténué aurait était le mot juste. Des cernes creusaient le haut de ses joues et ses paupières se faisaient trop lourdes par moment. Trop de choses c'étaient passées en trop peu de temps. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu, ce vieux fou savait toujours tout sur tout, mais il ne l'avait pas cru. Enfin, pas autant qu'il l'aurait fallut.

L'homme aux potions passa une main sur son visage. Dans quelques heures, aurait lieu la première bataille de cette deuxième guerre entre le mal et le bien. Et il avait peur. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Potter ne serait pas assez bête pour y participer. Si seulement il n'avait pas tué le directeur sous ses yeux peut-être qu'il lui ferait encore confiance.

Severus rit.

Confiance ? Potter ne lui avait jamais fait confiance. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait alors ? Cette histoire était tellement compliquée… et malheureusement elle ne tournait pas en sa faveur. Il avait trahit son premier maître, puis il s'était attaché à Dumbledore pour finalement être forcé de le tuer sous peine de mourir lui-même, et enfin il se retrouvait seul contre tous, dans le mauvais camp. Et il le savait, tout comme nombres de gens présents en ce pauvre siècle, il succomberait avant la fin de cette guerre.

Non, Potter ne devait pas venir ce soir. Il devait suivre le plan de son mentor et resté terré dans sa cachette jusqu'au dernier round. Surtout que son filleul était avec lui.

-Ah, ça va être un vrai bain de sang ce soir, mon cher collègue, dit une voix à la fois froide et suffisante à ses côtés.

Severus Rogue se tourna vers Lucius Malfoy et lui fit un bref signe de la tête.

Lucius Malfoy… à l'encontre de ce que les gens pouvaient pensés, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Lucius n'était qu'un vieil ami d'enfance avec qui il avait grandit. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il y a 18 ans, côte à côte dans les rangs du Seigneur Noir, l'homme blond ne l'avait plus quitté.

Rogue le regarda de haut en bas. Il avait bien changé. La première chose qui lui avait plu chez cet homme avait été son charisme, son intelligence, sa force magique et, il faut bien l'avouer, son argent. Severus était né dans une famille démunie. Une mère sorcière, un père moldu absent et violant, une enfance malheureuse, criblée de pleure et d'angoisse, bref, tout ce dont un enfant ne voudrais pas. Alors, qu'un jeune bourgeois tel que Lucius Malfoy ce soit intéressé à lui l'avait touché à l'époque. Mais plus les années passaient et plus il se rendait compte qu'il se faisait exploiter. Oh, pas énormément, mais juste assez pour qu'il devienne méfiant. Puis, alors qu'il entrait chez les mangemorts, il s'était rendu compte du vrai visage de son ami et là il avait décidé de le haïr. Evidemment, Lucius Malfoy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Et maintenant, plus que jamais après la mort de Dumbledore, il se rapprochait de lui, ne le quittant quasiment plus. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu fuir Azkaban.

Severus grimaça. Bien sûr, l'homme blond ignorait qu'il était le parrain de son fils et que, comme sa femme, il avait décidé de trahir Voldemort, pour la deuxième fois.

-Le Maître veut instaurer la terreur, ce ne sera qu'une partie de rigolade, continua Lucius.

-Oui, mais tu n'y seras pas, Lucius.

-Excuses-moi ?

Le mangemort faillit s'étrangler. Il pensait que le Lord lui avait pardonné ! Pourquoi ?

-Tu es devenu trop impulsif, Lucius. Le Maître aussi l'a remarqué. Il veut que tu restes à Poudlard ce soir. Et puis, il y aura Narcissa à cette bataille. Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus la voir ?

-Cette garce, elle ne veut pas me dire où se trouve notre fils, cracha Lucius.

-Et elle a bien raison. Laisse Draco où il est, il est trop jeune pour servir le Maître.

Un rictus anima le visage du mangemort.

-Oui, je l'ai bien compris.

On lui avait rapporté la lâcheté de son fils ce fameux soir. Il n'avait pas pu tuer ce vieux fou de directeur, et cela, Malfoy Senior ne l'acceptait pas. Comme sa femme l'avait deviné, il voulait retrouver Draco pour le punir.

-Il est temps, je vais y aller. Surtout ne quitte pas ton poste, Lucius, dit Severus.

Un grognement agacé lui répondit.

Levant les yeux aux ciels, Rogue traversa les flammes.

Il était temps.

--------------------------------------

-Tout le monde a bu sa potion ?

Dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle du Chemin de Traverse, Hermione Granger chuchotait les dernières recommandations. Ils étaient peu, très peu, beaucoup s'étaient défilés, mais c'était mieux que rien, pensait-elle.

Ginny, Neville et Luna finissaient de distribuer les derniers talismans de protection et potions de guérisons. Elle avait tout concocté elle-même.

Les élèves de Poudlard hochèrent la tête en guise de réponse. Oui, ils étaient près.

-Bien. Alors souvenez-vous, il y a deux équipes. Nous n'attaquons personne, nous sommes seulement là pour aider les membres de l'Ordre en cas de problème. Les personnes de l'équipe numéro une, Lavande, Ginny, Seamus, Jordan, Susan, Pavartil et les autres vous ne vous occupé que de _soigner_ les blessés. L'équipe numéro deux, Ron, Neville, Viktor, Dean, etc, vous couvrez la première équipe. Y'a-t-il des questions ?

Ne voyant aucune main se levée, Hermione poursuivit :

-Bien, alors quand je vous le dirais vous toucherez tous le Portoloin. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux…

--------------------------------------

Lorsque Harry se réveilla ce jour-là, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et il se sentait complètement étourdi. Il avait trop dormit. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et essaya de se lever. Malheureusement, il fut prit d'un vertige et chancela, retombant dans sa position première.

-Merde, jura-t-il.

Il secoua la tête et passa la main devant ses yeux. Après une minute de bâillements intenses et de remise en marche de neurones, Harry se releva. Il s'étira et remarqua, avec joie, que son dos ne le faisait plus souffrir. Enfin réveillé, il sortit de la pièce avec énergie pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Et tout cela sans un seul regard vers un certain serpentard blond encore endormi sur son lit.

Dès son arrivée dans la cuisine, Fumseck l'accueillit avec un hululement empressé. Mais le brun n'y fit pas attention. Il s'était replongé dans ses intenses réflexions et son regard restait fixé sur le chaudron dans la cheminée. Il se servit un café noir et s'assit à la table. _Bientôt, tout ça sera finit_, pensait-il. _Il ne m'en reste plus qu'un…_

-Bonjour.

Il sursauta. Draco Malfoy venait de se lever.

_Sympa, Potter, dis que je fais peur pendant que tu y es._

N'aillant aucune réponse de la part du brun, Draco haussa les épaules et contourna la table pour venir s'assoire en face de lui. Comme si de rien n'était, il se servit un jus de citrouille et des céréales. Fumseck vola jusqu'à son épaule et lui offrit un petit coup de bec en signe de bonjour. Le blond le caressa affectueusement mais se rendit vite compte que le phœnix n'avait qu'une envie : sortir au-dehors.

Sans se poser de questions, Draco se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre la plus proche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Harry n'avait pas finit sa question que l'oiseau de Dumbledore volait déjà vers le soleil.

-MALFOY !

Draco sursauta et regarda avec étonnement le survivant lunatique.

-Tu es VRAIMENT stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? S'écria ce dernier.

Il accourut à la fenêtre et ses mains agrippèrent le rebord de celle-ci. Scrutant le ciel il essaya de trouver une trace de l'oiseau.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Potter ? Dit froidement Draco. Il n'aimait pas qu'on hausse la voix devant lui, son mangemort de père l'avait déjà bien assez fait. C'est un phoenix, il peut devenir invisible si il le veut. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'alarmer.

Harry ne répondit pas, sa mâchoire se crispa. Il s'était levé d'assez bonne humeur et là il s'énervait et angoissait pour un rien. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

-Excuses-moi, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

_Moi je sais, tu deviens fou, Harry…_

-Je vais prendre une douche.

--------------------------------------

-A TERRE ! S'écria Ron.

Une vingtaine d'adolescents se jetèrent au sol alors que trois sorts de nature inconnue frôlèrent leurs têtes.

Le portoloin les avait entraîné dans un petit magasin moldu de Londres. Là c'était la pagaille, la confusion totale. La situation était pire que ce qu'ils pensaient. Les mangemorts n'avaient pas attendu le soir pour passer à l'attaque. Faussant tous les plans de l'AD, une poignée d'entre eux commençaient déjà à tuer, massacrer, torturer, bref, créer la panique parmi la population moldue. Et là ils n'étaient que dans un magasin, que ce passait-il au-dehors, dans les rues de Londres ? Les membres de l'Ordre étaient-ils arrivés ?

-Suivez-moi, cria Ron.

Ils traversèrent une vitrine brisée, se dirigeant prudemment vers la sortie. Ici il n'y avait aucun mangemort en vu, seulement des moldus, hurlants et courant à tout va.

-On se sépare ! J'en veux dix de chaque côté de la rue, compris ?

Mais les ordres de Ron furent couverts pour un cri.

-Putain, Dean ! Hurla Seamus.

Dean avait aperçut un mangemort au coin d'une rue au loin. Sa haine et son désire de vengeance avait alors prit le pas sur sa raison. Baguette levée, il courait vers sa proie.

Paniqué et surtout effrayé pour son meilleur ami, Seamus ne réfléchit pas lui non plus et le suivit.

-Seamus, reviens ! Lui cria Ron.

Malheureusement l'irlandais ne l'entendit pas et continua de courir.

Ron jura. Il allait ordonné de les suivre lorsque Ginny tira sur sa manche, les yeux levés au ciel.

-Qui y'a-t... ?

Le rouquin ne finit pas sa phrase. Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur deux immenses nuages noirs qui se rapprochaient dangereusement à l'horizon.

-Ca sent mauvais, commenta Viktor Krum.

Luna Lovegood aquiesça et ajouta :

-On ferait mieux de partir, il faut retrouver les autres. Et l'Ordre.

Ron décrocha son regard du ciel et hocha de la tête.

-Allons-y, dit-il.

--------------------------------------

Poudlard et son parc était plongé dans l'obscurité. Des nuages anormalement sombres planaient au-dessus de sa tête. Mais cela n'impressionnait pas les deux silhouettes encapuchonnées qui longeaient la forêt interdite.

-Suis-moi, chuchota la première à sa voisine.

Silencieusement, elles sortirent de leur abri et coururent vers un grand saule cogneur. Là elles s'arrêtèrent un instant avant de reprendre leur course vers le château. Une fois passée les serres, elles ôtèrent leurs capes, les jetant au sol.

-Tiens, ça te serra utile.

-Fred c'est... je n'en aurais pas plus besoin que toi.

Fred Weasley sourit.

-T'occupes. Aller, on continue. On va récupérer Poudlard.

Georges sourit à son tour et rangea le collier de son frère dans sa robe de sorcier. Puis il agrippa le col de la chemise de son jumeau et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Là je suis prêt.

--------------------------------------

La poursuite de Dean et Seamus menèrent les membres de l'AD dans une grande rue Londonienne. Ici pas la moindre trace de leurs amis. Par contre ils virent les membres de l'Ordre, les Mangemorts et les revenants.

Le ciel, lui, était noir.

-Ron, ce n'est pas normal que... .

-Regardez ! S'époumona Lavandes Brown, le doigt pointé au-dessus d'elle.

Des nuages sortirent une nuée de sorciers en balais volants. D'autres mangemorts. Des dizaines.

Quelqu'un poussa un cri alors qu'un jet de lumière verte l'atteignait.

Hermione aurait juré y voir un enfant un instant plus tôt.

Les membres de l'AD se dispersèrent sous ordre de Ron mais elle resta immobile.

Le froid l'entourait, elle croyait gelée petit à petit, et ses yeux restaient rivés vers l'endroit où elle avait vu ce petit garçon. Plus loin sa mère était à terre, les yeux vides. Des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.

Une maison s'embrasa à ses côtés et elle se réveilla.

Une odeur de mort brûlée emplit l'air. Tremblante, elle marcha puis courut vers Ginny sur l'autre trottoir. Cette dernière essayait désespérément de soigner un moldu à terre. Sa jambe était cassée.

-Ginny ça ne sert à rien, il va mourir, lui dit-elle en un murmure.

Mais la rouquine fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et sortit une nouvelle fiole de sa poche qu'elle appliqua soigneusement sur la plaie ensanglantée.

Une autre explosion.

Hermione sursauta et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit Percy Weasley répondre au sort d'un mangemort et le professeur MacGonagall jeter une espèce de grenade sur un revenant.

Au ciel les jets de lumières vertes et rouges continuaient d'affluer.

-Ginny, il faut retrouver les autres et soigner d'abord les sorciers.

C'était une chose difficile à dire : comment pouvait-elle décidé qui devait être secourut ou non ? Mais ils l'avaient choisis une heure auparavant : la priorité était les sorciers. Ceux-ci étaient les seuls capables de défendre les moldus.

-Laisses-moi ! Cria Ginny.

-HERMIONE !

La gryffondor tourna sa tête vers un de ses camarades.

Il lui cria une chose qu'elle n'entendit pas.

De toute façon elle avait de nouveau froid et rien d'autres que ses gens à terre ne la préoccupaient. Si, le jour où elle avait appris la mort de son grand-père, et celui où Harry était revenu en sang lors de leur quatrième année à Poudlard, et aussi... .

Elle lâcha sa baguette et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il faisait tellement froid. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Quelqu'un rit. Un rire supérieur, méchant. L'homme qui riait se fichait bien de ses malheurs.

Ses yeux devinrent flous.

Ginny se releva derrière elle et hurla quelque chose, un sort semblait-il.

Mais Hermione s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle se demandait à présent s'était pourquoi elle était ici ?

Puis elle s'évanouit.

--------------------------------------

Dans le silence de son bar, Dumbledore essuya un autre verre et le déposa sur son comptoir.

_Ces petits sont vraiment courageux_, pensa-t-il tristement.

--------------------------------------

Seamus s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il l'avait perdu de vu. Dean avait disparut. Les mains sur les genoux, il releva sa tête pour observer la pagaille autour de lui. Il avait croisé beaucoup de monde pendant sa course. Ron, Olivier Dubois, Angelina Johnson, Viktor Krum, quelques membres de l'Ordre dont Kingsley Shackblot, Mc Gonagall, Charlie Weasley et le professeur Flitwick, et quelques mangemorts, le professeur Rogue y comprit. Tous se battaient, se défendaient, s'attaquaient.

Mais dans les yeux de ses amis croisés il n'avait plus vu aucun courage, seulement de la tristesse et de la peur. Ils se battaient pour vivre, et en faisant cela il essayait simplement de survivre.

Soudainement un sorcier en balais frôla ses cheveux et monta en piqué avant de redescendre à vitesse grand V pour venir s'écraser sur une voiture moldue. La famille terrifiée à l'intérieur n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et mourut.

Ecoeuré, Seamus détourna son regard et jura. Bon sang, mais que faisait-il ici ?

--------------------------------------

L'eau coulait abondement sur son visage. Les yeux fermés, Harry essayait de se calmer. Il n'allait pas bien, du tout. Tout son corps tremblait.

Quelque chose était en train de se passer. Il le sentait.

Draco, appuyé au mur du couloir, bras croisés et tête rejetée en arrière, l'attendait.

-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

Ce fut un cri de terreur qui s'éleva de la salle de bain. De terreur et de douleur. Sans attendre, Draco se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce. Harry était là, accroupit sur le carrelage bleu. Paumes contre tempes il hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Draco attrapa une serviette et la déposa sur ses épaules nues. Puis il le prit dans ses bras et le secoua.

-Harry qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Harry !

Mais le survivant ne l'entendait pas. _Il a perdu la tête ! _pensa le blond. Sa cicatrice saignait et ses yeux étaient exorbités. Il ne fixait rien en particulier, tout se passait dans sa tête.

Voldemort, il lui envoyait des images. Des images d'une bataille.

_Il y a des enfants là-bas, les bras levés vers le ciel, des larmes sur leurs joues. _

_Enfin, il y avait._

_Des frères et soeurs étendus sur le bitume; aucune trace de leurs parents. _

_Des maisons brûlent de toutes part. _

_Une odeur puante de chaire brûler..._

- Arrêtes ! Laisses-moi ! ARRÊTE !

Draco recula, surpris. Le brun se débattit dans le vide. Lorsqu'il comprit que ce n'était pas a lui qu'Harry s'adressait, il l'enlaça de nouveau pour essayer de le calmer. Mais rien à faire.

_Une femme hurle de désespoir. _

_Des jets illuminent le ciel orageux. _

_Des sorcières sans vie, des filles violées sont à terre. _  
_Toute une génération trempée par _sa_ haine._

_Tout un déshonneur pour une nation aveugle et pour une autre incapable de contenir le mal qu'elle a engendrée._

_La peur, le sang, noir, vert, des rires, des incantations inachevées, des vies brisées..._

_Et des ombres noires encapuchonnés qui se rapprochent d'un visage familier. _

_Une jeune femme... Hermione..._

-Non...

A présent il pleurait. Sur ses joues rouges des perles salées coulaient. Perdu, désespéré, Harry s'agrippa tout ce qu'il pu à la chemise de Draco.

_Ils l'entourent et elle tombe lentement._

-Nooooooooooon !

A son cri toutes les glaces et vitres de la pièce explosèrent.

-Harry calmes-toi ! Insista Draco.

Mais qu'il parle ou pas ne changeait rien. Il avait compris que le survivant assistait à quelque chose de purement horrible. Pris au dépourvut il le serra encore plus dans ses bras et commença à le bercer tel un enfant. Puis il caressa de son pouce sa joue et embrassa ses cheveux encore humides.

-Hermione elle...

-Chut, Harry, ça va aller. Je suis là, calmes-toi.

-Her... Hermione... .

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible. Et des tremblements incontrôlables agitaient son corps nu.

Draco continua de bercer, lui murmurant des mots doux.

--------------------------------------

Severus Rogue soupira pour l'énième fois de la journée.

La bataille était finie.

Voldemort avait perdu beaucoup de ses fidèles, mais il s'en moquait. Un sourire démoniaque animait son visage déformé alors qu'il constatait de ses yeux rouges l'étendue de sa victoire.

Des corps, moldus et sociers jonchait les routes. Des habitations détruites s'échappaient de grosses fumées noires.

Et sur ce paysage la pluie tombait sinistrement.

Il n'était pas difficile de croire qu'un massacre avait eu lieu ici. Mais il était difficile de se l'imaginer tel que ses combattants l'avaient vécu. Difficile d'admettre que beaucoup étaient morts pour rien. Difficile de penser que tout cela n'était dû qu'à un enfant traumatisé, qu'à une histoire d'amour ratée.

_A suivre..._

--------------------------------------

**Mot de l'auteuse** : Je sais je suis super sadique et c'est un chapitre hypra triste que je vous sert là mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le choix. De toute façon à ce qu'il parait J.K.Rowling va faire pire vu que deux de nos personnages principaux d'Harry Potter vont mourir dans son dernier tome ç.ç ! C'est elle qui l'a dit, pas moi !

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu quand même. Et je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer mais la suite ne sera pas plu joyeuse. Enfin, je n'ai pas dit que la fin sera horriblement sadique, hein ;) ! Et puis notre petit couple continu à prendre forme... et plutôt bien XD ! Oui mon but est toujours de recollé Harry avec Draco (yeux en formes de cœurs). Je crois que je vais pas tarder du tout à mettre la suite... j'espère la poster ce weekend-même !

A bon entendeur...;p... oh et... un petit review ? ç.ç (chibi eyes).


	10. Petit mot

Oups ! Oui désolé ce n'est pas encore le nouveau chapitre X) ! Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, il arrivera avant lundi je pense (y'a intérêt parce qu'après je reprends les cours moi X().

Bref j'avais oublié de mentionner dans mon chapitre précédent le fanart que j'avais fait pour celui-ci. Si ca vous dit de le voir il se trouve ici : http/lyj. à tous ;).

Lyj"


	11. Chapitre 10 Au QG de l'AD

**Mot de l'auteuse :** semble avoir quelques problèmes Avant-hier je pouvais pas poster ou reviewer et hier je ne pouvais même pas aller sur le site . . Ils sont en srucharges de fictions, lol ! Bref voici un nouveau chapitre ! MErci encore pour vos encouragemment et bonne lecture !

-------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 10 - Au QG de l'AD**

Main dans la main, Fred et Georges Weasley couraient à perdre halène dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Jusque là, ils avaient réussi à tuer quatre Mangemorts et à leur voler une carte du château. Ayant fait les trois-quarts de leurs études à Poudlard, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de ce bout de parchemin, seulement celui-ci indiquait l'emplacement des troupes ennemies.

-Viens par ici!

Fred tira son frère dans une vieille salle de potion et referma la porte derrière eux.

Ils reprirent leurs souffles silencieusement.

-Où sommes-nous?

-J'en sais rien. On dirait une ancienne réserve de potions.

-Plutôt grande ta réserve..., réfuta son frère en regardant autour de lui.

La pièce était effectivement grande. Elle faisait à peu près la taille de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Hormis les étagères emplies de fioles de cristal, les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs, grisés par la poussière et le temps, et le luxurieux lustre au plafond n'avait plus de bougies. Au mur, les couleurs dominantes étaient le vert et l'argent.

-Je penserais à d'anciens appartements serpentardesques! Repris Georges.

-Chut!

Dans le couloir, des pas précipités se firent entendre. Les mangemorts étaient toujours à leur poursuite.

Avisant une seconde porte, au fond de la salle, les jumeaux s'écartèrent de l'entrée pour rejoindre l'autre pièce. Dans celle-ci se trouvait un majestueux lit deux places à baldaquin et une coiffeuse tout aussi fastueuse. Une porte adjacente donnait sur une grande salle de bain en marbre blanc.

Fred siffla, impressionné.

-Bah putain, c'était qui le gosse de riche qui vivait ici ?

-J'en sais rien mais... hey regarde!

Georges courut vers la coiffeuse et y souleva un magnifique collier en or blanc, au lien de cuir noir.

Il le retourna dans tous les sens avant de le passer autour du cou de son jumeau.

-Il te portera bonheur. Tu en auras besoin, maintenant que j'ai le tien.

-Merci, murmura son frère, touché.

Il inspecta le bijou. Excepté la couleur argentée il n'y avait aucune marque d'appartenance serpentarde dessus. Au contraire, il possédait un léger reflet bleu tout à fait ravissant. En le retournant Fred fut surpris de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une broche à laquelle on avait ajouté un lien. Mais cela n'enlevait en rien à la beauté du bijou, et il l'aimait bien. Satisfait, Fred le cacha sous sa chemise violine.

------------------------------

-HERMIONE!

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur, les yeux imbibés de larmes. Il mit un temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans une rue de Londres et qu'il n'avait pas participé à la bataille de l'autre soir. Et un autre temps aussi pour comprendre, se souvenir, qu'Hermione... qu'elle... enfin, qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Quelqu'un l'avait rhabillé. Il portait un boxer noir et une chemise blanche.

Naïvement, il enfouit son nez dans les manches trop grandes et renifla l'odeur présente. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, et cette chemise sentait la chaleur humaine.

Il se leva péniblement et descendit les escaliers dans l'espoir fugace de trouver son propriétaire.

Il le trouva dans le salon. A son grand étonnement, le blond était en suractivité. Il courait du chaudron à la table basse, au choixpeau magique sur un des canapés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda doucement le gryffondor en se frottant les yeux.

Draco sursauta. Mentalement, il récita tous les gros mots de son répertoire; physiquement il sourit.

-Rien, pourquoi? Et toi, ça va mieux?

Ne sachant pas si il devait ou pouvait répondre à sa question, Harry l'éluda d'un haussement d'épaules et s'approcha du blond pour venir s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils près du feu.

-C'est toi qui m'a habillé ?

-Oui. Tous tes vêtements étaient sales, je t'ai prêté ma chemise. Tu... hier, dans la salle de bain, tu n'arrivais pas à te calmer, ajouta Draco, hésitant. Alors je t'ai ramené dans ton lit. Toute la nuit tu t'es agité et tu as crié comme si c'était la fin du monde. J'ai dû jeter trois fois un sort de silence sur les murs pour être sûr qu'on ne t'entende pas. Enfin, vers 4h00 du matin, tu t'es calmé et tu t'es endormi.

-Oh, fit Harry.

Il se sentait un peu honteux de s'être montré si faible devant sa némésis. Quoique ce ne fût pas la première fois, pensa-t-il amèrement.

-Et là il est ?

-8h15.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Draco se mordit la langue. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Harry... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? C'était Tu-sais-qui, n'est-ce pas?

Le survivant lui lança un regard noir.

-Il y a eu une bataille, hier soir, finit-il par dire d'une voix sèche. Et beaucoup de personnes sont mortes. Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Tu as appelé Granger...

-Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas en parler! S'écria soudainement Harry.

Le blond acquiesça et se retourna vers la cheminée. Il s'accroupit et prit sa baguette magique, pour tâter le liquide doré. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire, une fois de plus. Lui qui avait passé tout son temps éveillé à surveiller les moindres faits et gestes du griffondor apeuré! Il l'avait protégé, réconforté et réchauffé de tout son corps pendant toute la nuit et voilà comment il le remerciait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être égoïste parfois. Pire que lui, qui l'aurait cru?

-Malfoy?

-Quoi? Répliqua-t-il, irrité.

-Tu dis que je me suis endormis à 4h00 du matin et qu'avant cela je n'ai pas arrêté de cauchemarder, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Et bien parce que je suis resté avec toi tout ce temps, qu'est-ce que tu cro...!

Draco ne finit pas sa phrase. Une bouffée de frayeur pris possession de lui : il venait de se trahir.

Harry se redressa, les poings serrés et les yeux noirs.

-Et qui, dis-moi, c'est occupé de la potion pendant ce temps? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Draco déglutit. Puis se reprit. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur d'Harry après tout, même si, il était le garçon-qui-a-survécu-plusieurs-fois-et-qui-survivra-encore-à-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Draco le connaissait mieux que quiconque à présent et savait ses points faibles.

Il se plaça en face du brun colérique et répondit:

-Personne. J'avoue, je l'ai oublié. Et c'est pour cela que je suis ici maintenant, pour essayer de réparer mes bêtises.

-Oh! Oui, parce que tu en as fait une belle de bêtise! Te rends-tu compte que cette potion est notre seule chance de nous débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de Voldemort! Répliqua violemment Harry.

-Et toi, tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu as failli faire exploser la maison toute entière la nuit dernière? Que tu étais en état de choc sub-magique et que tu as essayé de te tuer plusieurs fois pour mettre fin à tes souffrances?

-Je suis moins important que cette potion Malfoy, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne!

-Oh! Désolé, alors, si je me préoccupe de ta santé mentale, Potter, riposta Draco, énervé.

La colère du brun retomba d'un coup.

-Je ne t'en ai jamais demandé autant, grogna-t-il.

-Je sais. Mais je le fais quand même.

-Pourquoi?

-... .

Draco eut beau chercher, il ne trouva pas de réplique à lui renvoyer. Sa colère s'était apaisée et il venait de comprendre qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment mais il s'était attaché au survivant. Assez pour vouloir qu'il vive sans souffrir.

Il scruta le gryffondor, depuis ses yeux verts jusqu'à sa chemise trop longue qui retombait sur ses cuisses mattes et musclés. Et il rougit, une fois de plus.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en se détournant. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

Il sentit le brun bouger derrière lui pour se rasseoir.

-Malfoy que... que s'est-il passé dans la tour, ce soir-là ?

Sa voix était calme et hésitante. Ce sujet là aussi était important.

-Je croyais que tu y étais? Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé.

-Oui j'ai vu, mais je n'ai pas compris. Pourquoi... pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué Dumbledore ?

-Je me disais bien qu'un jour où l'autre tu me poserais cette question.

Draco se retourna et plongea ses perles grises dans les émeraudes. Avec la nonchalance et le sérieux dût à un Malfoy il avoua:

-Parce que j'ai pris peur. Au fond de moi je me suis rendu compte que je faisais une très grosse connerie: j'obéissais à Voldemort mais surtout au désir de mon père. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis senti paralysé, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Si Severus n'avait pas été là j'aurais perdu la vie. Je devais tuer Dumbledore ou être tuer, c'était ça le problème.

-Si Snape n'avait pas été là, Dumbledore serait toujours en vie, jeta froidement Harry.

-Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas mort ce soir là, mais un autre soir, sûrement. Il était vieux et faible, Potter. Il n'aurait pas tenu toute la guerre, surtout que Voldemort en avait, personnellement, après lui. Je sais ce que tu ressens envers Severus, mais il n'a fait que son devoir de parrain et je ne pense pas que... .

-Tais-toi!

Les joues d'Harry se colorèrent de rouge à nouveau. Son regard fuit celui du blond. Il ne voulait pas entendre la vérité. Il avait compris que Draco allait lui donner une raison au comportement du professeur de potion, mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il avait toujours haït Rogue et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Alors l'entendre dire, que pour une fois, il n'avait pas fait exprès de le faire souffrir lui paraissait insupportable.

Draco n'ajouta rien. De toute façon, c'était perdu d'avance.

-Tu l'as appelé par son nom, fit Harry après quelques minutes.

-Pardon ?

-Voldemort, tu l'as appelé par son nom. Je croyais que tu en avais peur.

Draco haussa des épaules, indifférent, et se déplaça pour venir s'asseoir en face du survivant sur la table basse. Le feu crépitait toujours.

-Que veux-tu faire maintenant, Harry? On ne peut pas rester ici il faut qu'on change de cachette. Je peux nous en trouver une autre ou ...

-Je veux retrouver Ron et Hermione.

A cet instant, Draco aperçut à nouveau une lueur de désespoir dans ses yeux verts.

Le survivant se rendait-il compte à quel point il se montrait faible devant lui?

-Comment va-t-on... ?

Draco n'avait pas fini de poser sa question qu'un coup donné contre une vitre les fit sursauter : Fumseck était de retour.

------------------------------

Bien que l'on soit en été, le temps au-dehors était frais, très frais. Et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Il faut dire que le brouillard ambiant pouvait cacher sans difficulté n'importe quel géant.

Harry leva les yeux vers les tours de Poudlard au loin. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quitté l'école depuis une éternité. Et dire que maintenant les mangemorts l'occupaient... un frisson parcourut son dos et il reprit sa marche.

C'était Fumseck qui les avaient menés ici, lui et Draco. D'après ce qu'avait compris le blond du phœnix, la cachette de leurs camarades Poudlariens n'était pas loin.

Le phœnix chantonna à l'oreille d'Harry et ils tournèrent au coin d'une rue. Harry reconnut aussitôt le vieux pub malfamé, dans lequel il était entré pour la première fois il y a trois ans. L'enseigne noir pendant sinistrement lui rappela son nom : _La tête de sanglier._

-OU EST CE MAUDIT OISEAU !

La porte du pub s'ouvrit brutalement et Ronald Weasley en sortit écumant de rage.

Il repéra aussitôt Harry et Draco et cessa tous mouvements.

Harry avait la gorge nouée et la respiration saccadée; les joues de Ron était rouges et des larmes de colère et de tristesse coulaient le long de celles-ci. Jamais, auparavant, Harry n'avait vu son meilleur ami dans cet état.

Ron se rapprocha d'eux, les yeux fixés sur Harry. A quelques centimètres de son visage, il souffla :

-Ils l'ont tué. Oh Harry ils... elle...

Puis, sans préavis, il se jeta dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots. Fumseck, alors délogé de l'épaule du Survivant s'envola sur celle de Draco.

Harry était sous le choc. Il ne bougea pas. Il n'osa même pas prendre Ron dans ses bras. Il avait mal, très mal. Son coeur battait follement dans sa poitrine et il avait envie de vomir. Non, il était en plein cauchemar, c'était sûrement ça, qu'avait-il dit ?

Draco à côté d'eux se racla la gorge et murmura :

-Harry, la potion il faut... .

Harry hocha de la tête et repoussa doucement Ron. Il lui prit la main et tous les trois pénétrèrent dans le pub. Ce dernier était sombre. Presque aucune lumière ne filtrait par les fenêtres obstruées, et à première vue son propriétaire n'était pas là.

-On va avoir besoin d'hydromel, fit Ron d'une voix enrouée mais assez forte.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Lui demanda Harry, déconcerté.

Il comprit vite de quoi parlait le rouquin lorsqu'il vit une dizaine de baguettes magiques sortirent de nul part et se pointées sur lui et Draco.

Ron se détacha du brun et sortit sa propre baguette.

Etonné, Harry parvint à distinguer dans la pièce tous ses anciens camarades de classes, serdaigles, poufsouffles et gryffondors mélangés, qui les tenaient en joue. Il reconnut Neville sous son bandeau qui lui cachait l'oeil gauche, Lavande Brown avec un visage défigurée, les frères Crivey se soutenant mutuellement, Hannah Abbot les dents crispées par la peur, Luna Lovegood dont les yeux globuleux étaient devenus noirs, Cho Chang qui pleurait encore, et mêmeViktor Krum assit sur une chaise pointait sa baguette vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas se lever, il avait perdu ses deux moitiés de jambes.

Il y avait beaucoup de méfiance et de colère dans leurs attitudes. Mais aussi de la peur, de la surprise et dans certaines une nuance d'espoir.

-Je crois qu'ils nous prennent pour des espions, lui murmura Draco.

-C'est exact, Malfoy, lui répondit Ron d'une voix froide. Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

Harry serra les poings. Pour que tous réagissent ainsi il aurait fallu qu'ils aient participé à la bataille, il aurait fallu qu'ils en ressortent brisés, il aurait fallu qu'ils souffrent. A cet instant tous ressemblaient à des enfants, des enfants ayant pris les armes pour se protéger et protéger le peu de choses qui leur restait encore.

-C'est Fumseck qui nous a conduit ici, Ron. Et je ne suis pas à un imposteur, répondit le Survivant d'une voix forte.

-Prouve-le, répliqua le rouquin, toujours sur la défensive.

-Merde Ron, nous n'avons pas le temps! J'ai volé le choixpeau et Fumseck à Poudlard il y a plusieurs jours et j'ai trouvé la potion capable de détruire les horcruxes. Il ne m'en reste plus qu'un à découvrir. Les autres sont en ma possession. La nuit dernière Voldemort m'a envoyé des images de votre combat et j'ai vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Où est Hermione ?

Harry avait parlé vite et d'une voix sans réplique. La même voix que celle qu'il avait pris en parlant à Alicia, la chef des sorcières de Salem, pensa Draco.

Ron sembla hésiter. Sa baguette s'abaissa doucement mais il ne le lâchait pas des yeux. L'oiseau de Dumbledore poussa un hululement et tous relâchèrent leur vigilance.

-Il... il est arrivé il y a une heure d'on ne sait où. Et il a sauté sur Hermione. Avec ses larmes, il y a essayé de la guérir. Elle... elle est dans le coma. Un coma profond.

Le souffle du brun se coupa.

-Où est-elle ?

Ron lui fit un signe de tête et se dirigea derrière le bar. Harry et Draco le suivirent, mais s'arrêtèrent bien vite. Tous les membres de l'AD venaient de relever leurs baguettes et cette fois-ci elles étaient pointées seulement sur Draco Malfoy.

-Il est de notre côté, vous n'avez pas à vous méfier, dit Harry calmement.

-Comment ça se fait ?

C'était Seamus qui venait de parler. Il était sortit de sous la trappe derrière le bar. Son visage était blême et son expression dur.

-C'est un accord entre moi et lui. Je le protège des mangemorts et de son père pendant que lui m'aide à nous cacher et à détruire les horcruxes.

Son argument ne sembla convaincre personne.

-Ron, c'est avec lui que je suis parti à la fête du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Je veux bien penser que tu as du mal à croire à cette histoire mais elle est vraie. Si tu as accepté de me reconnaître en tant que 'vrai' Harry, alors tu te dois de croire en moi et laisser Malfoy tranquille.

A contrecœur, le rouquin acquiesça.

-J'ai besoin d'une cheminée, et vite Weasley, fit Draco nullement impressionné.

-Au fond de la pièce. Neville va t'allumer un feu.

Sans un regard de plus vers le serpentard, Ron et Harry descendirent les marches menant au sous-sol. Draco se retint du moindre commentaire bien que l'envie le brûlait. C'était la première fois, depuis longtemps, qu'il était 'séparé' d'Harry et étrangement cela le dérangeait. C'était comme s'il était jaloux du rouquin.

Jaloux, lui ? Non, il divaguait. Peut-être à cause des regards oppressants qu'il sentait sur sa nuque.

Fumseck lui donna un léger coup de bec sur la joue pour lui donner du courage. Draco releva la tête et sortit de sa cape l'énorme flacon encore bouillant de potion anti-horcruxes.

------------------------------

Harry découvrit que le sous-sol avait été aménagé. Il y avait là tout d'abord une grande salle avec des étagères regroupant des livres sûrement fournis par l'Ordre ou les vieilles familles sorcières des membres de l'AD, ainsi qu'une grande malle contenant des fioles et un placard emplit d'ingrédients divers. Puis deux autres portes donnaient sur des chambres apparemment créées par magie. La superficie de l'une d'entre elle était à peu près égale à un dortoir standard. Quatre lits dont deux superposés y prônaient. Dean dormait dans l'un d'entre eux. Dans la chambre suivante, il n'y avait qu'un seul lit, tout petit. Le reste de la pièce était meublé d'un bureau encombré de parchemins divers.

C'était ici que reposait Hermione. La jeune fille qu'Harry avait connue à ses 11 ans avait bien changé. Son visage était pâle comme la mort, ses lèvres y compris. Ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur brillance naturelle et son souffle était si faible qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait déjà franchit le pas.

Lorsque Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main il remarqua également qu'elle était glacée.

-Les Détraqueurs, dit Ron.

-L'ont-ils... ?

-... embrassée ? Non mais ils se sont assez approchés d'elle pour qu'elle s'évanouisse. C'est Ginny qui l'a ramené ici.

D'un geste tendre, Harry repoussa une mèche de cheveux du front de son amie.

-Y a-t-il eu d'autres blessés ?

-Ils nous ont explosés, Harry. Complètement, murmura Ron. Dean est inconscient depuis quatre heures, Viktor a perdu ses jambes dans une bataille (dans les airs). Et j'ai entendu dire que le professeur Flitwick et Kingsley Shackblot ne s'en sont pas sortit indemnes non plus. Angelina Johnson... est morte.

Il y avait Fenrir aussi. Les... les enfants présents n'ont pas survécu.

-Et... ta famille ?

-Je ne sais pas. Maman était au QG de l'Ordre, mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Papa ou de mes frères. D'après ce que Neville a su de l'Ordre, Fred et Georges ont disparu. Leur... leur magasin a été saccagé par des mangemorts.

Harry soupira. Ils étaient mal partis.

-Ils sont toujours chez toi ?

-L'Ordre ? Oui. Ils ont nommé un Gardien du Secret. Mais ils ont peur d'avoir été découverts, tout le monde sait que mes parents étaient alliés à Dumbledore. Tu comptes aller les voir ?

-Oui, peut-être. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Nous devrions sortir et... .

Harry fut interrompu par une bourrasque de cheveux roux. Ginny. Son visage luisait de larmes elle serrait le brun de toutes ses forces.

------------------------------

Draco Malfoy était près à faire un véritable massacre lorsque le Survivant revint dans le bar. Aussitôt tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui attendant vraisemblablement ce que l'élu allait décider.

Draco eut un rictus mais continua à s'occuper de son feu. Viktor ne le regardait plus étrangement et Luna avait cessé de chuchoter à voix basse avec les autres filles de Poufsouffle.

Harry ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Il n'était pas revenu ici pour diriger l'AD, et il n'avait pas l'intension de le faire. Ron, malgré ses dires, se débrouillait très bien sans lui. De plus, il devait absolument voir l'Ordre et parler à Mc Gonagall. Bien que la guerre tournât autour de lui et Voldemort, il n'avait pas à décider de tout. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait décidé d'être seul et il le resterait. Il détruirait les horcruxes, vaincrait Voldemort et laisserait le reste de la population sorcière reconstruire leurs dégâts pour fonder une nouvelle ère, point.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici et de vous diriger, dit-il. Vous vous êtes réunis de votre propre grès, alors continuez ainsi.

Certains semblèrent déçus, d'autres surpris ou encore indifférents. Draco crut même voir de la colère sur le visage de Seamus. Mais dans tous les cas, aucun ne protesta.

Deux heures plus tard, les trois quarts des membres de l'AD rentrèrent chez eux. Ron expliqua à Harry et Draco que seul lui, Hermione, Dean, Viktor et parfois Ginny restaient vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre au QG. Il y avait de quoi dormir, et Dumbledore les fournissait en nourriture et boisson. Il avait même accepté qu'ils se lavent et se soignent dans une bassine d'eau dans la cour intérieure du pub.

Bien que son frère est toujours été plus avenant et plus sociable que lui, Dumbledore-cadet avait décidé de fermer son bar pour le consacrer juste aux occupations du groupe d'adolescents qui l'occupaient. De toute façon, par les temps qui couraient, plus personne n'osait sortir de chez soi. Et puis, il avait toujours aimé les enfants et les voir revenir ce fameux soir moins nombreux et complètement amochés l'avait profondément touché.

Il n'avait rien dit en voyant Harry. Il avait juste sourit puis ricané.

-Il a souvent des réactions bizarroïdes, n'y fais pas attention, lui avait expliqué Ron.

Harry avait eu du mal à croire que cet homme était le frère de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, le directeur lui en avait déjà brièvement parlé, mais physiquement, les deux hommes ne se ressemblaient pas. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux et la même barbe. Peut-être le même nez mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Les yeux de ce Dumbledore-ci ne pétillaient pas de malice et surtout, surtout, leur langage était bien différent !

-Vu que n'tre cher blondinet s'est approprié la ch'minée, on mangera froid ce soir. Et y'a qu'des restes, j'vous préviens, avait-il dit à l'heure du repas.

Ils avaient rapproché deux tables côté à côte pour le dîner ce soir-là.

Seamus et Ginny distribuaient les couverts. Viktor, Ron, Ginny, Harry et Draco étaient déjà assis.

Ce fut Dobby qui leur apporta leur repas. L'elfe de maison rechignait tout ce qu'il pouvait tête baissée. Dumbledore se moqua de lui, et Dobby se redressa aussitôt pour répliquer. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit Harry. Par chance, Draco fut assez rapide pour rattraper le plat que l'elfe lâcha de surprise.

-Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Comme vous avez manqué à Dobby, Monsieur !

Harry regarda les yeux larmoyants de Dobby, avec incertitude.

-Comment allez-vous, Monsieur ?

-B..bien, merci Dobby. Que fait-il ici ? Ajouta le survivant à son meilleur ami.

-Que voulais-tu que j'en fasse ? L'Ordre ne s'occupe pas de lui, alors Hermione lui a trouvé un job.

-Il bosse pour moi, fit le barman en enfourchant une cuisse de poulet dans sa bouche.

Draco grimaça et lui donna tout le plat qu'il avait dans les mains.

Ginny sourit et se servit un verre d'eau (_le jus de citrouille c'est pour les mauviettes ! _avait juré Dumbledore deux jours plus tôt).

-Cette nuit toi et Malfoy dormirez dans un des lits superposés. Viktor et Dean occupent les lits simples. Si tu veux voir l'Ordre Harry, Ginny t'y emmèneras demain.

Harry acquiesça.

-Et toi, tu dors où ? Demanda Draco au rouquin.

Ron lui décocha un regard noir et répondit :

-Je reste avec Hermione.

Sa réplique lança un froid sur la table. Draco n'avait définitivement plus faim. Il tira nerveusement sur sa manche gauche, là où il avait sa marque.

-Vous... avez-vous appris des informations de l'Ordre ces derniers jours ? Demanda Harry.

-Pas grand-chose, ils nous tiennent toujours à l'écart. On sait que Fred et Georges ont disparu, leur magasin a été pillé.

-Oui je sais, Ron me l'a déjà dit. C'est tout ?

La rouquine réfléchit.

-Oui, ils ne sont pas très bavards.

Harry soupira.

------------------------------

_-Avada Kedavra !_

_Flash._

_-Avada Kedavra !_

_Ses paupières étaient fermées mais Harry distingua une lueur verte. Il entendit un bruit de chute et sa cicatrice redoubla d'intensité. _

_-Harry Potter nous voilà enfin face à face ! _

_Flash._

_Il était en lui. Il pouvait le sentir onduler dans son corps et rien que pour cela il avait envie de vomir. Puis il parla et ses mots sortir de sa bouche. _

_-Tue-moi, maintenant, Dumbledore... si la mort n'est rien, Dumbledore, tue ce garçon..._

_Il était aveuglé et il agonisait. Tout son corps tremblait. Sa cicatrice le brûlait._

_Flash._

_-Severus... Severus s'il vous plait... _

_-Avada Kedavra !_

_-NOOOOOOOOOOON !_

Harry tomba de son lit. Le réveil fut brutal. Comme toutes les autres nuits, il était en sueur, son souffle était court et sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir et il avait la nausée. Il s'appuya sur ses deux mains pour se relever. Debout, il se cramponna au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Quelqu'un ronfla dans la pièce.

D'un bref coup d'œil, Harry vit que le lit du serpentard était vide.

-Draco... .

A tâtons, Harry sortit du dortoir et monta les marches branlantes. Il faisait un peu moins chaud en haut. Quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte de la cours intérieur et un vent frais en sortait. Dans la cheminée, quelques braises crépitaient sous le chaudron.

Draco Malfoy se tenait devant celui-ci. Avachi sur une chaise, il avait posé ses pieds sur une table adjacente et ses mains étaient croisées sur sa poitrine.

Son regard quitta un instant l'eau bouillante pour se poser sur Harry.

-"_Vous vous êtes réunis de votre propre grès, alors continuer ainsi_", dit-il en imitant sa voix. Bien Potter, encourages-les. Tu as vu comment ils s'en sont sortis la dernière fois ? Jamais ils ne tiendront une autre bataille, dit Draco.

Harry s'assit sur une table en face du blond.

-Une autre idée, Malfoy ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-... .

Draco se massa les tempes. Puis il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et soupira.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-... .

Lassé de ne pas entendre de réponse, Draco se releva. Il jeta la dernière graine de Tournelune qui lui restait dans la main et se posta devant le survivant.

-Viens, il faut que tu dormes.

Harry dormait déjà. Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Aussitôt, qu'il était entré dans la pièce son esprit s'était apaisé, et tout cela grâce à la seule présence du blond. Il l'avait remarqué et commençait à prendre conscience petit à petit de cette dépendance. Mais il avait encore trop peur de ses cauchemars pour se calmer de lui-même.

Draco attrapa le bras du gryffondor et le ramena dans leur dortoir. Il ne vit pas Ron les observer. Et il ne comprit pas non plus comment il se retrouva dans le lit d'Harry, ledit propriétaire dans ses bras.

Harry n'avait pas osé lui parler. Il ne voulait pas s'entendre lui dire qu'il avait besoin qu'il reste là, près de lui, pour se rendormir. Il l'avait tout simplement entraîné dans sa chute sur le lit et il serrait sa chemise comme les autres fois, le front appuyé contre son torse pâle.

Draco hésita mais pas longtemps. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules mattes et posa son menton sur les cheveux sombres.

-Dors.

Harry se détendit au mot du blond. Par cette seule parole, il sut que Draco ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il acceptait de rester avec lui. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit pour une nuit sans rêve.

Ce fut Draco qui cauchemarda à sa place.

_-Je peux t'aider, Draco._

_-Non, vous ne le pouvez pas. Il m'a ordonné de le faire, sinon, il me tuerait. Je n'ai pas le choix._

_-Rejoins le bon camp, Draco, et nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer. Passes du bon côté Draco, tu n'es pas un tueur..._

_Des pas. Sa main tremble. Ses jambes tremblent. Tout son corps ne lui répond pas._

_-Parrain ? _

_-Severus... Severus s'il vous plait... _

_-Avada Kedavra._

_A suivre..._

------------------------------

**Mot de l'auteuse** : Ah il était plus long ce chapitre-ci, ehin ? Ca vous a plu ?.? Bises à tous et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ;) !


	12. Chapitre 11 Et des ailes apparurent

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de 'Achèves-moi', désolée pour son retard -.-"! Mais je me rattrapes ce weekend : promis craché il y aura la suite samedi ! Je l'ai déjà écrite XD. Je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à écrire ces chapitres, je ne sais pas pourquoi - peut-être grâce à vos gentils reviews ;). Enfin je crois que ça veut dire que la fiction n'est pas prête d'être finie ;) !

Merci à Ang'y pour sa correction, et merci aux revieweurs anonymes !

Je voulais juste prévenir aussi que dans ce chapitre, il va se passer (un début de) quelque chose (amour, amitié ?) entre 3 personnages, je ne dis rien pour ne pas faire de spoiler. Je pense que la personne qui m'a fait la suggestion (ou posé la question je ne sais plus) comprendra de quoi je parle pendant sa lecture ;p ! Bref, j'y reviendrai dans ma note de fin. En attendant, **bonne lecture ! **

_Les écritures en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

**PS :** Ce chapitre non plus n'est pas très joyeux, désolée !... mais... (Grand sourire)...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 11 - Et des ailes apparurent dans son dos**

Voldemort était en colère. Une colère noire, profonde. Car il n'était entouré que d'imbéciles. Des imbéciles qui avaient laissés entrer dans _son_ château des espions de l'Ordre ! Il siffla de rage alors que la voix de Lucius Malfoy lui revenait en tête : "Mais maître nous allons les retrouver ! Ils ne sont que deux, je vais envoyer mes meilleurs mangemorts sur ce coup... !".

"TES meilleurs Mangemorts ? Voudrais-tu prendre ma place, Lucius ?" avait-il répondu sur le qui-vive.

"Non, maître! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je...".

"LA FERME ! Tu as plutôt intérêt à retrouver ces intrus et vite, Lucius, sinon je jure de te tuer de ma propre baguette." Il l'aurait bien fait aussitôt. Dommage que le blond lui soit encore utile. Enfin ça, il ne le savait pas.

Voldemort entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière son serpent, Nagini.

-Tu es bien le seul à qui je puisse me confié ! Lui siffla-t-il en fourchelang.

Le serpent sembla sourire pour toute réponse. Puis il ondula jusqu'au lit et s'enroula autour de ses barreaux.

-Bien que Severus me soit d'une aide précieuse, continua le sorcier pour lui-même avec un sourire en coin.

Il ôta sa cape, posa sa baguette sur la coiffeuse, et s'assit à son tour sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

Derrière la porte de la salle de bain, Fred et Georges, main dans la main, retenaient à grand peine leur souffle. Leurs coeurs battaient à cent à l'heure. Fred n'arrêtait pas de se répéter des jurons, mentalement. Mais où les avait-il entraîné, merde ? Si il avait bien compris, c'était Voldemort, _en personne,_ qui était assis sur le lit dans la pièce d'à côté ! Il l'avait entendu, lui et son affreux serpent, parler le fourchelang.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Lui murmura tout bas son frère jumeau.

Fred posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire et reporta son attention sur l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Voldemort ne resta pas bien longtemps seul. Rogue pénétra sans cri égard dans les lieux, deux minutes plus tard.

-Greyback demande à te voir, Maître. Et il semble que ce soit important. Pardonnes-moi d'être entrer ainsi, ajouta le mangemort aux cheveux noirs en s'abaissant devant son maître alors que celui-ci se relevait.

-Ca ne fait rien. Où est-il ?

-Dans le bureau directoral.

Voldemort fit signe à Nagini de le suivre. Il récupéra sa baguette et s'arrêta net. De là où il se trouvait Fred crut le voir sourire furtivement. Puis il reprit sa marche et sortit de la pièce, Rogue sur les talons.

Georges poussa un profond soupir.

-Putain, j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie ! Souffla-t-il.

Prudemment, ils sortirent de leur cachette. Ils entendirent une porte claquée plus loin et ils se détendirent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda à nouveau Georges, sa main toujours agrippée à celle de son frère.

-On se casse loin d'ici, répondit Fred.

Son coeur battait toujours follement dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Sentant l'hésitation de son frère, il le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui ordonna :

-On s'en va, Georges ! Tu ne comptes tout de même pas jouer les Kamikaze et tuer Tu-sais-qui comme ça ?

Il avait touché juste dans ses pensés. Georges voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais Fred fut plus rapide :

-Nous savons très bien, toi et moi, qu'il n'y a que Harry qui peut y arriver, papa nous l'a assez répété. Que veux-tu que nous fassions, nous ? Ce n'est pas avec nos gadgets qu'on arrivera à quoique ce soit.

-Arrêtes ton sermon, on dirait Maman, répliqua son frère sur le même ton. Bien sûr que je sais tout ça. Sauf que si nous pouvions juste...

-Juste quoi ? On ne peut RIEN faire pour l'instant. Si Voldemort est ici, alors c'est que notre plan a foiré. Viens, on s'en va.

Résigné et - il ne lui avouera jamais - rassuré, Georges consentit à suivre son frère. Ils sortirent de la chambre à pas feutrés, puis parvinrent dans la pièce adjacente, vide.

-Je passe devant. Je jette un coup d'oeil et tu sors vite fait, okay ? dit Fred.

Lentement, il fit ce qu'il avait dit. Ses yeux ne virent que des couloirs sombres et vides. Il ouvrit la porte en plus grand et poussa son frère au-dehors.

-On y va.

Il allait le suivre lorsque quelque chose l'attira en arrière et le retint de force. Sans faire attention à son frère, Georges sortit et la porte se referma derrière lui. Fred voulut lui crier de revenir, de l'attendre, mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et avec horreur, il comprit que c'était un piège.

-Surtout tais-toi ! Lui chuchota une voix ferme à l'oreille.

Cette voix, Fred la connaissait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il cherchait encore à qui elle appartenait lorsqu'un cri déchira le silence régnant dans le château. Georges ! Ils l'avaient attrapés ! Fred se débattit violemment contre l'homme qui l'enlaçait, il fallait qu'il aille l'aider ! Il fallait qu'il aide son frère ! Ou alors... .A bout de patience, il voulut sortir sa baguette. Malheureusement, l'homme fut plus rapide et lui immobilisa le poignet. Les cris de son frère se firent de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus 'étranglés'. Il souffrait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Des larmes jaillirent des yeux du jeune homme et il lutta une dernière fois pour se dégager de l'étreinte emprisonnante.

-Calmes-toi, ce n'est pas en te jetant dans la gueule du loup que tu pourras sauver ton frère ! Fit la voix à bout de souffle derrière lui.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les cris cessèrent. Mais l'homme attendit plus longtemps avant de se détacher de Fred.

Le jeune homme tremblait. Il L'avait laissé s'emparer de son frère. Il L'avait laissé gagner. Il se dégoûtait. Et il haïssait encore plus l'homme qui l'avait retenu. En se retournant, ses yeux noirs lancèrent des éclairs de fureur dans ceux de son agresseur. Cependant, cette fureur laissa place à l'étonnement.

-Professeur Rogue !

Severus Rogue resta impassible.

-Venez, nous parlerons une fois être arrivés dans un endroit à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Hermione, avant de tomber dans le coma, avait trouvé un moyen très habile et surtout très sûr de renvoyer chez eux chaque membres de l'AD. Elle avait, ainsi, trafiqué une des inventions des jumeaux Weasley pour qu'elle soit capable de rendre invisible et invincible n'importe qui la porterait. Les effets ne duraient cependant qu'une seule heure. Aussi, les anciens élèves de Poudlard l'enlevaient dès qu'ils passaient la porte du pub.

Cette invention se présentait sous la forme d'une boucle d'oreille. Pour qu'elle marche, il suffisait de la porter. Grâce à une potion spéciale, la jeune femme avait le pouvoir de les recharger quand elles ne marchaient plus.

-Le problème c'est qu'elle seule connaissait cette potion. Nous avons essayé mais nous sommes incapable de la reproduire, expliqua Ron.

-Attention Harry ça va faire mal, dit Ginny, une aiguille à la main.

Harry, qui devait accompagner la rouquine au QG de l'Ordre le jour même, avait fini par accepter de se faire percer l'oreille droite.

Il avait sa cape d'invisibilité, bien sûr, mais Ron lui avait assuré que les boucles d'oreilles étaient beaucoup plus pratiques et surtout moins encombrantes. Lui aussi en avait une. Elle était petite, en or, et représentait une étoile. C'était Hermione qui la lui avait offerte. Harry se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, plus tôt.

Au moment où l'objet pointu s'enfonça dans son lobe, Harry retint un petit cri. C'était glacé et pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir l'oreille en feu !

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

Elle enfila néanmoins la perle métallique rouge sans attendre sa réponse. Et jeta aussitôt un sort de cicatrisation sur son lobe.

-Oui, merci Ginny. Il vous reste assez de potion pour les jours à venir ? Demanda Harry en se relevant.

La tête lui tourna un peu et il tituba. Draco posa une main sur son bras, au cas où il tomberait. Le geste n'échappa pas à Ron.

-Pour trois, quatre jours, oui, dit ce dernier d'une voix sèche. Mais pas plus. Et pour un nombre limité de personne. Je pense que bientôt il faudra dissoudre l'AD, cela deviendrait trop risqué de continuer nos allées et retours.

-Oui mais ce serai dommage. Je pensais demander à Draco si il voulait bien essayer de préparer cette potion ?

Tout en parlant, Harry s'était retourné vers le serpentard. Silencieusement, Draco acquiesça.

-Oui ça pourrait nous aider, approuva Ginny. Malfoy ? Tu veux une boucle d'oreille, toi aussi ?

-Quoi ! Tu veux faire un trou dans ma peau, Weasley ! S'offusqua le blond.

Alors que lui et Ginny commençaient à se disputer gentiment, Ron entraîna son meilleur ami à l'écart.

-"Draco" ? C'est quoi ça ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? Chuchota-t-il avec frénésie.

Harry haussa ses sourcils.

-Il n'y pas de quoi être choqué.

-"Il n'y pas de quoi être choqué" ? Bon sang Harry, c'est Malfoy ! La petite fouine de service qui nous a cassé les pieds pendant six années de notre vie ! Tu entends ce que tu dis ?

Harry ne répondit pas cette fois-ci. Il ne voulait pas s'expliquer. Sa relation avec le serpentard était déjà bien assez compliquée pour lui. Il voulut faire demi-tour mais Ron le retint.

-Tu lui fais confiance ?

-...

-Harry, tu fais confiance à Malfoy ? Insista Ron.

-Alors, tu me fais confiance Potter ou pas?

Harry sursauta. Sans bruit, Malfoy c'était rapprocher d'eux. A son grand étonnement, il avait laissé la rouquine le percer. Maintenant, il possédait un anneau argenté à l'oreille gauche et celui-ci lui allait plutôt bien.

Harry sentit ses joues se teindrent et il bafouilla.

-On ferrait mieux d'y aller, Ginny.

-Je te suis !

Ron et Draco restèrent, côte à côte, comme deux imbéciles, regardant le Survivant sortir vite fait du pub, Ginny au bras. Ils les suivirent des yeux sous la pluie jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. L'effet des boucles d'oreilles commençait.

Se doutant qu'il aurait le droit à une leçon de moral, Draco quitta avec empressement le rouquin colérique pour aller retrouver sa cheminée et ses parchemins.

-Oh non Malfoy, tu restes là ! On doit parler tous les deux.

Draco grimaça. Merde, il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Avec un profond soupir qui en disait long sur ses pensées, il se retourna et demanda :

-De quoi veux-tu parler, _Weasel_ ?

Ron sortit sa baguette, agacé par le comportement trop arrogant du serpentard.

-De Harry, que lui as-tu fait ?

-Rien.

-Je ne suis pas dupe, Malfoy ! Je vous ai vu la nuit dernière.

Draco haussa un sourcil et sourit narquoisement.

-Tu es jaloux ? Tu es jaloux parce que ton "meilleur ami" s'est rapproché du vilain serpentard que je suis et qu'il ne se confie plus à toi ?

Sa réplique déclencha, en Ron, un excès de colère et il pointa sa baguette sous le menton du blond.

-LA FERME ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait Malfoy, mais je te jure qui si tu oses lui faire du mal tu auras à faire à moi !

-Je ne...

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Les deux jeunes hommes stoppèrent net leur conversation et tournèrent leurs têtes ensemble pour apercevoir Dean, debout près du bar, et appuyé sur l'épaule de Seamus pour rester stable.

Ron s'apaisa à la vue de son ex-camarade de chambre.

-Hey, Dean ! Tu es debout !

-Ouais. Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait réveillé et vos chamailleries me cassent les tympans, sourit le noir. Alors allez-y doucement !

Ron marmonna quelque chose et rangea sa baguette. Draco fit comme si rien ne c'était passé et retourna à son bureau près de la cheminée.

Il avait commencé à rédiger une lettre lorsque Dean se joint à lui.

-Je ne te dérange pas, Malfoy ?

Draco leva la tête. Seamus et Ron, en grande conversation, redescendaient au sous-sol.

-Tu viens pour espionner ce que je fais ? Dit-il d'un voix lasse.

-Non. Pas du tout. On m'a dit qu'Harry te faisais confiance, alors je te fais confiance, c'est tout. Que fais-tu ?

Draco toisa le gryffondor du regard. Cette soudaine gentillesse lui faisait froid dans le dos. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y était pas habitué, surtout venant de la part d'un Gryffondor.

-J'écris une lettre, finit-il par répondre.

-Attends-moi là, Harry.

Harry n'avait pas besoin que Ginny le lui dise pour rester immobile. Là où avant se trouvait la maison des Weasley, s'étendait un vaste champs de blé. Aucun signe distinct ne permettait d'affirmer ou d'infirmer la présence d'une habitation quelconque. Malgré cela, Ginny tendit sa main devant elle comme pour ouvrir une porte invisible et disparut. Elle, elle pouvait voir sa maison. Et pour qu'Harry puisse la voir à son tour, elle devait lui rapporter un mot signé du Gardien du Secret de ces lieux. Ou le Gardien lui-même, bien entendu. Sachant cela, Harry referma sa bouche bée et attendit patiemment. Deux minutes plus tard, Ginny réapparut devant lui, souriante. Elle tenait dans sa main un bout de parchemin.

-Tu as de la chance, le Gardien était à la maison ! Lis.

Harry s'exécuta et, quelques instant plus tard, il pu pénétrer dans la bâtisse. Là, il fut accueillis par Mrs Weasley, Mac Gonagall, et Remus Lupin. _Le Gardien du Secret doit être l'un d'entre eux, _pensa-t-il automatiquement.

-Potter ! S'écria son ex-professeur de métamorphose.

-Harry ! Dirent ensemble Remus et Molly Weasley.

-Nous ne nous attendions pas à te revoir, continua Remus. Comment... comment vas-tu ?

Harry lui sourit doucement. Il devinait aisément que le loup-garou se retenait de ne pas faire ce qu'était justement en train de faire Mrs Weasley, soit le serrer fort dans ses bras.

-Bien, je vous remercie.

-NE ME REFAIS JAMAIS CA ! Lui dit Mrs Weasley en détachant chacun de ses mots.

-Je suis désolé mais comme je vous l'avais expliqué, j'ai mes raisons. Je ne resterais pas longtemps ici.

-Où vas-tu aller ? Et où étais-tu ces derniers jours ? Nous étions morts d'inquiétude !

Mrs Weasley pressa son bras affectueusement et l'entraîna à la table de la cuisine pour lui servir quelque chose de chaud.

-Je ne vous le dirais pas. Ce que je vais vous révéler ici maintenant, par contre, dois être absolument tenu au secret.

Il fixa en particulier Mc Gonagall et Remus. Ses ex-professeurs hochèrent de la tête et s'assirent en face de lui.

-Avant de mourir... le professeur Dumbledore avait découvert le secret de l'immortalité de Voldemort.

Un silence tendu s'insinua dans la pièce. Mrs Weasley arrêta son mouvement, la tasse qu'elle était en train de remplir déborda sur la nappe. Ginny le regardait comme si il venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde ou quelque chose du même genre, et Mac Gonagall et Lupin le fixaient intensément, ébahis. Harry comprit qu'il avait toute leur attention. Il poursuivit donc :

-Il utilise des Horcruxes.

-Des quoi ? Demanda Mrs Weasley.

Harry lui expliqua brièvement, à elle et aux autres, ce qu'était les Horcruxes. Ginny, elle, connaissait déjà la réponse, et elle laissa Harry parler.

-J'en possède deux. Il me reste à trouver le dernier. Puis je tuerais Voldemort.

-Comment comptes-tu les détruire ? Lui demanda judicieusement le loup-garou. Je présume que la blessure qu'avait à la main Dumbledore était justement dû à l'horcruxe qu'il portait, non ? Sais-tu comment les détruire ?

-Oui. Je sais comment faire.

Les sourcils froncés, Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Harry la fit taire d'un regard appuyé. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parle de Dra... Malfoy.

-Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de me laisser faire, et de me renseigner périodiquement sur ce que vous pourrez apprendre de Voldemort et ses actes. Une fois que j'aurais trouvé le dernier horcruxe tout sera finit.

A la fin de sa phrase, Mrs Weasley fondit en larme. Des larmes de tristesse, d'angoisse mais aussi d'espoir d'un bonheur proche.

Elle serra sa théière entre ses mains tremblantes et offrit à Harry un regard doux, emplit de compassion.

Deux bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Mac Gonagall lui réponde :

-C'est d'accord, Harry. Si vous êtes sûr de vous, alors nous vous ferons confiance. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Harry se sentit soulagé, libéré d'un poids sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Les questions qu'il posa les emmenèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Fred se dégagea farouchement de Rogue et s'éloigna de lui le plus vite possible.

N'y prenant pas garde, l'ex-professeur de potion referma la porte de ses anciens appartements privés à double tour. Il jeta ensuite un sort de silence sur les lieux et se dirigea vers l'établi.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous empêché de rejoindre mon frère ? Ce n'était pas le but de se piège que de nous capturer tout les deux ? Regardez-moi quand je vous cause ! Hurla le jeune homme.

Rogue se retourna vers lui et le regarda.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous empêché de le rejoindre ? Ah je sais! Vous vouliez nous séparés et nous faire souffrir c'est cela ? Où est-il ? Où est Georges ?

Fred était dans une rage noire. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Il n'avait jamais réellement eut de respect pour Rogue, ou pour aucun autre de ses professeurs d'ailleurs, et toute la haine qu'il avait pu emmagasiner contre lui pour tels ou tels raisons ressortait en masse.

Impassible (synonyme) Rogue observa son visage rouge et attendit qu'il ait finit de crier pour s'expliquer :

-Je voulais vous prévenir tous les deux mais vous avez été plus rapide. Et si au moins l'un d'entre vous deux n'étiez pas sortit, il se serait posé des questions et là je n'aurais rien pu faire pour vous sauver.

-Nous _sauver _? Répéta incrédule Fred.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi voudriez-vous _nous _sauver ? Vous n'êtes pas dans son camp ! Vous avez tué Dumbledore, non ?

Les yeux de Rogue se voilèrent. Etait-on _toujours _obligé de le lui répéter ?

-Je sais. J'ai... j'avais une raison. Mais vous ne comprendriez pas. Tout ce qui est important c'est que _je ne suis pas _dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Fred se calma. Il essayait de comprendre. Et de savoir : devait-il lui faire confiance ou pas ?

-Je sais que vous avez du mal à me croire. Seulement vous n'avez pas le choix. C'est moi ou Lui. Et moi je suis capable de vous sauvez, vous et votre frère.

-Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Fit Fred, méfiant.

-Parce que vous Lui avez volé quelque chose d'important. Et parce qu'il faut que cette chose vous l'apportiez à Potter pour gagner la guerre.

Il était près de vingt-et-une heure lorsque Harry et Ginny revinrent à l'auberge. Sur une table, un repas froid les attendait. Ils croisèrent Dean, à qui Harry donna une étreinte amicale. Il les informa que Ron et Viktor dormaient. Seamus, lui, avait rejoint en urgence sa mère.

-Le problème c'est qu'il a encore utilisé une potion-boucle d'oreille; l'avant dernière. Bientôt nous serons à court. Il faudrait que Draco se dépêche.

Harry remarqua que Dean aussi possédait un diamant à l'oreille.

-Où est-il ?

-Dans l'arrière-cours.

-Monsieur Harry Potter veut-il que je lui réchauffe son repas, Monsieur ? S'exclama Dobby qui venait d'apparaître.

Harry le considéra un instant. A la pensée de 'nourriture' son estomac se serra pour former un noeud.

-Non, je n'ai pas faim. _Pas après ce que j'ai appris. _Fais-le pour Ginny plutôt, _elle, elle a besoin de quelque chose de chaud pour oublier,_ lui répondit le brun avant de se diriger vers la porte de derrière.

De l'autre côté de celle-ci, il trouva Draco, torse nu, faisant sa toilette. Et, tout en se maudissant, il rougit. Il rouvrit la porte pour sortir pudiquement. Sauf que le blond le stoppa :

-Ce n'est pas bien.

-Pardon ?

-Tu devrais manger plus, Potter, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Tout en parlant, il s'était retourné vers lui, et Harry se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise en voyant son torse pâle et imberbe. Ses précédentes pensées obscures s'évanouirent.

-Je... je sais.

Sentant sa gêne, Draco enfila un t-shirt propre et sourit discrètement.

-As-tu appris quelque chose de l'Ordre ?

-Pas... pas vraiment. Je leur ai parlé des horcruxes. Ils me rappelleront si... si quoique ce soit se passe, mentit en bégayant Harry.

Il était troublé. Pourquoi Malfoy était-il si beau ? Son t-shirt blanc contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau pâle et ses fins cheveux blonds platine. Il ressemblait presque à un ange. Il aurait pu avoir des ailes dans le dos, Harry n'en aurait pas été choqué.

Alors que lui... lui il n'était qu'un objet, une arme contre Voldemort.

Ses yeux s'abaissèrent au sol.

-Comment... comment avance la potion ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien.

Draco avait plusieurs choses à dire au gryffondor, aussi importantes les unes que les autres. Mais voilà, le voir rougir et baisser ainsi la tête devant lui, lui donnait des frissons. C'était comme si des papillons virevoltaient en lui, dans son bas ventre (1). Et il aimait cette sensation.

Comme Harry ne parlait pas, Draco s'avança vers lui. Il posa deux doigts sous son menton, le força à relever la tête et, doucement, il rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles rosées d'Harry et tendrement, mut d'une envie soudainement irrésistible, il l'embrassa.

Harry, qui sous l'effet de la surprise n'avait pas fermé les yeux, rompit le baiser en se dégageant brusquement du serpentard.

-Je... je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher ! Bafouilla-t-il.

Et il sortit.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même dans son lit qui lui paraissait trop grand et trop froid, Harry songeait. Il avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé. Parce qu'au moment où Draco l'avait embrassé, il s'était sentit pousser des ailes. Le poids du monde l'avait quitté pendant ces quelques secondes et il s'était sentit incroyablement léger. Inconsciemment, Harry serra sa couverture pour retrouver cette sensation d'apesanteur. Sans succès.

Derrière lui un poids fit alors plié le lit. Il se tendit. Quelqu'un pénétra sous les couvertures et aussitôt sa chaleur l'atteignit. Puis un bras l'enveloppa et il frissonna.

Ses ailes étaient revenues.

Lentement Harry se retourna et ses émeraudes rencontrèrent deux orbes argentées. Sans un mot, Harry se rapprocha de Draco. Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son nez dans le cou du serpentard. Son odeur parfumé lui fit tourné la tête et, progressivement, il fit remonter ses lèvres jusqu'à celles de sa némésis. Il l'embrassa, et cette sensation lui donna envie de pleurer. C'était si bon... il en voulait plus. Il lui en fallait plus.

Il entoura le visage pâle de ses deux mains et pressa un peu plus sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il explora son nez, ses joues, son front, ses yeux, et revint à ses lèvres.

Elles le rendaient fou.

Il lui en fallait plus.

Draco le comprit et, enlaçant Harry plus près de lui, il ouvrit la bouche. La langue du brun le pénétra amoureusement pour un baiser plus profond.

Harry savait que leurs corps étaient enlacés, il savait qu'il embrassait son ancien ennemi, il savait qu'il embrassait Draco Malfoy et qu'il se sentait dangereusement fiévreux à cette pensée. Mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Car son coeur lui disait qu'il avait besoin de ses lèvres contre les siennes, de son corps près du sien, de son souffle mêlé au sien.

Un besoin vital, inéluctable.

Alors il l'embrassa encore, et encore.

Et il oublia ce que Mac Gonagall et Lupin lui avait dit. Il oublia la mort de Charlie, il oublia la mission suicide des jumeaux à Poudlard, il oublia le fait que plus personne ne croyait en l'Ordre et que bientôt ce dernier serait disloqué.

Il oublia que Voldemort gagnait du terrain et que lui, Harry, n'était rien à ses côtés.

_A suivre..._

_(1) En anglais : I have butterflies in the stomach, signifie : J'ai le traque. L'expression anglaise ici ne convient pas du tout mais j'ai trouvé l'image des papillons tellement belle que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la mettre (;p) ! _

**Mot de l'auteur :** Roooh surtout ne me dites pas que je vous ai laissé sur votre faim, ni que je suis sadique là ! J'ai été super gentille, non ? C'était beau, non ? Vous me laisserez une review, non ?

Moi en tout cas, j'ai aimé écrire la fin de ce chapitre (j'entends des "enfin" !). Oui, enfin Harry et Draco 'avancent'. Mais ils n'ont pas finit, ce n'est que le début... il reste encore du chemin à faire et plusieurs chapitres à lire ;) (Écrire pour moi) ! J'espère que vous serez là !

**Merci à tous** en tout cas de suivre cette fiction :) !

Bisous et bonne journée !

_Ps_ : Par rapport à mon mot au début du chapitre je pense que vous avez compris mon allusion à la future relation Rogue-Fred-Georges. Je ne vous dirais pas plus ce qu'il en est parce que moi-même j'en ai aucune idée ! Les personnages ne sont pas contrôlables, ils agissent selon leur propre volonté (si, si je vous jure !), prenez l'exemple d'Harry et Drake là, c'était pas DU TOUT prévue qu'ils s'embrassent au début ! J'ai été aussi surprise que vous ! ... Enfin bon j'avoue j'étais en train d'écouter une musique mélancolique et je les ai trouvé si mimi que je leur ai préparé le terrain... mais le reste vient d'eux ! XD

Donc, pour en revenir à Rogue et aux jumeaux, on verra bien ce qui arrivera par la suite ;p !


	13. Chapitre 12 C'est ce qu'on appelle de

**Mot de l'auteuse : **Bonsoir everybody XD ! Comme promis voici un autre chapitre de 'Achèves-moi'. Il n'a pas tardé mais... j'ai pas respecté mon délais par rapport à ma bêta-lectrice, du coup elle n'a pas pu le corriger pour ce soir. Donc si vous voyez quelques fautes... c'est de ma faute XD ! Mais dès que j'ai sa version, je vous la met, promis !

Que dire d'autre ? J''espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent, car j'ai adoré l'écrire :) !

Bon, pas plus du suspens, place à l'action ! Bonne lecture ! Et merci x 10000 pour vos reviews (je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre mais je le ferais, promis !) !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - C'est ce qu'on appelle de la jalousie**

_POV Harry_

Je serres contre moi les couvertures. Elles sont froides. Je bouge paresseusement vers ma gauche et je rencontre un creux dans le matela. Un grognement de mécontentement s'échappe de ma gorge.

Doucement, j'ouvre les yeux. La lumière est allumée, et le dortoir est désert : les lits sont défais, une chaise et des vêtements traînent au sol. Tous ces indices m'indiquent que quelque chose de grave est arrivé et que les autres ont quitter la pièce précipitemment.

Alarmé, je repousse les couvertures et m'assoit sur le rebord du lit. J'attrape mes lunettes et ma baguette magique sous mon oreiller. Depuis un an maintenant je la garde toujours à porter de main, au cas où.

Soudainement j'entends un cri retentit à l'étage du dessous. Paniqué, je monte les marches quatre à quatre. Là haut je les rencontre tous, les membres de l'AD. Dean et Krum sont encore en pyjama, Ron tiens fermement sa baguette magique mais ses cheveux ébourriffés m'indique qu'il vient de se lever lui aussi, Ginny, Seamus, Neville et Luna sont habillés, eux, et semblent levés depuis un moment. Il y a même Cho avec eux.

Draco est là aussi, au fond de la pièce. Il est le seul à remarqué mon entrée. Nous nous regardons sans un mot et je me retiens de rougir. Cette nuit... je crois qu'à travers ce regard nous nous comprenons : cette nuit et même toutes les autres à suivre resteront secrètes. Nous ne parlerons pas de... ce qui s'y est passé. De toute façon même si je le voulais, je n'arriverai pas à l'expliquer à Ron. C'est trop compliqué, même pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande-je.

Ginny accourt vers moi et me réponds :

-C'est horrible, le village natale des parents de Seamus et Cho vient d'être attaqué ! On doit y allé, ajoute-t-elle à l'assemblée.

Alors c'était ça la raison pour laquelle Seamus avait déserté le QG hier soir...

-Ca grouille de Mangemort là-bas ! Tu veux vraiment y aller ? C'est du suicide. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux ! Et les boucles d'oreilles sont à plats, lui balance Ron, exédé.

Avec ces derniers mot je le voix jeter un regard haineux vers Draco. Mes doigts se crispent sur ma baguette et Cho me vole la parole :

-Alors tu ne comptes rien faire ? Si on a pris le temps de revenir ici avec Seamus c'était parce qu'on pensait que vous nous aideriez ! Hurle-t-elle.

-Je croyais que vos parents étaient à l'abris ? Lui demande Krum derrière elle.

Seamus se tourne vers lui et répond:

-Et alors ? Nous connaissons tous les gens qui sont là-bas ! Parce qu'on y a grandit ! Vous voulez dire que parce que nos parents ne risquent rien on va resté les bras croisés ?

J'aimerais lui répondre mais je ne dis rien. Je les sens venir. Ils vont se tourner vers moi et me demander mon avis, comme toujours. Mais que devrais-je répondre ? Ron à raison, c'est trop dangereux. Voldemort m'a vraiment détruit. J'en suis réduit à rien, à ça : être un soldat qu'on écoute alors que lui-même ne sais pas où il va.

-Mais nous n'avons rien pour nous protéger ! Se répète Ron.

-Il a raison, Seam', avoue Dean à mi-voix.

Luna et Neville semblent d'accord eux aussi, je les vois hocher de la tête. Ginny sert l'épaule de Cho comme pour la réconforter.

Abattu, Seamus ne répond rien. Tous soupirent. J'ai compris, c'est à moi de parler.

-J'irais, dis-je. Ma présence effrayera les mangemorts et peut-être qu'avec quelques sorts ils rebrousseront chemin.

Je ne crois pas ce que je dis. Moi, seul, effrayé les larbins de Voldemort ? Fm, j'en doute. A moins que je leur montre ma vraie force. Et encore, je ne la connais pas moi-même. Dumbledore ne m'a vraiment montré comment m'en servir. Je vais au-devant d'ennuies, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois.

-Je viens avec toi.

Je relèves la tête. Malfoy. Il veut venir avec moi. Il faut quelque pas vers moi, sa baguette en main. Mes yeux se troublent un instant puis je hoche lentement de la tête, non, je ne veux pas qu'il vienne, pas lui. Il doit rester là, pour la potion.

-Quoi ! Non, c'est moi qui irai avec Harry !

Ron, sa voix claque comme un vent glacé et il s'approche de Malfoy, lui lançant son regard le plus noir.

-Pour qui te prends-tu ? L'entends-je lui murmurer.

Ces deux-là ne s'entendront jamais. Je secoue de la tête.

-Non, j'y vais seul.

-C'est dangereux. Il reste encore deux boucles d'oreilles, je viens.

Intérieurement je souris. Sa voix est sèche, sans réplique. Et il a reconstitué son masque. Je l'ai remarqué il y a un moment maintenant, Draco oubli son masque quand il est avec moi. Tout comme moi quand je suis avec lui en fait. Mais devant les autres nous redevenons tous les deux les Harry et Draco que tout le monde connaissent. Ses yeux me scrutent, je suis sûr qu'il me crit d'accepter sa proposition, mais je ne le ferais pas. J'ai encore trop besoin de lui.

-Ron viendra avec moi.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Draco jeta rageusement le bézoard dans sa mixture. Il baissa la température du mini-chaudron posé sur la table devant lui et mixta le tout avec une branche d'érable. Il prit ensuite une fiole et jeta le contenu bleu dans le chaudron. Une fumée noirâtre s'en échappa et il la chassa d'un coup de main.

Râté, encore une fois. Il allait finir par croire que la sang-de-bourbe était meilleure que lui. Mais merde, comment faisait-elle !

-On dirait que tu n'y arrives pas, lui rétorqua Dean.

Pour toute réponse Draco grogna. Le Gryffondor l'observait, assis sur une chaise en face de lui, depuis le début. Et il détestait ça. Il détestait qu'on soit là les bras croisés à le regarder faire. Oui, il n'y arrivait pas, et alors ? Harry était partit avec sa belette de toute façon, alors qu'il trouve le moyen de faire correctement cette mixture ne changeait rien, il devrait rester ici et attendre son retour. Mais quel connard tout de même, après ce qu'il c'était passé cette nuit il lui faisait toujours pas confiance!

Il souffla et recommença la potion.

Bien, il fallait qu'il se calme, il dérivait de trop là. Harry lui faisait confiance, et plus qu'à son meilleur ami, il en était sûr. C'était même pour cette raison qu'il lui avait interdit de le suivre. Mais il lui interdirait pas bien longtemps. Maintenant, même si au début Draco ne voulait pas faire partit de cette guerre et resté terrer tout seul dans son coin, il était impliqué dans la guerre. Jusqu'au cou. Et rester à l'arrière devenait insupportable pour lui.

-Regardez ce que nous avons trouvé ! Hurla Seamus.

La porte du pub venait de claquer. Dehors, sous le ciel noir, il pleuvait toujours. Cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant que les deux gryffondors étaient partit, il n'était donc pas loin de 5h du matin. Seamus, ne supportant pas de devoir attendre leur retour plus longtemps, avait réunis quelques-uns de ses amis et étaient sortit patrouillé dehors. C'était à cette instant que Draco avait complètement perdu sa bonne humeur. D'abord Harry et son plan foireux et maintenant l'autre andouille et son envie de flanner dehors le soir précis où il avait donné rendez-vous à Blaise ! Car oui, Draco avait contacté son meilleur ami. Fumseck avait été très coopératif. Il avait pris docilement la lettre qu'il avait tendu et c'était envolé. Avec lui, Draco était sûr que sa lettre ne serait pas intercepté.

Il se leva et plongea sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette.

Seamus rabattit sa capuche en arrière et poussa l'inconnu lui aussi encapuchoné au centre de la pièce. Avant même qu'il se découvre, Draco avait reconnu son ami. Ginny, Neville et Cho Chang refermèrent la porte d'entrée derrière eux.

-Zabini, qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ? L'interroge sournoisement l'irlandais.

-C'est moi qui l'ai contacté, dit Draco.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, ébahis. Dean, encore assis, lui demanda :

-Alors c'était ça la lettre que tu écrivais l'autre jour ?

-Quoi ? Tu nous as trahis ? S'écrit Seamus, choqué.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'expliquer, Draco, et vite, l'avertit Dean.

Draco frissona. Il n'aimait vraiment pas que le noir l'appelle par son prénom. Il dévisagea chaque membres de l'AD et dit :

-Je ne vous ai pas trahis, je voulais vous aider.

-Tu te fiches de nous ? Dit Cho.

Il lui jeta un regard noir, cette fille... il l'avait jamais pût l'encadrer. Même si il devait avouer que depuis la guerre elle avait bien grandit,enfin !

-Non. Vous manquez de mains d'oeuvres, pas vrai ? Et vous avez besoin de potion : Blaise peut nous aider.

-C'est un serpentard, répliqua Seamus.

-Tout comme moi ! Et alors ? Vous croyez que parce qu'il est à Serpentard, ses parents sont forcément mangemort ? Et que lui aussi ? Arrêtez d'être stupides ! S'énerva Draco.

Il s'approcha de Blaise. Ils se regardèrent mais aucun ne fit le moindre geste pour se saluer. Blaise se tenait à carreau, comme le lui avait conseillé Draco, attendant que celui-ci finisse de plaider leur cause.

-Il a raison, Seam', les parents de Zabini ne sont pas des mangemorts. C'est MacGonagall qui nous l'a dit, tu ne te souviens pas ? Dit doucement Ginny.

-J'ai le droit d'être méfiant.

-Oui mais là je pense que ça va aller, coupa Krum.

Un silence suivit sa phrase. Après tout Krum était le plus âgé et le plus sérieux ici. Et son handicape n'enlevait rien à sa forte présence.

-Seulement, je pense que ça aurait été plus intelligent d'en parler avant à Harry, Malfoy.

Draco acquiesça.

-Alors que faite-on ?

-Je vous promets de ne parler de cet endroit à personne, dit soudainement Blaise.

Seamus s'approcha dangeureusement de lui et lui cracha :

-Y'a intérêt, Zabini, sinon je me jure de te tuer.

Et sur ces mots, l'irlandais ressortit dans la rue. Cho le suivit, elle partageait pleinement son opinion. Gênés et ne sachant plus comment agir, les autres membres de l'AD décidèrent de laisser Blaise et Draco se retrouver. Ils se réunirent eux au fond de la pièce pour parler avec Krum.

Enfin seul, Draco serra dans ses bras son meilleur ami.

-Merde, Drake, j'ai vraiment crut que tu étais mort ! Ne me refais jamais ça, lui murmura le serpentard.

-Qui d'autre peut nous rejoindre ?

-Pansy est surveillée 24hsur24 par ses parents. Théo ne m'a pas encore répondu, tu le connais, et je n'ai même pas essayé Vincent et Greg. Ils sont de l'autre côté. Les autres aussi.

Draco soupira, puis sourit faiblement.

-Je suis content que tu sois là.

Blaise fronça des sourcils mais répondit à son ami. Depuis quand Draco était-il si expressif ?

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

_POV Harry_

Un village, ce n'est qu'un village. Et pourtant les toits explosent de partout. Je ne peux pas faire un pas sans que quelque chose à mes côtés sautent en l'aire. Il fait nuit noir, les seuls repaires lumineux que nous ayons Ron et moi, ce sont ces jets rouges et verts. Parfois ils sont violets, parfois bleus. Mais les pires sont blancs, comme les éclairs. Car nous avons découvert que depuis la dernière bataille Voldemort à dévoilé à ses mangemorts de nouveaux sorts de magie noire. Et l'un d'entre eux est terrible. Je l'avais lu quelque part dans les livres que Draco m'avait apporter. Mais voir sa réalisation en vrai... j'en tremble. Tous mes muscles sont tendus, mes oreilles sont en alertes, mon coeur bat la chamade. Eviter les jets blancs, à tout prix. Si les verts vous tuent, les blancs vous démembres. Les rouges vous éliminent et les autres vous torturent.

Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivé au centre de la bataille, mais déjà ici la douleur est partout et sa vue insupportable. Des cris s'élèvent de partout. Mais il fait noir, et on ne voit rien. Juste des maisons et des arbes en feu. Un feu que même la pluie n'arrive pas à éteindre.

-Suis-moi.

Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire pour que Ron me suive. Mais j'ai besoin de sentir qu'il est là, avec moi. Et pourtant de nous deux je crois bien que c'est lui qui à le plus peur. En partant il ne se montrait pas atteind, mais maintenant les souvenirs de la première bataille et surtout d'Hermione allongé à terre lui revienne à l'esprit. Je n'aurait pas dû l'emmener avec moi.

Nous approchons d'un groupe de Mangemorts. Ils tiennent en jous une fillette et sa mère. Celle-ci vient de se faire prendre sa baguette. Elle implore :

-Pitié ne nous faites pas de mal ! Nous ferons ce que vus voudrez !

La petite fille pleure. Sortit de nul part, son père accourd à leur secours. Mais ce n'est pas un sorcier. Il se bat avec ses poings, il semble fort. Mais à ce rythme là il sera vite à terre. Il faut que j'intervienne.

Je me lance hors de notre cachette et d'un coup de baguette magique j'envoie valdinguer deux des quatres mangemorts. Ceux qui restent se retourne vers moi. je sens Ron crier un sort derrière moi et un autre mangemort s'envol. Le dernier me dévisage et s'écrit :

-Harry Potter !

Il part en courant. Je pourrais facilement l'avoir, Ron aussi, mais je décide de le laisser filer, il avertira les autres de ma présence et qui sait... .

-Vous êtes Harry Potter ?

Mon regard est froid, indifférent, je dois paraître fort, impassible, même devant eux. Ils iront annoncés la nouvelle aux autres après.

Le père me fixe et me remercie profondément. La mère aussi. J'acquiesce sans un mot et m'élance à la poursuite du mangemort, il a assez prit d'avance.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Fred faisait les cents pas. Il tournait en rond comme ça depuis plus d'une heure. Ses doigts tortillaient sans cesse le lien de cuir du collier que lui avait offert Georges. Un horcruxe. Rogue lui avait expliquer son fonctionnement et son importance. Seulement, Fred n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il devait partir du château et laisser son frère derrière lui. Et puis de toute façon des mangemorts faisaient des rondes toutes les heures dans les couloirs, ils le cherchaient. Comment aurait-il pu s'enfuir ? Quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il en avait la capacité. Il avait assez utilisé la carte des maraudeurs pour connaitre tous les passages secrets de Poudlard.

"Il faut que Potter ai ce collier si il veut gagner contre le Seigneur Noir".

L'avenir du monde sorcier était en jeu d'après Rogue. Lui-même n'avait pas su comment subtilisé l'objet au sorcier. Les jumaux les avaient tous 'sauvé' en quelque sorte. Enfin, si ils arrivaient à rejoindre l'Elu.

Un bruit sourd résonna au loin dans le dédale sombre des couloirs du château. Fred frissona. Voldemort était vraiment très en colère, et il y avait de quoi : il ne lui restait plus aucun horcruxe. Merlin seul savait ce qu'il faisait à Georges pour se venger.

Fred pâlit. Son frère jumeau, sa deuxième moitié. Il lâcha le pendentif qui retomba sur sa poitrine et se dirigea vers la porte du cachot. Il allait sortir lorsque Rogue entra.

-Restez tranquil.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Que lui fait-il ? Je veux savoir ! Je vais le retrouver ! S'énerva Fred, paniqué.

L'ex-professeur de potion le retint. Il hocha de la tête et ajouta :

-Non, il ne lui fait rien pour le moment. Il détruit juste le bureau de Dumbledore, par rage. De toute façon il ne peut pas tuer votre frère, il a trop besoin de lui, c'est son seul moyen pour vous retrouver, et retrouver le horcruxe.

-Mais il peut le torturer !

Le mutisme du mangemort fit peur au jumeau. Mais il renonça à sortir et retourna au centre de la pièce pour réprendre sa ronde infernale.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

-Et tu crois que ca va marcher ? Demanda Draco à Blaise.

-Mais oui ! Regarde si tu diminus cette fiole et que tu verses un peu plus de bave de crapeau dans celle-ci tu obtiens l'équation parfaite ! Bah alors Drake, je ne te reconnais plus, s'inquièta le serpentard.

Draco passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Dehors le soleil se levait tout juste. Ses rayons orangés essayaient veinement de traverser la couche de crasse accumulée sur les carreaux des fenêtres. C'était un des seuls changements visibles qu'ils avaient perçut depuis des heures. Car les deux serpentards avaient passé toute la nuit à chercher une solution à la potion magique de Granger.

-Merci, Blaise, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

-Tu aurais réussit, tu es dix fois meilleurs que moi en potion, Drake, répliqua Blaise. T'es sûr que ca va ?

Il posa une main sur son épaule. Le blond allait lui répondre lorsque la porte du pub s'ouvrit. Dumbledore, qui était revenu à son bar pour laver ses verres - un tic chez lui! - s'écria :

-Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Ca va mes p'tits ?

Harry, sale et un peu amoché, surpportait Ron par son épaule, à moitié évanouit.

-Ron !

En les voyant, Ginny se précipita vers son frère. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'amena à une table proche pour qu'il s'assoit. Neville lui apporta aussitôt un verre de jus de citrouille, et Luna sortit cherché des lingettes imbibées d'eau chaude pour panser ses plaies.

Harry, lui, chercha le serpentard blond des yeux. Lorsqu'il le vit accompagné, il fronça des sourcils. Puis il fit signe au barman de lui ouvrir la trappe et disparut derrière celle-ci.

-Attends-moi ici, ordonna Draco à Blaise.

Le serpentard fut surpris mais ne répliqua rien.

Rapidement, Draco rejoignit Harry dans le dortoir.

Il était seul. Et visiblement il l'attendait.

-Je peux savoir ce que Zabini fait ici, demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Draco resta stupéfait devant ce changement de comportement. Non pas que le survivant n'ait jamais agit ainsi, non, il l'avait déjà vu passé de la tristesse à la colère sans cri égard. Mais... cela faisait un moment. Et surtout depuis la nuit dernière, il pensait que maintenant leur confiance mutuelle était établie.

-C'est moi qui l'ai fait venir. J'avais besoin de lui pour la potion de Granger, se défendit Draco.

Il avait répondu d'une voix neutre, pour lui faire croire que sa réaction ne l'avait pas dérangée.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide, rétorqua froidement Harry.

-Si. Et même si _tu penses_ le contraire. De toute façon, Blaise est prêt à aider l'AD dans ses plans. Vous manquiez de volontaire, non ? Je vous en apporte. Et je suis sûr que d'autres serpentards se joindront à vous.

D'un revers de manche, Harry essaya le sang qui coulait le long de sa joue. Malgré les promesses de Draco, son regard n'avait pas changé.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant, dit-il.

-Et toi tu aurais dû me laisser venir avec toi !

Draco regretta ses mots au moment où il les prononça. Il avait laisser paraître trop de sentiments. Harry ne devait pas se rendre compte de son... de sa... jalousie ? Draco fronça des sourcils, était-il vraiment _jaloux _de Ron? Non c'était absurde, il ne... .

Un éclair d'intelligence le traversa soudainement et il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du gryffondor.

-Tu es jaloux ?

-_Quoi ? _

Harry faillit s'étrangler. Lui, jaloux ? Non, jamais de la vie ! Et de quoi d'abord ?

-Tu divagues Malfoy, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

-Ce n'est plus Draco ?

A ces mots le gryffondor resta totalement bouche-bée. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord ! Tout à l'heure, avec leurs yeux : _pas dans la journée _! Pas _comme ça_ ! Il ne voulait pas en parler, il avait bien assez d'autres problèmes. Et ils avaient dit qu'ils ne se disputeraient plus, c'était dans leur contrat ! Mais, ce contrat, l'avaient-ils respecté ? N'avaient-ils pas _dépassé_ ce stade ?

-Arrête ça, murmura Harry.

Sa colère avait disparut, il se sentait gêné voir honteux. Et Draco l'observait toujours, impassible. Il rompit leur contact visuel et fit quelque pas pour sortir du dortoir. Seulement une main ferme retint son bras et son corps tremblant s'arrêta net de bouger. Ses doigts sur sa peau... Harry frissona. Ses mains étaient si chaudes. Pourquoi Malfoy lui faisait-il un tel effet ?

-Peut-il resté ?

Comment lui refuser ? A ce moment précis, Harry ne le savait pas. Alors un petit "oui" s'échappa de ses lèvres. La conversation était finie, cependant son corps ne voulait toujours pas bouger. Le silence s'installa entre eux puis Draco lui demanda d'un voix rauque :

-Comment c'était... là-bas ?

Ils se tournaient toujours le dos, Harry face à la porte, Draco face au lit et au mur. Et le serpentard avait toujours sa main posée sur son bras.

-Horrible, répondit à demi voix Harry.

Des scènes de la bataille lui revinrent en tête. Du sang, des victimes, des vies déchirées, des corps brûlés, un village anéantit. Et très peu de survivants.

-Un vrai massacre. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Ils... les mangemorts m'ont vu, et ils ont pris peur. La plupart se sont enfuient, les autres, plus vaillants, m'ont attaqués. On en a tué et blessé quelques-uns avec Ron... mais c'était trop tard. Et l'Ordre n'était pas là, ils n'avaient pas été avertit. Ils sont arrivés à la fin, quand tout était détruit. Le ministère aussi est venu, ils ont capturés les mangemorts blessés et sont repartit. C'est tout.

-Je suis désolé.

Harry tourna sa tête vers lui, étonné. Malfoy était désolé de quoi ?

-Harry, il faut que je te dises quelque chose... . C'est à propos des horcruxes.

Le sang du gryffondor ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il se retourna vers le serpentard blond et le fixa avec attention.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Je crois savoir où est le dernier des horcruxes, et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

Draco déglutit. Les yeux tristes et si innocents d'Harry le regardaient avec une inquiètude grandissante. Pouvait-il lui vraiment lui dire ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il parla :

-Je pense qui c'est Voldemort qui l'a. Avant que je ne m'enfuit de chez lui, Severus m'avait parlé d'un collier qu'il ne quittait jamais.

Soudainement, Harry se sentit comme vidé. Alors il avait fait tout ça pour rien ? Dumbledore n'avait-il pas dit que c'était une course ? Une course qu'il pouvait gagner ? Mais si Voldemort possédait déjà la dernière pièce du puzzle, alors cela voulait dire que la partie était joué d'avance.

-Tu peux encore l'avoir, dit Draco comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Comment ? Tu penses qu'il me suffirait de lui demander pour qu'il me le donne ? Répliqua ironiquement Harry. Et sans cet horcruxe, je ne pourrais pas le tuer. Ou alors il renaîtra, encore une fois.

-Alors je lui volerais.

-Tu ne pourras pas, répliqua Harry.

-J'essayerais au moins, fit Draco, sûr de lui.

Harry le fixa, il était sincère. Il se demandait encore quoi penser de ses mots quand ses yeux dérivèrent vers ses lèvres roses.

_Il l'embrassa encore, et encore._

_C'était si bon... il en voulait plus._

_Il avait besoin de ses lèvres contre les siennes, de son corps près du sien, de son souffle mêlé au sien. Un besoin vital, inéluctable. _

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il rapprocha son visage du sien. Draco le laissa faire, sous le charme. Lui aussi voulait l'embrasser encore une fois. Goûter ses lèvres, son souffle. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre lorsque la porte grinça et que Ron pénétra dans la pièce. Harry fut le premier à voir et s'écarta brusquement du blond. Malfoy fit demi-tour et défia du regard la personne qui avait osé les interrompre... jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse le rouquin.

-Malfoy, ton copain te demandes là-haut, jeta glacialement Ron.

Il les regardait avec dégoût. De toute évidence il les avait pris sur le fait et sans aucune ambiguité.

Draco hésita puis, voyant qu'Harry le regardait, il hocha de la tête et sortit.

-Putain de bordel de merde Harry, _qu'est-ce que tu fais _? S'écria aussitôt Ron.

Harry abaissa ses yeux au sol et essaya de dire, timidement :

-Ron ce n'est pas... .

-C'est Malfoy putain ! Que crois-tu faire ? Tu le crois si innocent que celui ? Hurla de plus belle son ami.

-Tu... tu ne comprends pas, répliqua Harry d'une voix lasse.

La grimace sur le visage de Ron s'intensifia.

-Je crois que si, et même trop bien ! Cracha-t-il.

Il sortit à son tour en claquant la porte derrière lui.

_A suivre...  
_

* * *

_  
** Mot de l'auteuse **: Voila ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience ;) ! Bisous !  
_


	14. Chapitre 13 Ce qui blesse le plus

**Mot de l'auteuse :** Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Comme toujours merci à vous tous pour vos reviews ! Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Aux anonymes, je vous dit MERCI ici !!! (Et ceux que j'aurais oublié où même ceux qui lisent mes chapitres mais qui ne postent pas de review). Et merci aussi à Ang'y, ma bêta ;) !

Le chapitre des 'Liaisons Dangeureuses' arrivera demain, désolé pour le retard -o- !

En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Ce qui blesse le plus**

_Qu'est-ce qui blesse le plus? _

Les jours suivants, une tension presque palpable s'éleva dans le QG de l'AD. La présence de Blaise Zabani n'était pas vraiment acceptée, et la proposition qu'avait faite Draco comme quoi d'autres serpentards pourraient les rejoindre fut rejeté à l'unanimité. En plus, depuis le soir où ils les avaient surpris dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Ron faisait tout son possible pour mener une vie d'enfer au Serpentard. Il l'ignorait royalement mais l'engueulait dès que possible sur les lentes préparations de ses potions. Par respect pour lui-même, et aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Draco ne répliquait rien, se contentant d'une grimace dédaigneuse. Mais cette situation l'énervait de plus en plus, et son meilleur ami le remarqua très vite. Draco ne parlait presque plus, lorsqu'il ouvrait le bouche c'était pour prononcer des insultes ou des mots froids, voir glaciaux à l'encontre de la belette. Ses lèvres se pinçaient souvent aussi quand il le voyait accompagné Harry jusqu'à l'Ordre. Leurs missions à l'extérieur du pub étaient devenues tops secrets. Harry avait arrêté de se confier à Draco, et pour tout dire... ils ne dormaient plus ensemble non plus. Le Gryffondor s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir quelque chose d'autre à faire. Il l'évitait. Constamment. Et c'était peut-être ça qui énervait le plus le Serpentard. Il était jaloux, et il se sentait seul, délaissé. Harry l'avait en quelque sorte abandonné, trahi. Etait-il honteux ? Qu'avait-il dit à Ron ? Son opinion sur lui avait-elle changé ? Mais merde quoi, on n'ignorait pas un Malfoy!Surtout pas lui ! Qui préparait toutes ses potions ? Il n'avait même pas le droit à un merci ?! Bien sûr, cela aurait été déplacé de le demander. Après tout, il était logé et nourri par les membres de l'AD et donc par lui. Sauf que ce n'était pas une excuse. La réaction de Potter était... incompréhensible.

Donc, depuis le peu de jours où il vivait ici, Blaise sentait l'ancienne aura de colère et de haine de son ami remontée à la surface. Et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-Comment ça "y'a plus rien à mangé" ? S'indigna Ginny.

-Y'a p'us rien, c'est tout. Vous z'avez vu combien qu'vous êtes ? Répliqua tranquillement Dumbledore.

La rouquine frappa de son point sur le bar, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver son propriétaire.

-Et dans votre champs ?

-Rien !

-Et votre filou, l'approvisionneur, il a rien lui non plus ?

-Il est mort.

Un air horrifié se plaqua sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Mort ? Répéta-t-elle.

-C'est la guerre ma p'tite, à quoi vous attendiez-vous, hein ?

Ginny poussa un profond soupir et se tourna vers Neville.

-Il n'y a rien à faire ! Il nous reste plus qu'à jeûner !

Gêné, Neville ne répondit pas. Dumbledore avait raison. Et, il était assez en colère aujourd'hui pour l'importuner davantage. De plus, si eux n'avaient plus rien à manger, alors lui non plus ne pouvait plus se nourrir. Cependant, Seamus le devança et osa le défier.

Dans leur coin, Blaise et Draco ricanèrent.

-Un problème ? Leur lança sèchement l'irlandais.

Les Serpentards cessèrent de rire et lui lancèrent un regard noir. Si lui aussi s'y mettait, ils allaient vraiment vivre un cauchemar.

Au même instant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Harry et Ron revenaient de leur entretient avec l'Ordre. Comme à son habitude, maintenant, le rouquin se rendit aussitôt au chevet d'Hermione. Harry, lui, s'arrêta au comptoir pour parler avec Dumbledore. Las, Draco détourna les yeux et se concentra à nouveau sur ses potions.

-Harry, enfin ! On a un gros problème, se plaignit aussitôt Ginny en agrippant son bras. Dumbledore ne veut...

-NE PEUT ! Retourne à l'école ma p'tite !

-... nous nourrir !

-Comment ça ? Demanda le survivant, pris de cours.

-Il n'y a plus rien à manger, et nous n'avons personne à qui demander de l'aide, traduisit Seamus.

De mauvaise humeur, il frappa le comptoir comme l'avait fait précédemment Ginny. Dumbledore se retint de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce par vol planer.

-Ca va, calmes-toi Seam', je... je vais trouvé une solution, reprit Harry.

Rassurés, Neville, Dumbledore, Ginny, Seamus, Dean et Krum, restés silencieux jusqu'à présent, attendirent sa réponse. Seulement, Harry n'en trouva pas. Il revenait d'un long entretient avec MacGonagall et Lupin, il n'avait presque pas dormit la nuit précédente, et ce soir, il était attendu pour une autre réunion, qui impliquait le Ministre de la Magie en personne. Alors tout ce à quoi il pensait pour l'instant, c'était de se reposer.

-Les plantations d'Hagrid.

Draco se leva et répéta sa phrase, au cas où on essayerait de l'ignorer. Blaise, à ses côtés, grimaça; cela ne présageait rien de bon ! Qu'avait-il en tête cette fois-ci ?

-Pas bête, acquiesça Neville. Hagrid ne plantait pas que des produits illicites et dangereux dans son jardin.

-Un jour je l'ai vu ramasser des carottes derrière sa hutte, ajouta Dean, pensif.

-Et le professeur Chourave cultivait de la menthe, des herbes médicales et des fruits dans ses serres, ajouta Neville.

-Ce serait une solution, tu ne penses pas, Harry ? Conclut Ginny en se tournant vers le brun.

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. Le château n'était pas loin et même si les mangemorts y avaient élus domicile, tous connaissaient les lieux par coeur. Il fut donc décidé que le soir même une mission d'infiltration serait organisée. Harry et Ron étant engagés ailleurs, ce serait Seamus et Neville qui dirigeraient les opérations, accompagnés de Ginny, Dean et Luna. Viktor et les deux serpentards resteraient au chevet d'Hermione pendant ce temps.

* * *

_La violence physique?_

Il sentait le froid le transpercer de partout. Assis sur les genoux, la tête penchée en avant depuis plusieurs heures déjà, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer: ses courbatures lui faisant trop mal. Son dos était nu lui aussi, il le sentait, il le savait : Voldemort l'avait frappé de sa baguette plus d'une fois. Où était-il ? Il n'en savait rien, on lui avait bandé les yeux. Pour ne pas qu'il voit les coups qu'il allait recevoir, pour qu'il est peur, pour qu'il craque.

"OÙ EST-IL?". Pas ça, pitié ! Ces mots tournaient et retournaient en rond dans sa tête. Et ils lui vrillaient les tympans. Et son crâne... son foutu crâne, lui, était tellement douloureux qu'il se le serait volontiers explosé contre le sol s'il avait pût.

Il renifla piteusement et recracha son propre sang. Mourir, c'est tout ce qui lui restait à faire.

-Weasley.

On chuchote à son oreille... qui est-ce ? Il souffre tellement qu'il ne reconnaît pas la voix...

-Weasley, tenez bon, votre frère est là, en vie. Tout sera finit dans quelques jours, ne lâchez pas !

Une main chaude se pose sur son épaule. Son frère ? Fred ? Où est-il ?

-Ne lâchez pas.

La main et le corps de l'inconnu s'éloignent. Il a envie de hurler. Non ! Pas ça, revenez ! Ne me laisser pas seul ! Pas ici ! Je ne veux pas être seul... !

Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Dans son cœur, une petite flamme d'espoir venait de s'allumer.

* * *

_L'ignorance?_

-Il en est hors de question, je veux venir moi aussi.

-Malfoy, ce n'est pas à toi de décider ! Si je te dis que tu dois rester ici, tu restes ici ! Cria plus fort Seamus.

-Seam', c'était son idée après tout, fit gentiment remarquer Neville.

Le gryffondor hésita. Pour d'obscures raisons, Harry lui avait fait jurer de ne pas enrôler Malfoy dans leurs opérations. Pourtant, Neville avait raison. Et si ils pouvaient sortir ce soir c'était grâce à ses potions.

-Tu ne vas pas l'écouter, Seamus ? Harry a..., le sermonna Ginny dans son dos.

-Okay, tu viens avec nous.

Draco sourit. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas sortit? Enfin la délivrance! Dans sa tête, il repoussait sa colère contre Harry: alors comme ça, en plus de l'ignorer, il voulait le séquestrer? Ils devraient s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute à son retour.

Motivé, le serpentard prit quelques potions de protection et sa baguette avec lui, et fit signe à son ami. Blaise aurait été prêt à le suivre si il n'y avait pas eut les regards pleins de menaces de Ginny Weasley et Viktor Krum. Et, il fut le seul à s'en rendre compte, les yeux rageurs de Dean.

-Bon on y va, ordonna Seamus.

* * *

_Ou l'inquiètude ?_

Harry soupira. Ses jambes le démangeaient atrocement. Il aurait dû s'asseoir, or ce geste aurait signifié que le Premier Ministre de la Magie lui était supérieur. Ce qui était faux. Pour l'instant, Harry était le seul capable à faire face à Voldemort et gagner cette guerre. Il était l'Elu, le seul. Tout ce dont il avait besoin avec l'Ordre, c'était l'appuie aveugle et totale des Aurors. Et c'était ce pour quoi il était là, ce soir. Depuis deux heures déjà, il parlementait, essayant de trouver un accord commun, sans grande réussite.

«-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous donner gratuitement tout ce dont dispose le Ministère pour se défendre!»S'énervait le vieil homme.

«-Parce que je sais comment tuer Voldemort, et qu'en restant séparé encore plus longtemps, l'Ordre et le Ministère tomberont tous les deux. Vous avez déjà un pied dans la tombe, devrais-je vous le rappeler?»Tentait de le raisonner Harry.

«-Nous avons arrêté plusieurs mangemorts, la semaine dernière!»

«-Grâce à moi!».

Puis, le Ministre s'empourprait et recommençait à se trouver des excuses. La guerre lui a fait perdre toute sa raison, pensait Harry, chagriné par tant d'obstination.

Il cessa de l'écouter lorsque McGonagall prit sa défense. Cette femme savait y faire, espérons qu'elle le résonne!

Une heure encore passa sur le même ton enfantin. Harry dormait debout. Ses seules pensées se tournaient vers l'expédition de Seamus. Il espérait de tout cœur que rien ne foire, cette fois-ci.

-Harry? C'est finit, on peut y aller. Le Ministère vient de nous accorder son aide, lui murmura soudainement Ron.

Harry ne réagit presque pas. Il hocha de la tête et sortit du parc à sa suite. Une victoire pour l'Ordre, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Sans plus d'efforts, il transplanta devant La Tête de Sanglier.

Dormir. Un lit. Etrangement, dans son cœur, ses deux mots s'apparentaient à un troisième. Un prénom. Il se surprit à sourire. Dans le pub, les membres de l'AD n'était pas encore de retour. Et Ron sera au chevet d'Hermione. Il aurait le temps de _lui _parler. _Il _lui manquait.

-Blaise?

-Potter!

Le serpentard sursauta sur sa chaise. Il s'était assoupit. Satané feu, et satanées potions !

-Que veux-tu? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Où est Draco?

Blaise le regarda, interdit. _Oups_, pensa-t-il.

Alors qu'il ne répondait pas, Harry commença à avoir peur. Ses mains tremblèrent.

-Il est... il est partit avec les autres.

-Quoi ?

* * *

_L'impuissance ?_

Fred plaquait ses mains sur sa bouche. Il avait envie de vomir, tellement envie de vomir. Georges... Georges avait mal, il souffrait. Il le sentait, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Rogue était partit lui parler, en cachette. Si le Seigneur Noir le prenait sur le fait, ils étaient foutus. Tous les trois. Rien que cette idée lui retournait l'estomac.

Une poussé plus forte que les autres l'entraîna à la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit brusquement, se pencha par-dessus pour cracher, et se redressa aussitôt. Des mangemorts patrouillaient dans le parc. Heureusement que Rogue l'avait fait changé de place, sinon il serrait devenu fou. Quelques heures plutôt, le mangemort avait dût l'emmener dans d'autres appartements, ceux de Flitwick cette fois-ci, pour éviter tout soupçon. L'ex-professeur de potion ne quittait plus le château et pour quelques fanatiques tel que Nott ou Crabbe Senior, il était devenu suspect. De toute façon, ces idiots ne lui avaient jamais fait confiance.

Avant de refermer la fenêtre, Fred inspira profondément l'air frais de cette nuit. Ses yeux s'égarèrent rapidement sur la maison de leur garde chasse, sans vie, puis il... serait-ce quelqu'un ? Il cligna des yeux puis regarda à nouveau. Effectivement, c'était bel et bien un homme, et non un mangemort, qui se tenait là, aux côtés de la cabane ! D'ailleurs, il n'était pas seul : derrière lui suivait une petite troupe. En tout, ils devaient être cinq ou six, et à en juger par leur allure, ce n'était certainement pas des adultes. Fouillant dans ses poches, Fred en sortit sa baguette magique. Il prononça une formule de vision nocturne amplifiée sur ses yeux.

-Ginny ! Souffla-t-il.

Sa soeur ! Sa petite soeur se trouvait dans le parc de Poudlard ! Mais que faisait-elle ici, bon sang ? Il remarqua plusieurs autres têtes connues.

-Qu'est-ce... .

-Que faites-vous ? Sortez d'ici ! MacNair fait sa ronde ! S'écria une voix dans son dos.

Rogue était de retour. Fred sursauta et s'écarta de la fenêtre.

-J'espère pour vous que l'on ne vous a pas vu ! Siffla, de colère, le mangemort.

Fred voulut s'expliqué mais une autre pensée, plus urgente, sortie de sa bouche :

-Comment va mon frère ?

* * *

_Ou la peur ? _

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Blaise fut réveillé au milieu d'un beau rêve. Des gens riaient. Il se redressa, les cheveux en bataille, et ouvrit un oeil paresseux. Aussitôt, il reconnut Draco, Seamus et tous les autres. Ils étaient de retour ! Une alarme sonna dans sa tête.

-Bien joué tout le monde ! Qui a faim !! S'écria l'irlandais en brandissant des tomates au-dessus de sa tête.

Tous s'écrièrent : "Moi !" Et aussitôt, on courut chercher Dobby et Dumbledore. Krum les félicita et ralluma quelques bougies pour préparer le festin.

-Il faudra que l'on y retourne plus souvent, mais ce que nous avons volé fera l'affaire pour la fin de la semaine au moins, continua joyeusement Seamus.

Tout comme ses camarades, il sortit de sa poche ses minuscules trouvailles et les fit grossir à l'aide d'un sort. Ainsi, ils remplirent deux tables entières.

-Au fait, je pense que l'on peut remercié Draco d'être venu avec nous, ajouta Neville. Grâce à lui _certains _ont évité la mort.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur Luna, qui haussa des épaules, et Dean.

-Oui, merci Malfoy.

Draco fit un vague geste de la main. Dans l'histoire, c'était lui le plus heureux. Cette soirée l'avait revivifié. Il ne se sentait plus inutile.

-Ce n'est rien je...

-Draco ?

Blaise s'était approché du petit groupe euphorique. Son visage inquiet coupa la bonne humeur générale.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le blond.

-Potter et Weasley sont revenus avant vous. Et... il t'attend en bas.

Le serpentard fronça les sourcils. Sans un mot, il quitta rapidement la salle et descendit au sous-sol.

-Il est un peu... furax..., essaya de le prévenir Blaise.

Effectivement, à peine avait-il posé un pied dans sa chambre, que Draco se sentit propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'écroula au sol et deux mains haineuses le remontèrent pour le plaquer contre le mur. Sa tête en prit un coup et il ne put s'empêché de grogner de douleur.

-Je t'avais dit de rester ici ! S'écria une voix colérique.

-Harry écoute je... .

-Va te faire foutre, Malfoy !

Dire qu'Harry était en colère était un euphémisme. L'Elu enrageait totalement. Chaque sorcier sur cette foutue terre s'efforçait à lui rappeler qu'il devait TOUT dirigé et quand il le faisait, rien ne tournait comme il l'aurait souhaité !! Et encore moins, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy ! Mais pourquoi tout devait être toujours aussi compliqué avec lui ?

-Je t'avais ordonné de ne pas sortir Malfoy ! Comment aurait-on gagné cette guerre si tu t'étais fait tuer ? Hurla-t-il de plus belle.

On voulait qu'il joue le chef, alors il fallait qu'on l'écoute !

-Oh! arrête, Potter si j'étais si important que cela tu ne m'aurais pas ignoré ces derniers jours !

Draco s'énervait à son tour. Lui qui avait l'habitude des sautes d'humeur du brun, commençait vraiment à en avoir sa claque !

Il le repoussa brutalement contre le montant du lit superposé à leur côté et essaya de se dégager de son étreinte. Mais Harry resserra sa poigne sur ses vêtements et le projeta à nouveau dans les airs. Cette fois-ci, il atterrit sur le sol et ce fut ses fesses qui prirent.

-Je ne t'ai pas ignoré.

-Ouais c'est ça, à d'autres!

-C'était à cause de Ron, je ne... .

Draco se redressa face à lui et l'interrompit :

-Arrête de te chercher des excuses Harry, ça ne sert à rien. Si tu n'es pas capable d'assumer tes sentiments dis-le clairement et qu'on en parle plus !

Harry resta sans voix. Il ne... de quoi parlait Malfoy ? Non, il ne... . Il était fatigué, il avait besoin de dormir. Demain matin, il aurait les idées claires. Oui, c'était ça, demain.

-Je crois que je ferais mieux de me coucher, finit-il par répondre calmement.

-Oh non !

La colère de Draco n'était pas retombée. Harry fuyait encore, qu'il en soit conscient ou non, et il ne le supportait plus ! Sans douceur, il le poussa. Le gryffondor tomba à la renverse sur un lit et avant qu'il ne réagisse, Draco s'était déjà positionné au-dessus de lui. Mue par des heures et des heures de frustrations, il se pencha sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses bras pour rejoindre son cou et amoureusement, il continua à presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry voulut le repousser mais les doigts se resserrèrent sur son cou et il abandonna toute tentative. Draco se sépara de lui quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux confus d'Harry, et il l'embrassa à nouveau, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce sentiment... il avait un besoin urgent de l'embrasser, de le caresser, de goûter sa peau. Il le voulait tout entier. Il voulait le dominer, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le seul à être fort, qu'il n'était pas le maître et lui l'esclave.

Ses doigts dessinèrent des arabesques sur son torse à présent nu. Harry gémit et approfondit leur baiser, rapprochant leurs deux corps tremblants.

Seulement, c'était Draco qui menait la danse. Il s'écarta un peu, fit glisser sa langue sur son cou, sur ses épaules, sur son torse. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ceux d'Harry. Le gryffondor ferma les yeux. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud, il respirait beaucoup trop fort, il tremblait beaucoup trop.

-Draco, je... .

Il voulut parlé, mais pour dire quoi ? Les yeux gris de sa Némésis brillaient intensément. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'il ne voulait pas ? Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ? Que leur relation n'aurait jamais dût évoluer de cette façon ? Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui, parce qu'il n'avaient pas le temps, parce qu'il... .

Alors qu'Harry se perdait dans ses pensées, Draco continuait son rôle de dominateur. Il n'avait qu'une chose à l'esprit : faire perdurer aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait ces sensations bienfaitrices. Ses lèvres embrassaient la moindre parcelle du corps d'Harry. Sa peau douce avait un goût si exquis d'interdit, de pêcher et d'innocence. Il s'arrêta longuement sur ses reins. A ce moment, Harry crut qu'il allait crier de frustration. Émerveillé par le pouvoir qu'il avait sur le survivant, il lui retira ses vêtements uns à uns, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que son boxer. Il posa ses mains sur ce dernier et ondula sensuellement jusqu'à son oreille.

-Ne m'ignore plus jamais, Harry, lui murmura-t-il presque comme une prière, avant de plonger et de passer outre l'élastique noir.

* * *

_Ou... _

Ron serra affectueusement la main de la jeune femme endormie. Son visage était si beau, si calme, à la lueur des bougies.

_Elle ressemble à un ange,_ pensait-il.

Avec douceur et amour, il lui caressa la joue.

Une larme coula le long de la sienne.

-Je t'aime, 'Mione. Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie. Ne m'abandonne pas.

* * *

_...l'amour ?_

Harry haletait. Il avait noué ses bras autour du cou du blond. Son front était collé au sien.

-J'ai... eu... peur pour... toi..., souffla-t-il.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur** : Alors ?? Qu'en pensez-vous ? (Oui je sais je suis sadique, mais encore ? ;p).

Je n'en suis pas très fière, je trouve que l'histoire tourne un peu en rond... mais peut-être est-ce juste une impression (j'espère !). En tout cas les prochains chapitres « bougeront » plus que ça, on approche du combat final ;) !

Merci de continuer à suivre cette fiction en tout cas !

Enjoy HPxDM !

Lyj'

Ps : D'après vous, qu'est-ce qui blesse le plus ?


	15. Chapitre 14 Y survivraton ?

**Chapitre 13 - Y survivra-t-on ? **

L'expression "rêve éveillé" n'eut jamais une signification aussi forte pour Harry qu'en cet instant.

Il venait tout juste de se réveiller. Son corps était entravé par un autre, chaud, doux, lourd sans l'être trop. Il était bien là. Tout simplement bien. Son esprit appartenait encore au monde des rêves mais son corps était assez éveillé pour prendre conscience de son bien-être.

Quelque chose bougea. La main de Draco. Elle caressa son ventre, voluptueusement, sous les draps. Grisé, Harry se blottit un peu plus contre son corps, nichant son cou dans le sien. Son odeur... si seulement il pouvait rester à jamais dans ce cocon, à sentir cette odeur, loin de tout, il serait vraiment heureux. Là il l'était, et il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce sentiment.

_Il ne durera pas_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Draco bougea à nouveau, enlaçant ses jambes avec les siennes, soupirant dans ses cheveux.

Timidement, Harry caressa ses hanches puis son dos. Sa peau était si douce... il l'avait à peine remarqué tout à l'heure quand ils... .

Harry retint un gémissement. Il pouvait encore le sentir en lui. Sentir ses gouttes de sueurs, de désirs, perlées sur son corps nu. Il pouvait encore entendre ses mots, ses murmures, ses gémissements... .

Une bouffée de chaleur intense le prit subitement et ses pensées devinrent incohérentes. Poussée par cette nouvelle vague de désir, il embrassa le cou qui lui était offert. Doucement, juste une, deux, trois pressions.

Elles suffirent à réveiller le blond.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Et lorsque Harry voulut lui parler...

-ROOOOOOON !! RON VIENS VITE !!!

Le hurlement retentit dans le sous-sol aussi soudainement que brutalement, et l'atmosphère tendre qui régnait dans le dortoir se transforma. Une angoisse et une peur sans nom envahirent Harry. L'envie de se cacher sous les couvertures pour fuir la réalité le mitrailla de toute part mais il se redressa et se rhabilla en vitesse. Draco, qui avait sursauté au cri, en fit de même.

Dehors, c'était la pagaille. Ron sortit tellement vite de la chambre d'Hermione qu'il leur rentra presque dedans. Ginny les attendaient en haut de l'escalier, une expression d'effrois et d'empressement sur le visage. Elle les attira avec elle devant le pub. Là, tous les autres avaient le regard rivé vers Poudlard. Une grande partie du château était en feu.

-Merlin, souffla Draco.

Il faisait encore nuit. La fumée qui s'élevait des fenêtres était grise sur le ciel bleu foncé. Impuissant, Harry le regardait ravagé le septième étage du bâtiment.

-Mais il n'y avait pas des mangemorts dans Poudlard ? Pourquoi y mettent-ils le feu ces connards ?! S'écria Seamus, écoeuré.

Luna, Neville et les autres restèrent figés devant la scène, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

-Regarde, chuchota Blaise à l'oreille de Draco.

Le serpentard se pencha vers le point qu'il lui indiquait. Au fond de la ruelle, vers le magasin de Dervich et Bang, un groupe d'individu en cagoules noires s'approchaient à pas lents.

-Hey, c'est eux ? Chuchota Cho.

-Sortez vos baguettes, répliqua Harry.

C'était un ordre et personne ne le discuta. Ils pointèrent tous leurs baguettes vers les nouveaux arrivants, Harry en premier, sachant pourtant que si ils étaient des mangemorts jamais ils n'auraient été si peu nombreux (à peine sept) et jamais ils ne se seraient approchés aussi facilement. Et... pourquoi étaient-ils anormalement... petits ?

-Attendez, les arrêta Ginny.

Elle jeta un regard en biais à Blaise qui hocha brièvement.

-Ils sont avec nous, continua-t-elle.

Son frère et Harry la dévisagèrent, sidérés. Mais les silhouettes étaient trop près à présent. Sans un mot, Draco s'avança à leur rencontre.

-Théo ? Pansy ?

Pour toute réponse à sa question, les arrivants retirèrent leurs capuches. Harry rabaissa sa baguette sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, alors que Dean l'éleva.

Sous les manteaux se cachaient effectivement Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson et cinq autres ex-élèves, tous de Serpentard.

-Besoin d'aide ? Demanda narquoisement Théodore.

* * *

**1 heure plus tôt**

Un siècle ! Un siècle entier d'avance sur les moldus, et les sorciers comptaient encore les pires atrocités que l'humanité est connue.

Fred était fou de rage. Une rage noire, profonde, irréversible. Toute sa peur avait disparue et il marchait tellement vite dans les couloirs qu'on aurait put croire qu'il courait. Si un mangemort c'était opposé à lui à cet instant, il n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée. La peur n'existait plus en lui. Baguette en main, il lançait des sorts sur tout ce qu'il voyait et qui pouvait brûler rapidement.

En sang, Rogue était revenu en sang. Tout son corps était marqué de la signature de Voldemort, et celle-ci ne faisait que s'ouvrir, encore et encore, sans jamais lui laisser un moment de répit. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que le Lord Noir l'avait vu parlé à son frère !

Fred hoqueta, mais resserra vite les dents.

Si _il _avait blessé ainsi son bras droit, qu'en serait-il pour un ennemi ? Dans quel état était son frère ?

Il jura. Il devait aller le sauver.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, Fred fit demi-tour prononça : "_Incendio !_". Et tout prit feu.

* * *

-Harry ! Nous avons fait aussi vite que nous avons pu ! Qu'est-ce que... ?

Les yeux de Lupin, comme ceux des soixante-dix Aurors et membres de l'Ordre qui le suivaient fixèrent la silhouette fantomatique de Poudlard.

-Nom de..., souffla plusieurs d'entre eux, estomaqués.

-Où est le Ministre ?

-Il fait le tour de Poudlard avec le reste de l'équipe, lui répondit Lupin, une fois remit de cette vision cauchemardesque.

Harry se retint de faire toute remarque et se tourna vers _son_ équipe.

-Bien, que tout le monde m'écoute ! Nous allons former plusieurs groupes. Chacun d'entre eux comprendras au moins un membre de l'Ordre et un des membres de l'AD, ici présent derrière moi. Ensuite, nous... .

-Il à l'air bien ton Survivant, souffla ironiquement Théo à Draco.

-Ca a été hier soir ? Ajouta Blaise, inquiet.

Le blond s'abstint de toute réponse et garda un visage impassible. Ses amis savaient qu'il avait entendu, même si il faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Pourtant, Draco écoutait religieusement Harry. Malgré ses angoisses, le brun savait y faire.

Draco sentit ses joues s'échauffer quand il repensa à son réveil.

Par inadvertance sa main avait frôlé son ventre, puis il avait sentit _ses_ baisers chauds sur son cou. En ouvrant ses yeux, deux mots brûlaient ses lèvres. Si Ron ne les avait pas interrompu il... .

Draco se secoua et se concentra sur le discours. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

-... très bien, comme vous voudrez. Ron, je vais chercher les potions avec Draco. Vérifies que vous ayez tous vos boucles d'oreilles, et essaies de savoir si les Aurors savent quelque chose sur cet incendie.

Sans un mot de plus, Harry attrapa fermement la main de Draco, un peu surpris, et l'entraîna dans le pub, pour la dernière fois.

-J'espère qu'il y en aura assez pour tout le monde, fit Draco en s'approchant de la table et en remplissant ses bras et ses poches de fioles.

Harry ne tint pas compte de ses mots et vint s'enfouir entre ses bras, le plaquant contre le manteau de la cheminée.

Il le serra de toutes ses forces. Il savait que le moment était venu. C'était la bataille finale, l'incendie de Poudlard en avait été le signal. Et il avait peur. Car il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Alors il s'accorda deux minutes de paix entre ces bras si chauds, si réconfortants.

Draco comprit, mais au lieu de le consoler, il le prit par les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu survivras Harry, on va les battre ! _Tu vas le battre_, dit-il d'une voix inébranlable, et Harry se souvint du ton supérieur qu'il prenait avec lui lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, frôlant volontairement sa joue de la sienne, et murmura :

-N'oublis pas ta promesse.

Troublé, Draco resta stoïque et le regarda prendre la potion pour les horcruxes, puis s'éloigner. Quelle promesse ?

* * *

Plus que la nuit, que le feu de Poudlard et que les mangemorts, ce fut ce froid glacial qui effraya les membres de l'AD et les Aurors. C'était comme si un rideau de glace s'était abattu sur eux. Le nom de 'Détraqueur' était sur toutes les bouches, et peut-être bien que c'étaient eux qui provoquaient ce froid. Ou Voldemort.

Leurs doigts crispés sur leur baguette étaient gelés, ils pouvaient à peine les bouger. Leur souffle se reflétait dans l'air sous la forme d'un petit nuage de fumée et tous leurs membres tremblaient.

Ils avançaient doucement, dans l'air ou sur la terre, vers le château.

Draco, à sa grande frustration, avait été affecté dans une autre équipe que celle d'Harry. Ses coéquipiers étaient Dean, un Auror à l'air grincheux, un jeune loup garou, ami de Lupin, et trois jeunes femmes ayant le pouvoir de transmutation. Tous avaient ordre d'approcher le château par la voix du sol, traversant une partie de la Forêt interdite.

Draco leva ses yeux vers le ciel. Il espérait qu'Harry allait bien. Lui, Lupin, et Ron avait décidé d'emprunter la voix des airs, guidés par Fumseck. Ce qui ne réconfortait en rien le blond. Ils voulaient atterrirent au balcon nord du sixième étage. La fumée progressait plus vers le haut du bâtiment, mais l'air devait être irrespirable là-bas. Draco croisa les doigts pour que leur entrée dans le château se fasse sans embûche. Tout perdu dans ses pensées qu'il était, il ne vit pas que les autres membres de son groupe l'avaient devancé. Ils avançaient dans la forêt, parmi les ronces, les branches basses et hautes et les racines mouvantes. Sans cesse, ils devaient se tortiller pour éviter de se prendre des coups de branches gelées dans la figure, ou pour éviter de trébucher. Draco jura, leva un peu plus haut sa baguette et sonda la noirceur du chemin devant lui. Pas de trace des autres. Et merde ! Harry comptait sur lui, il ne devait pas commencer à faire équipe à part ! Un cri retentit au loin. Sûrement le parc de Poudlard. Il fut suivit par une série de hurlement. Draco espéra de tout cœur que ses hurlements appartenaient aux mangemorts, surpris par l'attaque des Aurors, et des membres de l'AD, chargeant. Le plan d'Harry était simple : faire diversion devant, puis derrière, pour enfin laisser la place à la véritable attaque, la sienne, sur le toit.

-Lâche ta baguette.

Draco se tendit. Dans son dos, il sentit une pression dangereuse. Lentement, il se retourna et fit face à… Dean ?

* * *

Le verre se brisa sans aucun bruit. Ces sorts de silence étaient vraiment pratiques. Le regard noir et déterminé, Harry pénétra en premier dans le couloirt. Il laissa son balai dans un coin, avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Maintenant, il n'en aurait plus besoin. Il leva sa baguette loin devant lui et s'avança d'un pas sûr, sans attendre Ron et Lupin qui couraient pour le rattraper. Lorsqu'un mangemort apparut au bout du couloir, Harry le tua. Son geste choqua ses coéquipiers qui s'arrêtèrent un instant. Mais ils durent vite reprendre leur course, l'Elu n'attendait pas.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la fumée se faisait plus dense dans le couloir. Leur champ de vision se rétrécissait. Si bien que lorsque Harry croisa Rogue, il ne le reconnut pas aussitôt, bien que ce soit lui qui le prit par surprise.

L'ex-professeur de potion resta immobile devant son ancien élève. Potter avait bien grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et son expression avait changé : elle avait tout de celle d'un tueur… ou d'un adolescent près à tuer pour survivre ? Aucune tristesse, juste de la détermination et de la haine. Et pas seulement dirigée vers Voldemort.

-Je sais à quoi vous pensez Potter. Mais là nous n'avons pas le temps, la bataille à commencé. J'ai vu vos Aurores dans le parc, là bas la bataille a déjà commencée. Alors soit vous décider de me tuer maintenant, sans jamais pouvoir savoir par la suite si j'aurais pu vous être utile, ou alors vous me laissez vous menez jusqu'à Voldemort et au dernier horcruxe.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux du Survivant. Il ne pouvait pas se passer du dernier horcruxe ni du chemin qui menait jusqu'à Voldemort sous un simple prétexte de vengeance.

-Où est-il ?

Rogue se permit un soupir de soulagement, et leur montra le chemin.

* * *

Son regard était froid, glacial, tout comme l'air ambiant. Quelque chose clochait. Non, en fait rien ne clochait, Draco le savait depuis le début. Dean lui en voulait pour quelque chose. Il avait toujours sentit que sa présence était hostile pour le noir. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait autant le haïr.

-Dean, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Dean sourit méchamment.

-Il y a que je ne te fais pas confiance. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as sauvé la mise l'autre jour que cela va changer. Qu'espérais-tu en entrant à l'AD ? Etre un espion ? Pour ensuite y faire entrer tous tes mangemorts d'amis ?

-Je sais que tu as une revanche personnelle à prendre contre les mangemorts mais je te pris de ne pas m'inclure dans ces rebus de l'humanité, répliqua calmement Draco.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Harry te fais confiance mais moi je me méfis.

Devant cette effronterie, Draco laissa tomber sa baguette au sol.

-Je te la laisse. Si tu n'as pas confiance en Harry, alors je n'ai aucun moyen de te convaincre. Tue-moi.

Dean hésita. Sa main tremblait. Il avait une occasion, après tout ce temps Malfoy était enfin à sa portée. Alors pourquoi ne le tuait-il pas ?

A la place, il ramassa sa baguette et incita le blond à avancer.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi, alors en attendant tu vas me servir de couverture jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt.

Sans expression et sans un mot de plus, Draco obéit. Il ne se faisait pas de soucie, il connaissait la faiblesse du gryffondor, à tout moment il pourrait récupérer sa baguette.

Ils marchèrent un long moment. Les cris de la bataille dans le parc grandissaient à chacun de leur pas.

-Nous pourrions courir et aller les aider, proposa Draco à un moment.

-Ouais c'est ça, pour que tu m'échappes ? Et puis quoi enc... ?

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. Ils étaient arrivés à la lisière et ils avaient rejoints le reste de leur équipe, aussi bouche bée qu'eux. Une véritable boucherie, pire que celle de la rue de Londres moldue, s'offrit à leurs yeux. Les mangemorts et les Aurors s'affrontaient sans aucune retenue. A cela s'ajoutait les zombies et les membres de l'AD ou, surprise, des sorciers civiles venus se battrent à leurs côtés. Dans le ciel, on retrouvait les mêmes alliés, les plus forts, qui faisaient face aux détraqueurs. Des Dragons de différentes couleurs s'y affrontaient même ! Le mot 'chaos' aurait été le meilleur mot pour décrire cette scène cauchemardesque, digne des plus grandes guerres.

Des jets fusaient de çi delà. Un d'eux les visa. Draco poussa Dean dans un buisson, récupérant sa baguette et évitant aux deux jeunes hommes une mort certaine, puis se joignit à la bataille.

* * *

-Il est ici.

La tour d'Astronomie, bien sûr.

Là où Dumbledore était mort.

Là où il pouvait voir tout le parc, et y déferler toute sa magie destructrice.

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna vers ses coéquipiers.

-J'y vais seul. C'est mon combat. Vous, rejoignez les autres.

Ron et Lupin retinrent leurs mots. Ils savaient que parler ne servirait à rien.

Ron s'avança et enlaça son frère sans un mot, la gorge nouée.

-Hermione est entre la vie et la mort, ne me lâche pas toi non plus, murmura-t-il.

Harry ne pût qu'acquiescer. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien lui promettre.

Lupin lui donna une tape amicale.

-James aurait été fier, Harry.

-Mon père n'aurait jamais accepté ça, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Il se tourna vers Rogue, le regarda un moment mais ne dit rien. Il lui donnait une nouvelle chance.

-Partez, dit-il.

Rogue, Ron et Lupin obéir, le laissant seul.

Fumseck se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme, et psalmodia un vieux chant magique pour lui donner du courage. Harry le remercia mentalement, puis serra ses poings et ouvrit la porte.

-Ah, Harry. Je t'attendais.

Voldemort sourit et un éclair zébra le ciel.

-Tom, c'est finit, répliqua Harry.

Et jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi sûr d'une chose : il tuerait Voldemort cette nuit.

* * *

Il s'était jurer de ne pas participer à la guerre. Il n'avait pas tenue sa promesse. Mais il en était heureux finalement. Jamais avant, et surtout pas pendant les semaines passées avec Harry dans la maison et à l'auberge, il ne s'était sentit aussi vivant. On l'aurait pris pour un fou, au milieu de se désastre, il tournait, visait, tirait et touchait le plus d'ennemis possible, le sourire aux lèvres. Un véritable démon aux cheveux blancs.

La seule chose qui obstruait ses pensées était la 'promesse' d'Harry. Il avait beau cherché, il ne la retrouvait pas. Quelle était-elle ?

**_A suivre… (Dernier chapitre)._**


	16. Important

**Je suis vraiment désolée de vous décevoir, mais ceci n'est pas une suite :**

**Je suis au regret de vous dire que je me mets en PADI : Pause A Durée Indéterminée. **

**Je n'ai plus le temps, plus le moral pour écrire. Le chapitre de Achèves-moi est pourtant commencé, et peut-être qu'un beau matin le soleil reviendra dans ma vie et j'aurais le courage de le finir mais là non. Idem pour Potter Academy. Ce n'est pas un manque d'imagination car des débuts/idées/au tout court de fics j'en ai a revendre. C'est le moral, la vie en général et ses obligations qui m'obligent à contre coeur, vraiment, d'arrêter l'écriture et le yaoi pour le moment.**

**J'espère que vous comprendrez,**

**merci et n'oubliez pas de lire et de reviewer les superbes fics d'autres auteurs, **

**Lyj'**


	17. Chapitre 15 Nous ne sommes pas nés

**Mot de l'auteuse**:

**Merci mille fois pour vos mots de soutiens.** Moi, ca va mieux, vraiment. Mais j'ai largement préféré vous prévenir de cette façon que de vous laisser sur votre fin pendant encore plusieurs mois.

Je pense qu'on peut dire que ma période de Pause Indéterminée est finie ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour reprendre l'écriture et bien !! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour ce dernier chapitre.

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.

Bises à vous tous et merci encore d'être là ! ;p

PS : ma Bêta a des problèmes avec son pc alors j'ai corrigé vite fait le chapitre moi-même mais j'avais vraiment la flemme de le relire, donc si y'a des fautes ou des erreurs dans les prénoms, je m'en excuse m( -.-)m.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Nous ne sommes pas nés pour souffrir**

Il le retrouva dans une salle de cours, deux étages plus haut. Enchaîné, à genoux, tête baisée, gardé par deux mangemorts qu'il mit vite KO. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il détacha les poignets ensanglantés. Comment avaient-ils put? Ce Mage Noir… si Harry ne le tuait pas, lui, le ferait!

-Fred, c'est toi? Souffla son frère en tombant dans ses bras.

-Oui, murmura le rouquin.

Il serra le corps frêle de son frère contre le sien et deux larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

-Je suis là maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira.

Georges acquiesça faiblement, les yeux toujours clos, et sa main droite cramponna le t-shirt de Fred, au niveau du cœur.

-Vous n'avez pas le temps de vous reposez, fit une grave mais douce voix dans la salle.

L'ex-professeur alluma sa baguette magique et leur tendit la main.

-Harry a besoin de vous.

Georges ouvrit enfin à demi ses yeux et regarda la chaîne qui pendait autour du cou de Fred. Le dernier Horcruxe.

-Venez, je vais vous guider.

* * *

-Par là! S'écria le loup garou. 

Ron pesta contre tous les dieux du ciel et serra contre lui le sac de horcruxes. Harry les lui avait confié. Sa mission était de trouver le dernier horcruxe et de les ramener en bas à Draco qui les protègerait le temps qu'Harry arrive et les détruise sous les yeux de Voldemort. Si il ne trouvait pas la dernière âme de Voldemort, alors Harry devra le tuer une fois, détruire les horcruxes et attendre que le mage noir revive pour le re-détruire après. Et mourir avec lui.

Ron secoua sa tête. Non, avec l'aide de Lupin il trouverait l'objet manquant! Il n'en fallait pas qu'il perde espoir... et pourtant ils couraient depuis presque 30minutes dans les sombres couloirs du château, rencontrant parfois des mages noirs, mais ne tombant jamais sur l'horcruxe. Pourtant, Voldemort l'avait bien là, caché quelque part. Harry en était sûr à 100. 30 minutes... il aurait eut le temps de mourir plusieurs fois... non, Harry était fort, c'était l'élu. Et un des sorciers les plus forts et doués de son temps. Dumbledore, si il n'était pas mort, aurait certainement été le deuxième dans cette guerre. Dumbledore... si il était là, lui serait où trouver le dernier horcruxe.

-Lupin !

Le lycanthrope se retourne brusquement et envoya balader le mangemort sur le point de l'attaquer. Chose faite, il prit appuie sur ses deux genoux pour respirer et se reposer deux minutes.

Ron s'approcha, tout aussi fatigué, de lui et hocha de la tête.

-Nous ne le trouverons jamais. Nous n'avons qu'à apporter ces horcruxes à Draco, ensuite nous nous remettrons à la recherche de l'autre plus tard.

-Il n'y a qu'une potion de destruction des horcruxes. Pas deux. Une potion destructrice d'âmes... tu ne te rends pas compte Ron, c'est déjà un miracle que Draco est put la fabriquer ! Répliqua Remus, un air désespérer dans sa voix.

Le silence retomba sur eux quelques instants. Au dehors, une explosion retentit. Ron s'approcha de la fenêtre la plus proche. La bataille était horrible. Sanglante, barbare, sans pitié, grande, pleines de magiciens, sorcières, dragons, elfes, Ron aperçut même plusieurs centaures ! A croire que leurs étoiles leur avaient enfin prédit qu'ils devaient se bouger un peu et arrêter de regarder le monde tourner sans en prendre part. Un balai volant, sans propriétaire, passa devant les carreaux et Ron sursauta. Au même moment, une autre explosion, plus proche et dans le château celle-ci, retentit. D'un même mouvement, Remus et Ron tournèrent leur tête vers le bout du couloir. Là, Fred et Rogue, Georges sur ses épaules!, couraient vers eux.

-Lupin, Weasley, bougez-vous ! S'écria l'homme en noir.

-Des Détraqueurs nous suivent ! Hurla Fred.

Effectivement, derrière eux, deux grandes silhouettes fantomatiques noires, aux souffles glaciaux et puants s'approchaient d'eux, menaçant.

-Mais nous...

-Nous avons le dernier horcruxe ! Alors bougez-vous, nous devons retrouver Draco !

Ron et Remus retinrent leur souffle, et leurs regards se fixèrent sur un bijou qui brillait au cou de fred.

* * *

_Quand je revois l'affreuse image de cette nuit, quand je me rappelle les horreurs qui s'y sont produites, aujourd'hui encore mes larmes continuent à coulés le long de mes joues... _

J'étais déterminé, dans un état second. Mon plan était parfait, il ne pouvait pas échouer. Il fallait juste que je tienne le coup. Mais grâce à mes entraînements avec Draco, je m'en sentais capable. Le plus dur était juste d'entraîner Voldemort après moi sans qu'il ne se doute de rien. Et ça, ce n'était pas gagné. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons passés à nous battre dans cette tour. Je lui jetais des sorts, hors de moi, mes yeux brillaient, ma baguette vibrait sans cesse. Et lui me répondait, en souriant, en riant comme le diable qu'il était. Comme toute cette guerre n'était qu'un jeu. Un jeu pour un enfant qui n'aurait jamais grandit normalement, avec des parents qui l'aimaient et une famille qui le protégeait. Je ne le plaints pas, il aurait dût faire d'autres choix, comme moi. Rien ne l'a jamais forcé à être du côté de la magie noir. Rien.

Et plus il me parlait plus j'enrageais. A un moment j'ai sauté de la fenêtre pour éviter un Avada Kedavra et là ça a été mon coup de chance. J'ai appelé mon éclair de feu et lui, il m'a suivit. Je le tenais. Nous nous sommes battu dans les airs, mais il a bien vite compris que j'étais comme mon père, soit meilleur que lui sur un balai. Alors il s'est posé au sol, au milieu de la bataille, et je l'ai suivit. Cette enfoiré à réussit à me toucher à ce moment là. Mon bras a morflé et ma baguette s'est envolée dans les airs. Je me suis jeté au sol pour l'attraper. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai vu Draco. Il me regardait, inquiet, et cet imbécile ne faisait pas attention au mangemort derrière lui. Et ça, ça à été ma deuxième erreur: je l'ai sauvé. J'ai stupéfié le mangemort et Voldemort l'a vu. Et il a rit, encore. Je me suis vite reprit, relever, et camper sur mes deux pieds pour lui envoyer un des plus puissants sorts de magie ancienne que j'avais appris. Il l'a esquivé avec une habilité effrayante. Si cette enfoiré n'avait pas déjà vécu déjà plusieurs fois, dont une fois assez longue, il n'aurait pas autant de facilité. C'était vrai après tout, j'étais jeune, très jeune comparé à lui, et je n'avais encore rien vécu. Ou trop vécu, à vous de juger.

Il m'a renvoyé un sort à la figure, je l'ai bloqué avec un sort-bouclier. Et notre ballet à reprit. Autour de nous, certains des combattants, surtout des personnes de mon camps, arrêtaient de se battre, souvent après avoir triomphé sur un ennemi, et nous regardait nous battre, hypnotisé. Ca ne durait jamais très longtemps, ils étaient vote réattaqués ou bousculés par d'autres. Dans tous les cas on s'écartait pour nous laisser place. Enfin, je pense surtout que tous avaient peur de ce qu'il pouvait leur arriver si par inadvertance un de nos sorts les touchait. Ainsi, nous avons - enfin, j'ai réussit à l'éloigner un peu de Draco. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voie que j'avais tous les horcruxes et un plan. Bien qu'il le savait. Il l'avait deviné, et il savait aussi que j'ai deviné qu'il le savait. En fin de compte notre combat n'avait quasiment aucun sens. Il pensait que jamais j'arriverais à tous les détruire, lui aussi avait un plan, et moi je savais que j'y arriverai, c'était dans la prophétie, même si je devais en mourir. Tous mes espoirs se tournaient seulement vers Ron et Remus qui, je l'espéraient, avaient trouvé l'objet manquant.

Et vers Draco. Sans cesse. Et pas seulement parce qu'il devait protégé les horcruxes jusqu'à mon retour.

* * *

La hall était taché de sang. Des corps gisaient çà et là, le plus souvent humains, et nous dressés de noir. Sur les premières marches du Grand Escalier, Ron reconnut Seamus, à l'agonie. Il cria et se précipita vers lui. Seamus lui sourit et un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Plus haut, Ron vit son bourreau, un mangemort grossier qui c'était bêtement prit le pied dans la marche qu'il ne fallait pas, celle qui était cassée. Furtivement, Ron se rappela sa première année, lorsque Neville c'était prit le pied dedans. Rageur, il envoya son premier Avada Kedavra dans la face de ce connard. 

Remus le tira par l'épaule, le sortant de son choque.

-Ron, vite !

Rogue et ses frères étaient arrivés sur la pelouse. Ils les rejoignirent vite. Fred et Goerges étaient en vie. Le soulagement qui embrassait Ron à cette pensée était sans borne. Malheureusement un sort fouetta le plus fragile des deux, toujours sur le dos du maître des potions, et il tomba au sol. Surpris et furieux, Rogue pointa sa baguette vers le fautif. Lucius Malfoy.

-Alors Snape, on pactise avec l'ennemi ?

-Wealsey, Lupin, allez retrouver Draco, ordonna Severus, sans quitter son attaquant des yeux.

Fred hésita puis détacha l'horcruxe de son cou et l'accrocha à celui de son plus jeune frère.

-Emmène Georges, je reste avec lui, lui dit-il. C'est un ordre! Ajouta-t-il devant le regard noir de son frère.

Lupin, au garde à vous, décida de ne pas parlementer et souleva le rouquin.

-Ronald... .

Ron obéit. Avant qu'ils partent, il vit avec ébahissement Fred embrasser Geroges. Personne ne dit rien, ce n'était pas le moment pour poser des questions. Vraiment pas.

Rogue voulut protester contre la présence de Fred à ses côtés, mais lorsque plus tard dans leur combat, Nagini fit son apparition, il fut bien heureux que le jeune homme roux soit avec lui.

Tous deux s'en sortirent indemne. Lucius finit à terre, entre la vie te la mort, Nigini brûla dans un grand feu et Fred crut bien entendre Voldemort hurler. Il considéra ce cri comme une victoire personnelle, _« Pour mon frère ! ». _

* * *

De leurs côtés Remus et Ron rencontrèrent Peter Pettigrow. L'animagus-rat venait de tuer sa vingtième victime à l'aide de sa main en argent. 

-Je m'occupe de lui, prends Georges, murmura le loup garou.

Cette fois encore, Ron ne fit aucune remarque. Ce combat là était privé, une très vieille histoire d'amis et de trahison, à l'origine du tout. Il quitta cependant à regret le loup garou, et s'avança prudemment sur le champ de bataille. Il croisa sa jeune soeur. Fière, belle, elle combattait dos à dos avec un Auror et tous deux s'en sortaient. Ils les protégèrent le temps qu'il traverse cette partie de la pelouse. Plus loin encore, après un cercle de feu et de corps calcinés, certainement engendré par le souffle d'un dragon, ils arrivèrent enfin à Draco. Mais ils ne l'approchèrent pas aussitôt. Le blond était lui aussi engagé dans un combat contre le cruel Greyback. Il était difficile de dire lequel avait l'avantage sur l'autre. La violence sans borne du loup-garou et sa vitesse d'attaque faisait de lui un monstre puissant. Mais l'esquive et les sorts précis de Draco faisaient toujours mouches. Il était blessé, à plusieurs endroits, mais il semblait ne pas y faire attention. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête était la victoire.

Cette détermination acheva le loup-garou. Draco tomba à genou, épuisé et Ron le rejoignit à ce moment.

-J'ai les horcruxes. Tous.

L'ex-serpentard lui lança un regard brillant et répondit :

-Sors-les, Harry va arriver. Puis va aider les autres, ils vont mal.

-Qui ? Dean ?

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit.

-Il est mort. Chang aussi. Blaise et Théo ne sont pas loin, Luna, Neville et les autres sont aussi dans le coin.

Dean.. et Seamus... .

-Dépêche. Tu pleureras plus tard.

* * *

-Pourquoi as-tu peur de mourir ? 

Cette phrase, il la connaissait par coeur. Et il la connaissait tellement qu'il la haïssait encore plus. Dumbledore la lui avait souvent posé. Et voilà que ce minus recommençait. Pourquoi avait-il peur de la mort ?

-Parce que la mort c'est la fin de tout Potter, et que mon entreprise est bien trop grande pour que je me permette de mourir. Je veux vaincre la mort.

Harry resta impassible. Ca, il le savait. Mais Voldemort se voilait la face, il y avait quelque chose de plus profond en lui, une vraie réponse. Et pour le faire sortir hors de lui, Harry se devait de la trouver.

Il aperçut Luna et Neville, derrière le Mage Noir. Neville qui aurait put être à sa place aujourd'hui. Ce dernier lui adressa un maigre sourire d'encouragement.

Jamais, jamais il ne devrait le savoir.

Jamais.

-Allons, Tom, il y a sûrement une autre raison. N'as-tu pas tout simplement peur de la mort ? Peur de mourir ? Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ? Continua Harry, cruellement. Je pense que tu t'es accroché à la vie. Sans parents, sans famille, sans véritable ami, tout ce qu'il te restait, toi, pauvre orphelin, c'était ta vie. Ton droit d'être, de choisir. Mais voilà, ton amour pour ta vie t'a aveuglé et ta peur pour la mort et ta haine envers elle s'est éveillée. Depuis tu n'as cherché qu'à la vaincre, cette mort. Mais ce que tu aurais voulu, au fond, n'est-ce pas mourir pour avoir une autre vie, meilleure ? Car crois-moi, ce n'est pas en étant éternel et en détruisant tant de vies heureuses que tu arriveras toi-même à trouver le bonheur.

Sa tirade eut l'effet estompé. Il avait du viser juste pour que la colère du sorcier se manifeste si subitement et si violemment.

Voldemort était devenu rouge, les bras levés, une puissance magique incomparable. Il jeta un puissant Avada Kedavra, le premier qu'il lui envoyait, alors que Harry répliquait par une simple _expelliarmus. _Comme il y avait 2ans, lorsqu'il était revenu à la vie.

Le résultat fut immédiat. Priori Incantatum. Le jet qui relia leur deux baguettes était or, de la même couleur que le dôme qui les entoura. Comme la dernière fois, ils s'élevèrent dans les airs et atterrir plus loin, Draco derrière eux. Le moment était venu.

* * *

La dernière partie du plan était lancée. Je ne voyais plus les autres, que Harry. Beaucoup étaient morts, et certains vivaient encore, mais je n'étais sûr que de cela, les noms m'échappent. Ou alors ils étaient trop nombreux pour que je m'en rappelle. 

J'avais déposé les horcruxes sur un drap pourpre, voyant. Un bouclier les protégeait pour l'instant, mais dès le signal d'Harry, je l'ôterai pour qu'il puisse y jeter la potion. En attendant, je l'observais. Il était bien amoché. Du sang lui coulait un peu partout, mais il n'y faisait pas attention, tout comme moi. Au fond, peut-être avais-je déteins sur lui. Derrière lui et Voldemort, dans le ciel, le soleil se levait déjà, orangé.

Je ne supportais pas les coups que ce salaud lui envoyait. Il devrait faire vite, avant que je ne perde mon sang froid. Ce qu'il fit. A peine cinq minutes après qu'ils aient atterri près de moi, Harry leva sa baguette, brisant le lien qui l'unissait à Voldemort. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite.

Le temps qu'Harry sorte la potion, Voldemort avait réussit à m'envoyer un sort, frappant. J'eu mal, très mal, mais pas assez. Quelque chose clochait. Effectivement, à ma vue au sol, Harry se précipita vers moi, oubliant les horcruxes et sa mission. Je lui criai quelque chose, mais le sort de Voldemort le frappa tout de même. Ce n'était pas un Avada Kedavra, mais ce matin là, je cru bien qu'il allait en mourir.

Cette attaque ne sauva pas Voldemort. Ce matin-là, il mourut. Car dans la précipitation la fiole avait éclaté, son précieux liquide se répandant sur les horcruxes.

La déchirure fut tellement puissante et assourdissante qu'aujourd'hui encore je ne saurai la décrire.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai saisit Harry, que je l'ai attiré à l'écart, que je l'ai protégé, lui et son corps sans énergie, et que tous les deux nous avons survécu.

Les autres, à proximité immédiate de Voldemort, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, furent happé par le souffle et moururent.

J'ai giflé Harry, pour le réveiller, et aussi parce que cette peur ne quittait pas mes entrailles. Je ne savais pas à ce moment si il était vivant ou non.

Mais il a réagit.

Il l'avait vaincu, il a survécu.

Et par là, ses premiers mots me giflèrent plus que ma main sur son visage.

-La promesse... .

Car là, sur ce champs de ruine, je me souvint enfin de cette promesse. Tu m'avais dit, un soir de panique :_ « Promets-moi de m'achever…Promets-moi de m'achever quand tout ça sera finit, Draco ! Promets-le moi ! »._

Tu croyais que ta mort abrègerait la durée de tes souffrances; tu croyais que derrière toi les autres prendraient la relève; tu croyais que tu ne manquerais à personne. Mais tu avais tord.

A moi, tu me manquerais.

-Draco, achèves-moi.

Ta voix était suppliante. Mais lentement ma baguette tomba au sol. Et mes larmes coulèrent.

-Je ne peux pas.

Rien qu'un murmure, un aveux que je te fais.

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera après ça. Je ne sais pas ce que nous deviendrons, tout est à reconstruire. Mais je ne peux pas.

Je m'abaisse à tes côtés et doucement je t'attire tout contre moi.

Tes larmes coulent sans fin sur tes tendres joues.

_Is there a reason _

_why a broken heart begins to cry ? _

Tes yeux ne reflètent plus la peur, ni le désespoir. Ils me questionnent, me demandent comment tout cela va finir. Si seulement je pouvais te répondre.

_Is there a reason_

_you were lost altough you don't know why ? _

J'embrasse tes cheveux et ma bouche approche de ton oreille...

_Give me a reason _

_why you never want to say goodbye._

...et je te murmure juste avant de lier nos lèvres :

-Je ne peux pas car je t'aime.

Je te sens frissonner; tes yeux ne lâchent pas les miens. Tout s'éclair, tu as enfin compris.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps, je vois du bonheur s'y refléter.

_If there's a reason_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why _

* * *

Plus loin, debout parmi des morts, Ron sourit sereinement. 

La guerre était finit. Avec le soleil levant, les sorcières de Salem étaient apparues, venant manifester leur aide au Survivant. Elles leurs avaient assurer la victoire. Leurs puissants sorts avaient endormi le souffle des Dragons, favorisant la bataille pour leurs ex-dresseurs.

Tout était à reconstruire,… et sans lui.

Ses frères, Snape, et sa sœur étaient vivants, Lupin avait disparus et non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid, il voyait encore Draco serrer Harry dans ses bras.

Il n'en aurait pas le courage.

Jamais.

Surtout pas sans Hermione.

Il n'avait rien dit à personne, mais elle était morte. Depuis deux jours. Et il avait fait croire le contraire à tous. Pour qu'il participe à cette guerre. Pour que personne ne soit triste. Harry aurait mal en le découvrant. Autant qu'en découvrant tous leurs amis au sol.

Maintenant c'était finit.

Et lui aussi, mourrai.

_Somewh__ere there is someone keeping _

_all the tears they have been weeping_

Quelque part dans le monde, il y a quelqu'un qui garde en lui toutes les larmes qui ont peut couler.

_Someone said goodbye, but you don't know why._

Quelqu'un qui a dur au revoir, mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi.

_Is there a reason _

_why a broken heart begins to cry ?_

Y a t il une raison pour qu'un coeur brisé commence à pleurer ?

_Is there a reason _

_you were lost although you don't know why ?_

Y a t il un raison que tu sois perdu bien que tu ne saches pas pourquoi ?

_Give me a reason_

Donnes-moi une raison.

_Why you never want to say goodbye,_

Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais dire au revoir,

_If there's a reason,_

Si il y a une raison,

_I don't know why. _

Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

_**& End &**_

* * *

**Mot de l'auteuse **: Peut-être trop tragique, fleur bleue, mais j'ai essayé de satisfaire tout le monde. Harry n'est pas mort, mais la situation n'est pas joyeuse pour autant, même si l'espoir persiste. Les mots en italiques viennent d'une chanson d'**Enya**, _someone said good bye._

Surtout, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Please, je vous fais mes chibi eyes de fanfiqueuse super désolée du retard et supers attristants, même si vous ne pouvez pas le voir (j'adore l'imagination !).

Et dites-moi aussi si vous considérez qu'il faut un épilogue ou pas. Ma bêta pense que oui et moi je ne vois pas du tout ce que je pourrais dire de plus.

En tout cas merci à tous, anonyme, reviewers ou non, d'avoir suivit cette fiction jusqu'au bout. Je dois avouer que j'ai bien crut m'y perdre plus d'une fois !

Merci pour votre soutiens, encore et encore et encore,

Lyj" ;p


End file.
